


Safe and Distant

by avivatang



Series: A Cultural Misunderstanding [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - NO ONE DIES, Bilbo POV, Cultural Miscommunication, Everyone knows but bilbo, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, King Under Shmoop Mountain, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Post BotFA, Slow Burn, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is obvious, Thorin the biggest Schmoop, accidentally engaged
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“比尔博从不费神否认自己大概、有点、就一点点迷恋索林。这没教他烦恼。真的。他非常确信所有人都很可能为那矮人心旌摇曳。他是遥不可及的伟人。</p><p>如果事情就这样保持下去真的会更安全。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838050) by [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz). 



> 本文承接第三部五军之战最后索林与阿佐格决斗胜利但身负重伤后的故事，当然一如既往是HE。和不少Thilbo文不同的是，这次不愿意面对自己内心真正归属的人不是大舅而是比尔博。
> 
> 所有斜体部分表示过去时，粗体部分表示原文中单词大写。
> 
> 警告是有奇力和陶瑞尔配对的描写，虽然只有一点点，但接受不了BG的读者请一定留意。

_比尔博从不费神否认自己大概、有点、就一点点迷恋索林。这没教他烦恼。真的。他非常确信所有人都很可能为那矮人心旌摇曳。索林就是 **索林**_ _（译注：原作中所有大写部分在翻译中将用粗体表示，下同）_ _。他是那个你总在故事中听到的沉思、失落的国王，比生活还要庞大、充斥他占据的所有空间、坚实的存在吸引着周围一切。索林是变成实体的伟大传奇人物，在比尔博原先宁静平凡的世界里四处走动。_

_他也是个顽固、喜怒无常、傲慢的笨蛋，似乎期待自己只消垂下浓密的眉毛显出 **国王般** 的怒意就能得到想要的一切。_

_而当他微笑，虽然次数稀少，却是露出一抹洁白的牙齿和一对蓝得夺目的眼睛。他的关心那么强烈温暖，那么彻底深切，所有这些伴随这发光的笑容而出，每次都顽固地拽住比尔博胸口什么东西。_

_但比尔博没让自己对那部分思考过多，而每次有任何比小小悸动更深的东西开始搅动，他总是坚决把它锁住。继续肤浅地迷恋大英雄索林比较好。因为索林是某种伟大得如此、如此遥不可及的事物。而这样很好，因为这样安全得多。_

 

 

“索林，别，来，看着我，索林，看着我。”

 

风声夹裹着巨鹰们的尖啸和死亡，而冰面的寒意咬住他的腿，索林的血热热的黏在他的指缝中。如此多的死亡和恐怖和血，而他明白谁该去寻找菲力和奇力，但他所能想到的只有索林不能死他不能死不能之后在他总是填满的空间里留下一个空洞。他不能把比尔博留在一个没有充斥索林·橡木盾存在的世界。

 

索林带着隐约的惊奇疏离地看着他，带着某种温暖欢迎诀别朝他虚弱地微笑，而比尔博用手紧紧压住他身侧的洞，咬紧牙关忍受空气中飘散的血腥味和从掌下流出的血。

 

“比尔博，”微弱的叹息令人焦躁，比尔博拒绝再听剩下的句子。

 

“别。你不准向我告别索林·橡木盾。听见了吗？你没在这里结束你没有，我们还没结束。看着我索林，看着我。继续呼吸，保持清醒，然后看着我。”

 

索林看着他。他的目光遥远迷离而蓝得发亮的眼睛现在是呆滞的灰色，可他照他说的做了，不问缘由，看着比尔博。

 

当鹰爪优雅温柔地抓起他俩时他看着比尔博。在空中和着陆时他看着比尔博，而他只是在其他人出手将他移走时才闭起眼睛（但比尔博握着他的手因为他不能放开索林。假如他放开索林那么索林就会永远离去而比尔博觉得自己必须用血淋淋的手指紧抓住索林的手像锚一样将他固定在此处）然后他被送进一间放着几张小床空中飘着窃窃私语的房间。

 

几个小时后比尔博还在看着，注视着索林被擦去血迹、裹起绷带，脸色惨白却靠着枕头呼吸。比尔博一直看着直至身体的疼痛、加上他确定是某杯欧音出于好意加了许多酒的茶的作用，攥住他然后一切褪入黑暗。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_自从哥布林地下城之后索林对他的态度热情了些。比尔博想着或许他该早点扑向几个半兽人，因为像开关被掰过去一般，索林现在唤他坐到队伍中间，而且他真的有点关注起比尔博说的话而不是每次想起哈比人的存在就朝他吹胡子瞪眼。_

_他正开始想着这真是十足得宁静，索林便重重地坐到他旁边的圆木上，抽出兽咬剑，然后开始用一块毛皮仔细把刀刃绑起来。_

_比尔博注视了他几秒，等待某个解释。一声“你好”也会不错，不过他很清楚还是别期待索林的礼仪比较好。他挑起眉毛，稍稍清清嗓子，低下眉毛，最后还是叹了口气因为索林只是继续认真地绑着他的剑。_

_“你要——”_

_“把你的剑拿出来。”索林打断他，他打了个结然后试探着拽了一下外面的皮。_

_比尔博皱着眉照办了，笨拙地用手握住剑柄。“好了……为啥我要做这个？”_

_索林抬起头正要回答，这时他的目光掠过比尔博握着剑柄的手。他沉下脸仿佛被羞辱了一样而他的鼻孔用力往外喷了口气。_

_“那不是长柄勺。”他气呼呼地说，伸过去用一只大手抓住比尔博手腕而另一只则握住比尔博的拳头，调整手指和剑的位置，无视比尔博不敢相信的支吾，他说道。“你不能把它抓那么紧，会无法控制剑柄的。这是一把轻巧敏捷的武器，把大部分握力靠近护柄，手指松松捏住随时准备移动，这样你才能轻松地调整抓握姿势。”_

_“好吧。等等。你在干什么？”_

_索林的叹气像饱受苦难，他朝上翻了一秒白眼，为了比尔博明显的愚笨到无法自行理解他一直在做的事情。_

_“我要教你如何用剑。”_

_“哦。”哇哦。那真的是……“你……真好心。考虑周到。考虑到。我可能不会再用剑。以后也许会。在某个时刻，希望不会太早。”_

_“我的目标是起码要确保你用剑时不会把那笨蛋脑瓜给砍下来。”_

_“你再说一遍？”哦别管什么道谢了！比尔博正要提醒索林正是这个笨蛋脑瓜救了他的命谢谢，但他很快闭上嘴愤愤地喷了口气。挑明某个人欠你的情终究很不礼貌。_

_索林稍稍挑眉。“我看见过你是怎样四处乱挥那把剑的，你还没做什么就差点伤到自己。”_

_比尔博咔哒一下咬紧牙齿闭上嘴，思忖一下，然后点点头。“没错。说得好。大概是要避免这事。所以为啥要……那个？”他指着索林剑上绑的东西。_

_“我们没有木剑。这是为了我不会意外伤到你。”_

_“哦。好的。谢了。你不打算呃，”比尔博轻轻晃了晃他的剑。“万一我——”_

_索林给他的眼神是纯然的怜悯。_

_“哦好吧当然不用啦，别在意。”_

_“完全正确。”索林道，站起身把比尔博粗暴地拉起来。“好了，你对剑了解多少？”_

_这算哪门子问题？在此之前比尔博知道的最接近剑的东西是牙签。他把剑举到眼前然后装模作样地思考，把它翻过来在月色下反光，同时用手掂量着分量。“那个嘛，我确实知道些，尽管主要是理论知识，提醒你。但我确定这一头，”然后他用手指灵巧而坚决地轻轻敲了一下剑刃，“戳入湿软的部位。”_

_他保持严肃的表情。哪怕面对索林给他的瞪视，仿佛他刚窜出了不止一个而是两个脑袋。比尔博把他晾了一会儿，只是欣赏着对方通常冷酷的脸上现出罕见的迷茫困惑，随后自己露出笑容抬起眉毛。_

_“我没说错，是吧？”_

_索林又凝视了他几秒，嘴巴开开合合好几下，随后他朝上哼了一声接着低下头，比尔博恰好看见矮人难以置信地摇头时一闪而过的露齿笑容。_

_“没有。至少这点你没弄错，飞贼老爷。”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他醒过来时熊熊燃烧的炉火的热量扑在他脸上。暖融融的空气，脸颊下压着的破烂布头，还有因为之前他拉过一把椅子坐在索林病床旁结果往前扑倒昏睡过去后导致的背部肌肉僵硬。当他站起身时后背发出大声的抗议，比尔博因为关节的吱吱嘎嘎而呻吟。下次他要搞张自己的小床。

 

他还在一边抽搐着活动肩膀，这时他听见索林呼吸声的变化还有床单的沙沙声。他脖子猛地扭转发出大声并且被无视了，因为比尔博飞快转头确认是真的，索林正微微动着而眼睛开始缓缓地扑闪着睁开，尽管他的脸色灰白并且因为发烧而闪着汗湿的光。

 

“比尔博？”

 

如此迷茫、轻柔、哀伤的小声呼唤让比尔博几乎连滚带爬地过去按住索林肩膀朝他嘘声示意。“在这儿呢。在这儿索林我在这儿。躺下……就别动。你有点虚弱而且身上还有……几个……洞。快躺下，巴林说你大概会发烧烧几天而且——”

 

“比尔博？”索林的目光在比尔博脸上飞速游曳，眼睛大睁着绝望又狂热，他握住比尔博的手臂，手指胡乱拉住他的衬衣直到比尔博一只手放在他手上同时愈发惊慌不安地让他安静。

 

“冷静下来索林，没事了。一切都很好，快休息然后——”

 

“比尔博。比尔博我很抱歉。我不能——”索林的声音哽咽，喉咙因为发干而粗糙，他的双眼依旧睁大着，湿润，四处转动。“我很羞愧比尔博。为——为我的行为。为我说的那些话。”

 

“不，嘘，好了。你当时不是你自己，索林。没关系。你当时病了。”

 

“我 _错了_ 。”索林气喘吁吁，看起来那么痛苦那么受打击以至于比尔博抚摸起对方握住他袖子的手，不停发出轻声安抚努力让索林放松下来不要看起来那么失落和恐慌。

 

“索林，真的，停下。那没关系！”

 

“我试图杀死你。”索林低语着，手指现在几乎要捏得比尔博手臂淤青而他的嗓音嘶哑。“我-打算-杀死你。我不能，我永远不能。那不是。你是唯一一个有勇气去做必须的事情而我——”

 

“索林没事了。真的没关系。我原谅你。你当时病了而现在你又是你了所以没事了。冷静下来——”

 

“我当时打算把你丢下去。”索林继续道，现在吸了口气发着抖。“把你丢下城墙。让你——”他脸扭曲，痛苦而厌恶，“让你摔死在石头上。你。我当时打算伤害你。我自己的我的未婚夫而我差点毁灭你——”

 

“索林——拜托——！冷静然后”比尔博停下了。他张开嘴。再闭上。索林的话在他脑子里来回播放了几遍。“呃……抱歉你说什么？”

 

“原谅我比尔博求你原谅我——”

 

“好啦好啦好啦！我原谅你！早就原谅很多遍了！现在究竟是——”

 

“留着它。”索林请求道，手抓紧比尔博的衬衣，目光炯炯。“秘银，留着它。”

 

“好的好的我正打算如此我不懂干嘛我会——”

 

“我没有权力。”索林咳嗽起来而比尔博都抓狂了。他努力让疯狂的矮人冷静下来，同时他自己的胸口似乎忘记内部所有零件应该往哪儿走然后让呼吸变得艰难紧张。然而索林还是坚定地摇着头继续说下去。“没有权力。没有权力再称你是我的，比尔博，我明白的，但留着它。”

 

“索林秘银到底什——”

 

“留着。比尔博——”索林的抓握开始放松，他的眼睛扑闪而比尔博的名字像一声叹息。

 

“不。不。不！索林。别。别睡着啊！索林！什么——”

 

索林轻柔地呼吸，陷进枕头里又迷迷糊糊睡了过去，前额因为高烧的迷梦紧绷却对外界一无所知。

 

比尔博坐起来。

 

一切都神经质得锋利而他无法描述自己的感受，但那感觉起来非常像恐慌。像胸口寄宿着尖叫，因为除了道歉，其他都说不通。索林病了。索林犯糊涂了。

 

某种正拼命敲击的东西在他胸口爆发，挤压着他的肺让每一口呼吸都变成短促的喘气。比尔博一只手用力摸着脸然后闭起眼睛，感觉空气充盈胸口然后慢慢清空再清空直到他能稳定地呼气再放下手。他勉力压抑快速的心跳，把心脏推回安全的位置。

 

只是需要些澄清。哪里出现了误解。索林病了。索林犯糊涂了。索林遥不可及。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“给我说说夏尔。”_

_这是个温暖的晴夜。难得喘一口气远离任何追杀他们的人，而每个人都不紧不慢地准备睡觉休息。比尔博值第一轮班，这很正常因为他们发现他视力非常好，而且他不管是否值班都会稍稍晚睡。风平浪静，仲春的凉风恰到好处，而索林不发一言地坐在比尔博栖身的岩石旁，拿出自己的刀作清理，令人舒适的寂静渐渐变成某种日常。_

_比尔博觉得这是因为他俩是队伍里唯二真的能够轻易安定一段时间的人。矮人们普遍吵吵嚷嚷，而有时你只想静静休息。_

_那安静是那么令人惬意，以至于，实际上比尔博错过了好几个词才回过神。他眨眨眼，左右晃了晃身体，然后抱歉地扬起嘴角看过去。“不好意思，刚才没听到？”_

_“夏尔，给我说说。”索林答道，声音平稳低沉。比尔博已经辨认出这是某种特别的对话语气。只在像这样的宁静时刻出现，索林不会从任何事情中抬起头来。_

_“呃嗯嗯……”比尔博声音小了下去然后从紧抿的双唇缝隙吹了口气，他耸着肩一边思考一边哼哼。“这题目有点宽泛？你晓得，夏尔有不少东西。好吧。或许没很多。比不上你们所经历过的。不过是有很多可说的而且相信我，并不是所有的东西都很有趣。你想知道夏尔的哪部分？”_

_索林耸耸肩，一侧肩膀耸动一下，同时聚精会神地用布擦拭着某把小刀。_

_“很有帮助。”比尔博干巴巴地说。“把范围缩小了。假如你想不出更精挑细选的主题，那我就开始随便念诵整个巴金斯家族族谱上的名字了。”_

_“你怀念哪个部分？”索林问，声音依旧低沉有力。不过里面有种更柔软的东西。“当你想起它时，”他继续道，还是没抬头，“哪部分会先跑到你脑海里？”_

_又是一段停顿，几下呼吸的时间，比尔博思考着。他最近没有放任自己考虑那事，考虑夏尔。它被远远地抛在后面犹如一场梦，仿佛生活已经变成了漫漫长路上的跋涉奔袭。_

_“树林。”最后比尔博说道，对自己叹息的语气中流露出的渴望而几乎瑟缩起来。“小河……那是一块原始的小地方。住家都离那儿远远的，但树木高耸而小河丰沛的水流哗哗淌过。那里很宁静。一直都安静平和，一直都有光亮和温暖。即便是下雨也是轻轻暖暖的。那里的一切都滋养心脾。仿佛那块土地本身照料着每个人。”_

_是那块土地不断出现在他脑海。他坐在石头上时怀念他的扶手椅，而冷风吹袭他们的篝火时他怀念他的壁炉，但在像这样的时刻他想着的是拂过树叶的沙沙风声和河流小溪流淌的潺潺声。_

_他意识到静默重新降临，觉察到索林现在抬起了头双手搁在刀上，正注视着比尔博。那目光里有某种探究、某种袒露的渴望，仿佛他正入神聆听比尔博嘴里吐出的每个字。比尔博因这坦率的凝视而眨眼，然后清清喉咙。索林立即移开视线，嘴角怪异地扭曲，然后重新回到刚才正做着的活计里。_

_“为什么？我能问问吗？”比尔博好奇地直接提问。“这真的不像是你会感兴趣的领域。”索林的头猛地扬起，朝比尔博投去又一个古怪、探究的眼神教后者皮肤刺痛而不得不断开对视的目光，转开头咳嗽着。“我的意思是，你可能有兴趣？但那里只是……只是那么小一块地方。又小又安静，从没发生过任何激动人心的事。那里只不过……就是夏尔。”_

_索林慢慢地眨眼，他的嘴又拧起来，下巴咬住松开几次，然后他耸耸肩表情变得冷淡中立。“有时候，那教人愉快。”他僵硬地说。“听别人谈论家乡的事。”_

_家。_

_现在就说得通了。索林倾听家乡的故事，哪怕不是他的家。听着其他人对家乡什么感觉、思念什么、回忆什么。那矮人执拗地将视线投注在地平线上，眼睛来回快速移动，要不是他的喉咙吞咽、下颌咬紧又放松，这模样就能完美地伪装成搜寻危险的样子。_

_“那个，”比尔博略略笑着道，“我期待你会有几个自己的，在这一切结束后。”_

_索林回望他，眉头紧锁。“几个什么？”_

_“关于家乡的故事。你又可以有几个故事，当我们把你那座小山还给你时。”_

_缄默蜂拥而至，比尔博发誓索林石化了。他搁在大腿上的手一下子握成拳头而比尔博有片刻担心对方会被刀刃割到手。索林那么僵硬让比尔博害怕自己不知何故惹恼了矮人，但这时是他的脸。_

_他看起来痛苦。有一点。但不是真的。比尔博确实无法辨认出索林的表情是什么。他只是凝视着比尔博，面部不露声色可眼神诡异疯狂地看着哈比人，双手在腿间握紧放松，看起来几乎脆弱无助令比尔博想让那停下。想打破它却又想问问在他古怪黑暗的脑子里究竟在想什么。_

_他还没来得及思考出如何提问，甚至要问什么，索林已经腾地站起身，嗓音嘶哑地匆忙道过晚安，然后大步走回营地。_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

索林下一次微微动着醒过来时，比尔博已经找到一本书好让自己分心。他都没察觉到索林的动静直至感觉到一只手划过自己的前臂吓得跳起来。

 

“索林！你醒了！”他对自己刺耳的尖叫扮了个鬼脸然后呼吸了几下。“那么你呃……感觉怎么样？”

 

“你怎么会那么小那么软？”索林迷迷糊糊地问，朦胧的眼睛眯起来。

 

“哦。好嘛。你脑子还是不对劲。”比尔博气呼呼地哼哼，吞咽了一下，抵挡着要将手臂上温暖、坚定、长满老茧的手指拨开的冲动。“还有谁软了？”他直截了当地问，朝躺着的国王眯起眼睛。“我记得最近一回，我可不是那个受了伤咿咿呀呀乱说话的人，对吧？所以再说一遍谁又小又软了？”

 

“你是那么小的一个人。”索林恍惚中惊奇地说着，没有之前那么疯狂但双眼仍然因高烧而发亮，脸色苍白却发烫。“那么小，然而你又那么大。我搞不懂你。”

 

“索林我只是……比尔博。而你现在不是你自己。比起上次那个得疯病的索林我更喜欢这个病了的索林，别误会，但你依然不知道自己在说什么。”

 

“那么小，”索林又说道，“而且你总是那么和善又忠诚还有单纯地 **善良** 。”索林在此剧烈地呼了口气，眉头紧锁好似那是世界上最教人困惑又不可思议的事。“你做的一切都带着善意和温暖。所有的都看起来很软可是却坚强。你骨头里穿插钢铁血液里流着火焰。可你还是那么软。我不懂。我搞不懂你。”

 

空气又变得浓重逼仄，没人像这般描述过比尔博。他习惯了‘小’和‘矮’但索林的语气中充满敬畏。仿佛他在描述一件抽象却令人惊愕的艺术品、一首含义晦涩的诗歌。像某样绝对不是比尔博的事物。

 

“索林……我不。停下。你不是你自己而且不晓得自己在说啥。一点也不。我就是我。我不是……那些。铁啦火焰啦。我就是比尔博。来自夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯。”

 

“别走。”索林突然恳求，手指愈发紧握住比尔博的胳膊，好像对方可能会现在就起身离开一般。

 

“索林，我就在这里。我会待一阵子不走，直到——”

 

“别！”索林重复，现在更激动了。他继续狂热地说着，嗓音沙哑语气几近疯癫。“你比他们更大。比他们更好。你对那地方来说太多，太你了比尔博。你太比尔博了。你不能。你不能回那儿去。”

 

“那是我的家。”比尔博耳语，胸口刀戳般痛苦，而他说不清是因为索林的那番话，还是背后蕴藏的感情，或是思及宁静温暖充满阳光的夏尔时隐隐的痛。

 

“我可以让这里变成家。”索林道，以某种怪异凶狠的决心咬牙切齿，而他的眼睛闪闪发亮。那明亮火热却也和龙症的热度那么不同。“我可以的。你应该在这里。”

 

“我——”

 

“那么，一次。”索林的语气又软下来，手指回复先前的滑动而眼神从火热地燃烧略略暗淡些，回到高烧的微亮中。“就一次。”

 

比尔博看向墙壁，活动着下巴，飞快地眨眼，努力搞懂发生的事。索林病了。索林犯糊涂了。

 

“你走之前就一次。”索林柔声道，嗓音开始缓慢变小到又一段睡眠期即将到来的轻叹。

 

“一次什——”他没发现那只手伸向他领子，以惊人的力量揪住然后把比尔博突然拽下来。

 

那几乎算不上一个吻。真的不算。比尔博差点往下猛地撞到鼻子而他们的嘴唇更像是大力地碰撞到一起。可他感觉到那个吻闪着火花沿着后背往下，在他皮肤上跳跃，抓住他的肺将他点燃，于此同时索林慢慢叹了口气，在他身下变得松懈。比尔博就像他刚才被拉下来一样迅速直起身， 气喘吁吁，几乎要因为震惊而哮喘发作，同时他努力消化着这个事实，索林刚才 _亲了他_ 然后 _睡着了_ 。

 

“什——。什么。什么啦！就怎么——！索林！索林起来！你怎么敢——。不。不你不能开始。就——”比尔博气急败坏地说，发着抖，结结巴巴，而且……而且很愤怒。就是那个。正是那个。愤怒！索林怎么敢就——！做那事！没错！亲他！

 

他在屋里踱步，快速地呼吸着，双手用力揉着头发。索林病了！他脑子不正常然后……怎样？他早前在说什么秘银，还有见鬼的订婚啦家啦留下啦还有，还有亲吻！

 

比尔博从踱步中突然急急转身面对病床还有躺在上面脸色惨白正睡着的矮人。他用一根手指直直指向索林，几乎因为爆炸四散的混乱情绪而发抖，他指责道。“我们……”比尔博嘘道，“我们，等你再次清醒时要好好 _谈一谈_ ，索林·橡木盾先生。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“我看起来很可笑。我是哈比人，不是战士！”比尔博叹着气，伸出双臂来证明自己的观点，瑟缩于金属叮呤当啷的声音。那是件美物，毋庸置疑，而且是索林好心地送给他，可他觉着自己永远都没法穿着这么银光闪闪的东西而感到舒适。_

_很安静。他发现矮人们全都静静地瞧着，而比尔博觉得自己好像又漏掉了什么至关重要的事。因为矮人们全都像见证人似地无声观摩着而索林的双眼灼烧要穿透他，在放大的瞳孔后面目光火热咆哮。他已经习惯于索林长时间的凝视，但这眼神令他想退缩，不是想躲避索林目光中常见的奇怪情绪，而是回避记忆里黑暗中燃烧的橙黄色的眼睛。_

_这时索林把他猛拽到旁边，语气疯狂低沉激动还带着疑神疑鬼的咆哮。就连他的笑容也是扭曲的。索林的微笑过去罕见但热情洋溢，在比尔博把橡子拿出来给他看时曾略窥一二，可现在则病态而茫然。充斥着令人感到精神扭曲的快乐。_

_他低吼着而恶龙的声音在比尔博耳朵里回荡，淹没了矮人们列队朝城墙走去的声音，他们的金属战甲踏在石头上哐当哐当可比尔博听到的依然是恶龙的声音。_

_最后一名矮人阔步走过，索林依然在狭窄的门廊那一侧注视着他，目光里有某种黑暗，黑暗燃烧发光就像恶龙在喷火前的胸口。_

_“我……”比尔博清清喉咙又立即转开头，黯然于自己想逃跑的愿望，想从索林身边跑开，后者一直在看着、一直让比尔博感觉自己像是被制住供搜查的小而无助的动物。“我就……我要去……”他朝大厅前部比划了一下，其他人正在城墙上站成一排，然后他又咳嗽了一下，迈开步要迅速跟过去。_

_索林快速出手，像铁钳一样握住他的上臂。盔甲下的手指锋利地按进肌肉里让比尔博不得不咽下剧痛的尖叫。他突然被往后拉，牢牢固定在原地而索林逼近他，目光炯炯。_

_“你不用。”他低声道。“你去财宝库。”_

_“什么？为啥？”他不会真的要去守卫……？_

_“那里更安全！”索林猛喝道，手指按得更深。“而现在那里就是你待的地方。”_

_“索林什么——”_

_“你要待在那里直到我回来找你，明白吗？”索林低吼道，没有生气，但依然强势、阴暗、危险。_

_“索林我在那下面究竟能干什么？我一个人不可能守得住。”_

_“他们不会。”索林嘶声道，把比尔博拉近几寸。“从我这里拿走任何东西。那些贼人。那些想占有属于我的东西的篡位者。我不会让他们得逞。你明白吗？”索林另一只手抬起来，攀上比尔博肩头然后抓住秘银上衣，目不转睛地看着它套在比尔博身上。他的声音又低了几分，露出牙齿发出凶狠的咆哮。“他们不会得到任何属于我的东西。现在照我说的做。”_

_比尔博点点头，嘴巴发干而肺部被掠走了空气。一等比尔博应承下来索林明显地放松了，按下发疼的淤青的手指松开，道歉似地揉着刚才按进比尔博肌肉的地方。索林凑近些，然后重重叹了口气。比尔博强迫自己吸进空气不要发抖，哪怕当索林抬起一只手搁在他下颌，金属盔甲压进皮肤，而比尔博差点因为这触摸而退缩。_

_“稍后我们再谈这事。在我保卫了我们的家之后。等着我，比尔博。”_

_说完他放开了比尔博，后者在索林走开后几乎宽慰地颓然倒地。他蹒跚着后退，跌倒在墙根然后捂住嘴好藏起恐惧痛苦、正试图从肋骨爬上来的声音。他迷迷糊糊地走向宝库，黄金在四周火把的光耀中闪烁。_

_他等了几个钟头，迫使自己平复呼吸，感受着阿肯宝石沉重抵靠着肋骨。_

_一等他得知外面天色已暗便一把抓起一根长长的自制绳子，然后去往前门城墙。_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

比尔博离开了而且没再返回索林的休息处，他转而带着发抖的四肢和细碎的呼吸在山里游荡。他确实最终回到病房，想着要去拿些欧音早就准备充足的镇静茶。

 

他差点把滚烫的开水浇到自己身上，他双手依然剧烈颤抖，然后他把手在凉风里轻轻甩动同时小声咒骂，这时他听见一阵温柔、甜美、热情洋溢的大笑声在石殿里回响，如此柔美的声音在线条刚硬的孤山中瞬间显得格格不入。

 

又是一下更为熟悉的大笑，于是比尔博循着笑声以及交谈声走向某间有亮光的病房，它的位置远离塞满简陋病床的拥挤主厅。

 

“ _A'maelamin_.” （译注：精灵语里“我的爱人，我亲爱的”）

 

绝对不是属于这里的声音。那是个女声，纯净灵动，而比尔博对出现在矮人山里的精灵语皱起眉头。他终于找到传出交谈声的房间而他的第一印象是烛光映衬下的火红色头发，还有一具穿绿衣的修长身体蜷曲在床上一具矮小的身形旁。那女精灵，密林的守卫，轻松地团身于对她来说小得过分的床，她的手脚几乎变成罩住奇力的笼子。

 

她愉快地大笑然后甜蜜地微笑，但比尔博只联想到一只大山猫，用轻柔的呼噜声和收起来的利爪保护着她的东西免遭外界侵害。

 

“Amelamanin?”奇力重复道，微笑着皱眉同时女精灵高兴地大笑。比尔博的焦虑一扫而空，宽慰地发现奇力活得好好的，同时深深困惑那密林守卫在做什么，撑在他身上还教他精灵语的爱称，以及某个疯狂的念头“索林知道这里到底在发生啥事吗”。

 

“啊比尔博，谢天谢地你来啦。”比尔博的注意力被引到另一张小床上，菲力在上面被层层绷带裹得严严实实基本上都看不见了。

 

“菲力！”比尔博短暂地忘记了在床上的那对，以及索林和所有……所有与索林有关的事，然后快速赶过去。他最后一次见到菲力时，矮人奋力挣脱了阿佐格然后摔下山去。比尔博跑过去欣慰地咧嘴笑着几乎要把脸撕开，因为所有人，所有人都活着。他们做到了，每个人都捱过了这场疯狂的战役。“啊感谢上苍你没事。呃。”他清清嗓子，估算着菲力被这些绷带缠得有多无法动弹。“你几乎没事。总之还活着。”

 

“我活不了多久啦！”菲力气呼呼地，随后被另一张床上回以的窃笑声而非常痛苦地瑟缩。他抬头凄惨地看向比尔博“他们不会停。他们就在那儿一直偷笑。我要榨干了。伴随每次无聊的窃窃私语我能感觉到自己想离开这具破碎身体的意愿！”

 

比尔博朝他啧啧表示异议然后轻手轻脚地拍拍他胳膊。“好了菲力，我觉得这呃……呃这很好。经历这一切后我们需要一些笑声。”他抬头然后几乎要跳起来，因为那精灵现在正用一对如打磨光滑的琥珀般的浅褐色眼睛看着他。

 

精灵们……教比尔博紧张。他们高贵美丽，但他们的注视中有什么东西老是令比尔博坐立不安想要爬走。这女精灵也不例外，尽管她的眼睛比起她国王的冰冷苍白要多些温暖少些尖锐。她仔细端详比尔博，随后一边漫不经心地用长手指梳着奇力散在枕上的黑发，一边嘴唇翘起缓缓露出一个淘气的微笑。

 

“奇力对我说起过你。”她道，嗓音充满笑意。“我听说，你就是那个在我眼皮子底下偷走钥匙将我的俘虏们弄出去的人。”

 

哦那事现在是 **所有** 精灵们的开场白吗？比尔博尴尬地清清喉咙，感觉自己被抓个现行，就像当初瑟兰迪尔国王用锐利的眼神盯着他说同样的话时，虽然他那时可远远没这么愉快。“对……唔。毕竟，我那时还需要他们。而且他们自个儿不太可能搞得定。”

 

菲力愤愤不平地粗声抗议而奇力被冒犯后开始结结巴巴，还夹杂着刚才把比尔博引到这里的精灵清亮的大笑声。

 

“那个，看来我名声在外，不过我想之前除了到处愤怒的叫嚷和箭矢外我们还没好好认识过？”他令自己抬头期待地看着女精灵，尽管对方舒适却危险的气场还有明亮的眼睛让他有点想躲起来。

 

“陶瑞尔。”她道，词语像流水般滑过，而奇力仰头朝她微笑仿佛她是自己曾见过最无与伦比的事物。陶瑞尔对上他的视线然后报以笑容，脸上聚集起如同阳光般的温暖而她低头看着矮人好似他就是生命。

 

比尔博咳嗽了一下，感到十分窘迫，他看向菲力，后者朝他做了个表情显然在说“ **现在** 你看到了吧”让比尔博不得不用咳嗽声掩盖大笑。

 

“整天整夜，比尔博。他们好几个小时都像那样子。我受不了啦。真的不行。”

 

比尔博轻笑着安慰地拍拍菲力的手。“哎坚强起来菲力。你能挺过去。”他咧嘴笑着坐回去。“看到你安然无恙真好。很不错。我之前……恩我那时还担心呢，有一点儿。”

 

“不能让我的小弟跑出去为所欲为对吧？谁知道呢，”菲力的嘴歪笑，“他可能做些绝对疯狂的事，比如和一个木精灵跑掉。”

 

陶瑞尔的大笑声又想起来，而比尔博哼了哼。菲力受苦受难地叹气接着他的脸放松下来，露出小小的笑容但眉毛却稍稍拧起。

 

“见到你也很高兴，比尔博。索林怎么样？你见到他了吗？我听说他状况不佳。”

 

“索林……”比尔博清清喉咙，一手抹过脸然后吸了几口气，努力保持语气随意而不像索林已经变成难以置信的恐慌与山摇地动的混乱的源头。“他会没事，我希望。他还没怎么清醒，大多数时间在睡觉。而每当他醒来时他。”他又停了下来咽咽口水，用手又抹了次脸然后晃晃身体，同时其他三人都担忧地看着他。“他……呃他还发着烧。欧音说他会退烧，不过他现在大多数时间就是说呃。胡话。完全的胡话。他会东拉西扯几句然后又睡过去。”

 

菲力用那种小小的同情的微笑望着他，让比尔博一部分发疯的脑子怀疑他是否知晓索林一直在不停吐露的是何种诡异的疯话。他立刻赶走了这念头，其他人不可能了解这一切……一切无稽之谈。

 

“他会没事的。”奇力坚定地说。“他太顽固了，不会死在一张小床上。”

 

比尔博的大笑有点歇斯底里，而他慌忙用小声咳嗽平抑住它，忽略掉矮人们因为他突然的爆发而给他的怪异目光。

 

“没错……没错那才是索林。顽固得无可救药。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“你知道，我觉得我确实正在掌握这个的诀窍。”_

_他说着笨拙地把索林慢吞吞的戳刺挥打到一边。_

_索林挑起眉毛然后毫不费力地弹开他的剑。比尔博明白自己正以几乎丢脸的方式被当做婴儿看待。当他带着比尔博重复一套套招式时每一下挥击都显而易见而格挡则稳稳当当。_

_比尔博本会为了面子而对此抗议，要不是实际上他依然以数分钟内被打倒在地而收场的话。_

_“不我说真的！”比尔博气呼呼地说，迫使自己双脚横跨一步在不停的闪避中移动脚步。“这其实没那么糟。有点像跳舞。虽然我或许不该用这个类比。我总是，不擅长跳舞。我有没有——哇啊！”他躲开一剑时差点绊倒然后在稳住脚步并且挡掉第二下挥击时大笑。“啊啊啊啊啊！”他洋洋得意地来回挥动自己的剑，对索林不为所动的皱眉笑得更欢。“差点打到我嗯？就像我刚才说的，我有没有跟你说过那次在我还只是少年时阿拉贝莉亚·烈酒鹿曾试图带我去跳舞？”_

_当然，索林对比尔博说的所有话都毫无反应。但这令他平静，怪异地，无营养的闲聊让他感觉自己更像在家里。那是出于紧张的某种习惯，但随意的闲聊让这感觉不再像让他心情不佳的战前训练。_

_“那真的……呃很可怕。”他又惊呼一声因为剑差点被砸得脱手。“我想自己肯定踩了她的脚十次左右。然后她好多天都没跟我说话！”_

_“听起来不像是个有意思的姑娘。”索林随意地答道，震惊得比尔博来不及应对索林的突进和拧转，猛扑到比尔博身后伸腿勾住他膝盖把他仰面勾倒在地哇哇大叫，同时索林被皮革裹住的剑直指他的胸口。_

_索林挑起眉毛俯视他。“你话太多了。我都不用费神让你分心，你自己就做得挺好。”_

_后来，发生了一场小规模的哥布林袭击，而比尔博的脑子里有某种白色的噪音似乎总是在类似这样的事情发生时过来把比尔博掩盖在某种模糊麻木的诡异感觉中。还有一向狂暴的矮人们像一台复杂的机器般行动。索林持之以恒的训练终于起了作用，尽管比尔博依旧觉得比起索林如旋风般狂暴的快速行动，自己不过是笨拙的胡乱挥打。_

_然而，他找到了自己的作战策略。_

_“现在的 **这个** 特别招式我，”比尔博轻晃宝剑，挡开哥布林的长矛同时朝后跳开躲避折返的挥击，“非常喜欢！那么你通常应对——”他又后跳，“不！不不不是那样。你需要用一招汉德瑞里安防卫格挡来应对！”_

_没有汉德瑞里安防卫格挡这种东西。比尔博一点也不知道自己在说什么，在几个月与索林的练习后他只是勉强会使用一把剑。但那哥布林停下来瞪着他，脸扭曲着，比尔博估计是迷惑。_

_比尔博一直举着剑，等着看哥布林是否会稍稍放下戒备。“现在，现在你看。你需要做的是呃。那个你的步法。你的步法一塌糊涂。”比尔博喷了口气摇摇头，视线没有离开哥布林的武器。“那基本上可以说是丢人，真的。我会为你感到害臊。实际上，我现在就替你害臊。”_

_那哥布林眯起眼睛看他，而从他俩后方传来某个诡异的噎住声。_

_“所以你要做的是——”_

_“ **飞贼！** ”索林的声音在他后面大吼，“ **闭嘴！** ”_

_比尔博稍稍跳起，但哥布林困惑地转过头，这停顿足以让比尔博可以一个箭步冲上去大喊着用剑戳穿它胸口。_

_他费了点劲把剑拔出来，对剑抽出来时发出的湿乎乎的摩擦声扮了个苦相。等他抬起头，索林正站在那里瞪着他好似他是自己见过最疯癫最令人烦躁不安的东西。_

_“看在马哈儿的份上，”索林气急败坏地说，“汉德瑞里安防卫格挡是什么？”_

_“啥？哦。那个。”比尔博低头看看哥布林，吸吸鼻子，耸肩看回索林。“我不知道。他也不。”_

_索林以十足的镇静又凝视了他几秒。之后发出的大笑声似乎令他更为吃惊，有好几秒他似乎被搞糊涂了，直到比尔博咧嘴回以窃笑，然后很快索林倚着他的剑笑得自己结实有力的身躯直发抖。_

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

 

比尔博恰好，注意这完全是出于意外，游荡到索林栖身的地方。他能听到其他人窃窃私语，水飞溅声，低声的咒骂还有衣服的沙沙声，于是他猜测索林在换绷带。

 

“现在按住他，从来都不是我最好的病人，哪怕他清醒时。尤其是清醒时。”欧音的声音向他飘来，而比尔博不禁微笑起来。他曾见识过索林对旁人大惊小怪的反应，在巨鹰把他放下之后他生气地吼叫然后把所有人推开。仿佛他自以为在被座狼当咀嚼玩具丢来丢去后还能好好地走路。他那次一直撑到再次瘫倒在地，正如甘道夫阴沉地预言一般。

 

“比尔博……”

 

“谁去把巴金斯大人寻来？”欧音叹气道，而比尔博感觉一阵恐慌，在他还没意识到自己在摸索戒指前冰凉的金属已经套在他手指上，把他围裹在虚幻的光亮中，他快步远离矮人们的咕哝和他们国王的轻声低语。

 

继续戴着戒指的念头很诱人。有时他只想要消失然后随意走动，没人会与他交谈或提问或让他思考那些令胸口痛苦收紧的念头。可每次他考虑要屈服于这种诱惑，另一个更强烈的恐慌便会升起，对那诱惑尖叫，对他尖叫着将戒指丢开。

 

他拽下戒指，呼吸着伊鲁勃正门外废墟上的冷空气，然后把戒指塞回口袋。

 

在索林醒来前离开的念头同样很诱人。写一张小字条。情真意切、轻松又礼貌。这是一段美妙的时光，除了尖叫和火焰还有死亡。确实享受了一段奇妙经历好几次差点被杀掉。很乐于再做一次。欢迎任何时候过来，午茶四点开始。不用费心敲门。你们的朋友，比尔博。

 

这样会简单些。转过身，骑上小马逃走然后开始漫漫返乡路。他将带着友谊离开然后把索林留给他疯癫的高烧中的胡言乱语。让比尔博保留着他对无法企及的矮人国王的幻想，注定要被远远地倾慕。够不到、毫无可能，简单不复杂。他将太太平平地叙述关于每个人都可能会有点爱上的那个风度翩翩的黑发矮人的故事，因为那才是人们对待传说的态度。而他可以假装自己美好轻松的小小世界不会被连自己都无法完全相信的疯话搅得翻天覆地。

 

他拨弄着衬衫底下的冰冷金属领子，秘银的分量那么轻以至于他有时都忘了自己穿着它，而它也成了自己着装的常见部分。他短暂地思考过自己在夏尔的村民眼里会是怎么样。他的哈比人衬衫和马裤现在又破又脏，他可爱的深绿色背心上的纽扣几乎掉光。一件用无价的金属做的闪亮上衣，一件来自长湖镇人类的沾着煤灰的破外套，大得过头用粗大的矮人腰带扎起来，一把精灵宝剑挂在腰际。

 

“一丁点也不值得尊敬。”他带着小小的笑容低声道，随后转身走回了山里。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“这是一把好剑，即便有点小。”_

_索林坐得非常靠近以致他俩的肩膀挨着，在长湖镇冰冷潮湿的小屋中等待夜幕降临时带来些许暖意。_

_“哪怕一把拆信刀是我们现在仅存的武器？”比尔博和善地说，他依然有些自豪于自己是唯一持有宝剑的人，他现在非常中意这把剑。_

_索林嘴角扬起。“我不那么担心剑刃的长度。我更担心使剑的人。”_

_“我真该把你塞回木桶里！”比尔博怒道。“坐在鱼的内脏堆里再瞧瞧你对我的剑术有什么看法！”_

_索林咯咯直笑，惬意地靠到椅子里。“木桶。”他道，摇着头微笑地望着炉火。“你究竟怎么会想到木桶的？我一秒钟也没怀疑过你会把我们从那里弄出去，但我可几乎想不到那法子。我相信你是唯一一个疯狂和聪明到乘木桶逃离瑟兰迪尔国王。”_

_比尔博的眉毛迅速挑起，然后他把剑放到腿上，感觉到胸口有个怪异的气泡。“你……真心认为我会把你们弄出去？你不觉得我可能，我不知道，逃之夭夭？或者在树林里迷路了？”_

_索林哼了哼，仿佛那念头十分滑稽，仿佛自己这笨蛋没好几个月都哀叹着比尔博多么无用。“飞贼老爷，在那时你不知怎地消失在哥布林国王的辖地，然后没有任何解释便从另一头出现而且只掉了几粒纽扣。你爬上树消失在林子里而之后你跳来跳去好像你就生于这些树里一般砍除蛛网把我们放下来。所以当你又一次消失时？不，我不怀疑你会毫无预警或理由地突然冒出来并且早就准备好退路。我很了解，当你消失时，似乎之后你就会做出某些难以置信的意外之举。”_

_比尔博咽了咽。飞快眨眼。断开视线看向炉火。“那……谢谢。那非常……”他低头看着剑，抹脸，清了几下嗓子。他胸口那泡泡又起来了而他坚决地把它摁下去，皱眉死盯着腿上的剑。这毫无用处，巴金斯先生，被一句称赞弄得兴高采烈。不要成为所有故事里那个被迷得神魂颠倒的傻瓜。那样不可能有好结果。_

_“你知道，我给它起了名字。”他把声音压得轻轻的，抬起头。索林依然残留着少少的笑意，期待地扬起眉毛。_

_“是吗？”_

_比尔博把剑举到他面前，注视着火光在流线型的剑刃上闪烁舞蹈，与上面如叶脉一般的精灵语草书纠缠在一起。他感到微笑爬上嘴角，与以往不同，这次感觉略略阴暗，稍稍自信。当他回想起蜘蛛们的惨叫。“刺针。”他轻轻说道，依然对这名字很满意。_

_索林没有回答，而当比尔博抬起头，对方的笑容不见了，但索林还凝视着他，看起来惊讶，却又怪异地紧绷。比尔博立刻转开视线清清嗓子。“我从蜘蛛那里得到灵感的。”他马上说道。随即意识到他只能在戴上戒指时听到它们，于是立刻撒了个谎。“从……你懂的。它们的刺。我在树林里弄到一个于是灵感来了。”_

_“你杀了一只蜘蛛？”索林问，语气无法辨读。_

_比尔博尴尬地咳嗽。“我……实际上没在数多少个。真的。”_

_索林的眉毛扬起来。_

_“呃假如你不大喊着冲向它们的话会容易很多！”比尔博指出，他感到自己被索林对准他的令人生畏的目光钉住了。_

_索林眨着眼，随后呼出一声大笑，摇着头往后靠去。“惊喜不断啊。”他道，几乎是对自己说，接着从椅子里推坐起身，在走过比尔博时友好地迅速捏了捏比尔博的肩膀。“那是个好名字，巴金斯老爷，我毫不怀疑它在你的手里名符其实。”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

当他听说索林真的醒过来时他已经在山里和河谷镇闲逛了三天。他潜行十分隐秘以至于消息甚至不是直接传到他那里，而是他盘坐在一小堆碎瓦砾上时偷听到的。几个不熟悉的矮人声音交谈，随着他们前进而渐渐远去。

 

比尔博的手在膝盖上快速打着节拍而他咬住嘴唇，心脏突然差点跳出胸膛。索林醒了。

 

索林醒了，不再乱说疯话，而比尔博终于能够得到对所有这一切把他卷入的困惑激流的解释了。这是他一直在等待的，三天里期待地团团转的。可现在它就在这里，现在他的答案如此接近，他却失去了勇气，带着渐长的挫败注视着自己的膝盖。

 

他可以假装这一切都未曾发生。那是个好办法。他可以只是微笑然后说很高兴看到索林恢复神智接着他可以回到原来的轨迹上。

 

“绝对不行。”他嘀咕，扮了个苦相。索林就非得来搅合，非得让比尔博好奇，而现在让比尔博非得上前面对极有可能出现的全然困惑要么是尴尬的拒绝。起码他可以指望索林能做得温柔些。

 

可是，他还可以对他得亲自做这件事而生气。

 

“对。”他恶狠狠道，朝自己点头然后用力把自己推起来。“对。”他重复，下定决心地大步直冲索林病房而去，无视所有路过的朋友，他们看见他脸上的怒容似乎都非常明智地给他让开道。

 

他走到门口的时候已经把自己激发地暴怒难当，这与他的目的很相称。从各方面而言，愤怒很容易应付。

 

索林起床了。靠着临时拼凑起来给他休息的病床床头板坐着，整个腹部裹着绷带而他肤色苍白，却比此前很长一段时间显得健康些。甘道夫坐在床边的椅子上，两人在比尔博横冲直撞闯进屋时都看了过来。

 

索林僵住了。

 

甘道夫微笑，温暖和蔼并且过分愉悦，他咯咯笑着站起来。“哎呀哎呀，哈比人老爷！一如既往，很高兴见到你。”他翩然离去，满不在乎索林给他遭到背叛的眼神、还有比尔博对那让自己生活像坠入地狱般整整三天的矮人的怒目而视。

 

比尔博只是在甘道夫拍拍他肩膀时哼了一声。“我确信你俩有很多事要讨论。”巫师窃笑道，戴上帽子然后大笑着出了门。

 

门关上了，然后比尔博沉下脸。

 

索林真的扭动不安起来，在任何其他情境下都会是教人笑破肚皮的反常，可现在他抓着毯子小心翼翼地盯着比尔博，而这只是让哈比人想去多敲几下那个愚蠢的、惹麻烦的脑袋。

 

“好。”比尔博道，深吸一口气悄悄走向床边。“很好。索林·橡木盾先生。”

 

“比尔博。”索林谨慎地应道，观察着比尔博靠近仿佛面对一个抱有敌意的战士。他的表情异常克制，起码看起来他像是努力要保持克制收敛。“很……很高兴看到你安好。”

 

“别。”比尔博喝道，现在站到了床边。“别。给我来那套。 **你。** ”他指着索林，后者盯着他的手指就像看到一把剑。“你。你亲了我。”

 

索林眨眼，非常非常缓慢，当他犹豫不决地抬头看向比尔博时脸一片空白。“不我没有。”

 

“哦是的你肯定亲了！”比尔博嚷道。“这件事上相信我，我实际上可清醒着！”

 

索林咽了咽，只是愁苦地仰视着比尔博。

 

“只是……这一切都怎么来的？”比尔博继续道，感觉恐慌再次攥住他胸口。“你起的头！还有所有那些你信口开河说的事情！我差点看着你死去而我得应付那些我得坐在那儿把你的内脏放 **进** 原来的位置我必须去做那事然后—你！你！”

 

索林瞪大的眼睛无法解读，而暴怒如此突然地离开比尔博令他膝盖发软，重重地坐到床沿，一只手用力搓着脸，一切回忆汹涌来袭。对索林盛怒的恐惧，看着他重新从孤山里出现，带着他国王的威仪和宝剑时的紧张兴奋。再一次的恐惧，当他听着索林艰难破碎的呼吸声感觉着掌心下咕嘟咕嘟冒出的血。

 

“你差点死在那里。”他虚弱地说。“你差点死掉而我没……在发生了所有事情后我从没想过你最终会死。你一直都该……该在。不论如何。而我从未有机会去思考过。思考过那个！”

 

“那个什么？”索林问道，语调平静。

 

“这个！”比尔博又怒喝道，朝索林胡乱挥手。“你！你不停地醒过来然后。然后说话！而在山里时你——”在冰冷的回忆占据他时他听见索林尖锐的吸气声，他挥开回忆。“你不是你自己。这太多了，一下子太多了。”

 

他能感到两眼像火烧般灼痛然后用袖管飞快地擦着，努力控制呼吸。可他做不到。他没法应付任何这一切，甚至无法有机会坐下来好好呼吸和 **思考** 。

 

放在大腿上的手被一枚大而温暖的长茧手心包住，粗粗的手指温柔地握住他自己的，而他的呼吸被卡在肺里，无法移动或者做其他有用的事情。

 

“我是说真的。”索林道，语气轻柔。比比尔博过去曾经听到过的都要轻柔。“全部都是。”

 

比尔博冒险用眼角余光撇过去而他立刻后悔了。索林正凑过来，要伸手去握住他的，而他的目光太过明亮，太过充盈着……一切。它们丰富温暖闪耀直视着比尔博。

 

“索林——”

 

“我全是说真的。”索林重复道，现在他伸过去用双手握住比尔博的，完全裹住然后拉近自己，同时以某种哈比人无法接受的敬畏抬头注视着比尔博。“比尔博，即便在我最深沉的疯狂中，在我最黑暗的时期在我以为我的亲人背叛我时，我从未想过怀疑你。即便在那时，在疯病中，我知道你没有一丝阴暗，只有善良。我很久之前便明白了。你是我所见过最……善良、温暖、美好的人。而在龙病面前这认知和确信都没有动摇过。”

 

“你从未提起过。”比尔博软弱无力地指出。

 

“我脑子里还有其他事情。”索林歪着嘴微笑。“比起浪漫的爱情我还有几件更紧迫的事要担忧。”

 

比尔博从没让自己准备好在现实中听见索林说那个词（译注：即上文的爱情love），而他自己发出被噎住的声音难堪又痛苦。这不是真的。这违背了他构筑起来的一切。他压制下去的一切而现在那就仿佛是战斧一下子击打自己的胸口。

 

“你……称呼我是你的呃。”他咽了咽，再次转开视线，又咽了咽，索林的大手愈发紧紧裹住他的小手。“你的呃……未婚夫。在你第一次醒来时。还有什么呃。秘银。”

 

索林畏缩了一下，但没有后退分毫。“不幸的文化理解错误，以及由于我当时的精神状态而太操之过急的举动。”

 

“你……不是真的打算……那个？”

 

索林摇摇头然后有些气喘吁吁地大笑起来。“我把自己的宝库中第二贵重的东西送给了你，在龙病中，而你没有一点怀疑？”

 

“我以为那是个很友善的举动！”比尔博无力地说，在最后破了音。

 

“一份礼物。”索林道，直视着比尔博的眼睛，那份专注令比尔博无法移开视线，哪怕他非常想这么做。“被赠予、被见证并被接受。具有重要的价值和象征。结合的象征。”

 

“什么。”比尔博短促地尖叫。

 

“我当时并非有意如此，我没有计划过。我想过要等待，等这一切过去然后我可以解释。但礼物背后的心意是真的。”握住比尔博的手收紧而索林靠得更近，眼睛被明亮的希望点燃。“比尔博，我是真心的。留在这里。和我在一起。我希望你在这里，在我身边。 _Naiblil'âmralê..._ _”_

 

“那是什么意思？”比尔博颤抖着说，心纠结起来因为他不想知道答案可他必须知道索林说了什么词，以这般的希冀和惊奇和敬畏还有许许多多绝不该指向比尔博的东西。

 

终于索林看起来有些尴尬了，尽管现在似乎有点迟了。“我没法给你确切的翻译。那近似婚约。”

 

“你意思是像。结婚。像完婚，婚姻。去结婚。你，和我结婚。你想和我结婚。”如果他把这个词说足够多次，它会听起来不那么发疯，他确信。“你，索林，想和我结婚。”

 

“我准备等待。”索林急急忙忙又说道。“你现在不用做任何事比尔博。只是留在这里……和我一起。考虑一下，和我。”

 

比尔博必须转开头，必须与索林眼里的一切断开。因为他从未，从来没有，幻想过任何像这样的事。而他的头脑里还有那么多东西。他依然感觉自己像在水里浮浮沉沉快要溺死，过去几周的剧变和泪水让他精疲力竭而现在又是 **这个** 。

 

索林无法企及。这样很安全。一切都在控制之内放好锁起来而现在索林，微笑着满不在乎地把它打开然后让所有东西像肆虐的秋日风暴般咆哮而出。比尔博感到胸口又收紧了，呼吸变成了短促的小口喘气，同时他眼睛灼烧而一切都太多、太多太快突然压下来。

 

“比尔博？”

 

“我做不到。”他低语着。“我做不到。索林我没法……没法应付这个。不是现在。太多了。我没法。我——”

 

一记小声的抽气，然后索林的手缓缓地松开勉强地拖走。比尔博没有去看，眼睛盯着地板努力阻止自己的视野不要在眼前模糊晃动。

 

“我明白了。”索林语气平静空洞，当比尔博望过去时索林的脸也一样。一片空白，毫无表情地瞪着墙壁。

 

比尔博立刻别开视线，再次用手揉着眼睛，接着把自己从床边推起来。“我……我。”他停顿了一下，吸了口气寻找着脑内某个稳定的立足点。“你……你会是个伟大的国王，索林。”

 

一切感觉都很沉重，好似他在糖浆中行走，在他接近门口时厚厚的拖拽着他令他耳鸣。他需要他的家，需要他的扶手椅和阳光还有空间可以独自坐下镇定心神然后思考。没有矮人的性命攸关，没有索林满怀希望还有其他更多东西的蓝眼睛，去思考。

 

他走出房门，假装没有听见跟随他的那刺耳、湿润、破碎、尖利的叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

_“他们那么久都在干什么？”索林小声抱怨，朝着小屋另一侧的比翁和甘道夫以他眉毛的极限皱起来。_

_比尔博从正在与比翁的某只高大安静的奶牛套近乎中抬起头来，跟随索林的视线看去然后耸耸肩。_

_“在我看来，”巴林和蔼可亲地说，“他们似乎正在不紧不慢地讨论，像讲道理的常人那样，换皮人阁下是否应该把我们踢出去留给半兽人。”_

_“假如他要赶我们走就赶呗。我不明白为何甘道夫要花那么久时间甜言蜜语地劝他。”索林闷闷不乐道，虽然比尔博会大胆猜测‘闷闷不乐’不会是索林用的词。‘不高兴地思考’，也会是个确切的描述。_

_“因为，”比尔博叹气道，抚摸贝茜（他刚给那奶牛起的名字）的鼻子然后挠了几下，“我们不请自来地冲进这男人家里，而甘道夫懂礼貌。”_

_“礼貌，”索林冷笑，仿佛这是个特别恶心的词而不是社交的基本守则，“在面对恶龙和半兽人时对我们可没什么用处，巴金斯先生。”_

_（数月后，在恶龙轻哼“你很有礼貌”时比尔博几乎要爆发出被吓坏的歇斯底里的大笑……）_

_“现在它就对我们有用，橡木盾先生！”比尔博反击道，然后他尽情享受了一会儿索林给他的惊愕表情还有巴林赞同的小小微笑。索林在他身边每天都放开更多，比尔博愈发确信矮人国王肯定是在甚少被质疑的环境中长大。“我猜，”他继续道，“这就是为何是甘道夫在与他交谈，而不是你。”_

_巴林咯咯窃笑而索林朝他俩眯起眼睛，接着把火力全开的怒视投向巫师和熊人。_

_“而且，”比尔博又说，“我觉得自己还挺喜欢比翁大人的。”_

_索林的脑袋啪地转回来重新把怒视投向比尔博。“你凭什么那么肯定？”_

_“他清晨回来时我已经醒了。”比尔博耸耸肩。“在……呃……无法否认十分尴尬的互相介绍后，我们愉快地聊了聊园艺。”_

_索林看起来目瞪口呆，然后生起气来因为他目瞪口呆。“园艺？”他问，嘴唇讥讽厌恶地翘起。_

_“对。索林。园艺！”比尔博略略举起双手，终于下定决心自己受够了这种态度。索林或许认可了他作为团队成员的价值，并且不再怠慢他，可是却也没丢掉在脾气不佳时找上比尔博对他冷嘲热讽。而比尔博早就过了紧张急切想要得到对方的阶段，非常感谢。_

_“而你没想过，在你们这场小小的快乐聊天中途，去问问他是否会帮助我们吗？”索林咬牙切齿道，他带着威胁的意味逼近比尔博，要是在几个月前这模样大概会引发比尔博几声道歉或者只是无声的接受。_

_现在比尔博放平肩膀然后朝矮人国王的虚张声势瞪回去。_

_“没有！我喜欢他的花园！这是个很漂亮的花园，没有哪个对植物或是动物照料有加的人会有多坏的心眼，所以我决定他大概可以聊一聊。而且他的确是！他给了我几个妙招如何在草莓田里种出更好的果实还有怎样防止我的玫瑰长害虫！那真的很妙而且我十分有意在一切事情结束后邀请他来喝茶！”_

_索林后退了几分，“你要邀请一头熊来喝茶？”他慢慢说道，没说出口的那个‘你这大笨蛋’显然从每个字里溢出来了。_

_“我-_ _！”比尔博开口，拔高了嗓门直到他停下来发现他们引起了围观。其他矮人正提心吊胆地注视着他俩，然后在比尔博瞧见时立刻瞥向别处。巴林显然已经远离他们，现正坐在几尺外与他弟弟安静交谈。_

_“我，”比尔博低声继续道，“会邀请比翁来喝茶，而且我猜他不会以熊的形态前来。因为要是我认为谁相处起来很愉快我就会这么做。而比翁，不像我目前的某个同伴，是非常讨人喜欢的伙伴！”_

_索林气呼呼的，交叉起胳膊靠上一根木头柱子。“我不信任他。”他咕哝。_

_“哦对，多令人震惊呐。”比尔博轻蔑地哼了哼。_

_索林嘴角耷拉下来，肩膀紧绷而手指微微握紧胳膊。那是个古怪的表情，要不是比尔博了解他，他会说索林确实被惹恼了。_

_“我信任你。”最后索林说道，“我信任那些追随我的人。”比尔博还没能消化前一句话，他又说道，朝其他矮人们的方向点头示意。“那换皮人，”他继续道，嗓音重新阴沉下来，“我不信任他，因为他没给我信任的理由。说到这点，我也不信任那巫师。我的信任给予那些自己争取到它的人。”_

_比尔博张开嘴、合上、试图张开蹦出另一个想法，但还是算了。“我-_ _，啊。好吧。抱歉。”他最终这么说道，要不是索林的小小点头，这话感觉十分惭愧。_

_现在笼罩他俩的沉默不再那么教人拘谨，比尔博重新开始挠起贝茜耳朵后头，而索林没瞪着什么东西，而是眼神放空眉毛因为沉思而纠结。_

_“你……你呃，”比尔博闭上嘴努力想找出最好的、不那么尴尬的方式问这个。他后悔先开了口，但索林歪过头期待地看向他，因此没法假装他啥都没说。他决定最好还是一股脑说出来算了，“那么你真的信任我？”_

_索林略略挑眉，然后偏头颔首，仿佛这个显而易见。“一开始没有。”他承认。“我吃不准甘道夫和你谋划了什么，或者你同意加入有什么目的。现在？”他微微低头，投向比尔博的目光里有某种诚挚和郑重。“可以性命相托。”_

_比尔博胸口有个诡异的泡泡，一个教人晕眩的振颤让他露出他确定这辈子最愚蠢的笑容。他立刻看回贝茜，一只手抚着她的脸颊直到他能再次管好自己脸上的表情。_

_“那么……那么信我这一回。”他朝还沉浸在交谈中的甘道夫和比翁点头。“让他们谈谈，有-_ _”他朝那两人的方向大略挥挥手，“有礼貌地。你不可能要求啥就有啥。而且，即便最终比翁决定不帮忙，在他俩讨论时大家可以休息一下。半兽人到不了这里，而大伙儿都累坏了。”他稍稍转身脑袋转向屋子的方向，其他大部分矮人正在那儿互相靠着或是倚着木头柱子，如果他们没完全躺在干草堆上的话。“让那两人去争论，不要无力，这样在重新跑路前我们全都可以喘一口气。”_

_索林注视了比尔博片刻，歪着脑袋，眼神透着估量，随后扫视过他的矮人们，在每人身上停留一下。又过了一会儿，他看回比尔博，点了一下头，什么都没说，直到将近半小时后他们全被邀请坐到桌边吃早餐。_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他悄悄溜走了，无人发现注意，他给其他人留下一封短笺道别，说随时恭候他们来访。这感觉不对，他都能想象出他们面对自己这张疏离客气的短信时失望的脸，可他没法面对所有那些大惊小怪和告别。

 

恶龙是一回事，但情绪激动的矮人们则是比尔博尚未做过心理建设的挑战。不能在当他还在承受某个折磨人、令人枯竭的遭遇所带来的痛苦时。索林的话语、他眼中的闪光、他温暖粗糙的双手，一路跟随他来到河谷镇。压倒一切的迷惑以及超负荷的恐慌与疑问让他无法想象自己能够把它们压下去好与其他人话别。

 

更不消说还有个主要的问题：他们知道吗？索林曾说过秘银那件事是一场“文化误解”。

 

比尔博回忆起当时在秘银上衣套过他脑袋时其他人静静地站着观看沉默不语，而他感觉自己是唯一一个不知道自己订婚的人。他回忆起在菲力问起索林时怪异的同情又担心的微笑，以及没人似乎去质疑为何他们高烧中的国王询问比尔博的近况。

 

这与他最近一年经历的疯狂生活很相衬。

 

至少他考虑过在河谷镇逗留好与甘道夫碰面，他觉得一个巫师在漫漫返乡路上可能会带来不少便利，作为后援或者愉快的聊天。他喜欢甘道夫。那巫师脾气暴躁而且习惯于神神叨叨地嘟囔着走去别处，但无论他们在何处相遇，他的伟大之中总有些根深蒂固的质朴让比尔博十分自在。

 

只消充满拉长着脸的摇头以及生气的小声抱怨的两天便让他彻底后悔做了这个决定。

 

“那么，”甘道夫轻蔑地说，他俩正悠闲地骑马沿着安都因河穿过山麓，“在回到你那舒适宁静的地下洞府后，你到底打算做些什么呢？”

 

甘道夫说着‘舒适’和‘宁静’时感觉像是侮辱人的词。

 

“我打算，”比尔博用手握紧缰绳咬牙切齿道，“泡一壶茶，用货真价实的茶壶。然后，我要去做些十分迫切的除尘工作，坐到壁炉边带垫子的扶手椅里免受风吹雨打，只是享受一会儿清净！接着到了早上，我要给花园除草，我确定那里肯定一团糟。之后我要过一阵平静时光，不用担心什么玩意儿可能跳出来杀了我，或者谁去值下一轮班，或者哪个矮人耍-耍……矮人样！”

 

甘道夫抽出烟斗，一边点烟一边暗自小声骂骂咧咧。比尔博听到了几个词“笨蛋矮人们”还有“想清楚再行动”于是他差点停住小马。

 

“那么你也知道了？”他突然说道，“是不是除了我，所有人都知道了？！”

 

“知道什么，巴金斯老爷？”甘道夫叼着烟斗嘟囔，始终听起来前所未有地厌倦疲惫。

 

“知道我该死地毫无自觉就订婚了而且也没人费心告诉我！”

 

甘道夫斜眼瞥他，然后呼出一口烟。“我曾怀疑过，在看到秘银上衣时。那可不是任何矮人会轻易舍弃的物件，更别提某个身陷龙病的矮人了。但我确定即将到来的大战更重要。”

 

“为啥那衣服那么重要？”比尔博问道，压住下巴皱眉看向衬衫底下露出来的一点点发亮的金属。“那是银钢。”

 

“那个，”甘道夫不耐烦地说，“是这世上最珍贵的金属。而你正穿着的‘银钢’衣服在那堆宝藏里的价值仅次于阿肯宝石。”

 

比尔博纠起眉头咬紧下颚，因为又一次，没人 _告诉_ 他这些事！“所以当时就没人想过要表示一下惊讶？惊讶索林刚……刚给我明显类似矮人的订婚戒指？”

 

“比尔博·巴金斯，”甘道夫怒喝，仿佛正在纠正一个任性的学生，“我确信你是唯一一个可能对此感到惊讶的人！”

 

“什么？！”比尔博立刻紧张起来以至于小马（他叫她毛毛）猛地仰起头抗议地嘶叫，而比尔博花了好几分钟重新控制住她，同时他继续结结巴巴说着话。“什么-。怎么-。你什么意思？什么叫只有我一个人会惊讶？！那确实教人吃惊！索林——”

 

“索林不会含蓄。”甘道夫大声打断他。“他在所有事情上都不会含蓄，而且以矮人标准来看，他绝对是教人恶心地神魂颠倒意乱情迷啦！很久之前我就提议过让他说出这件事然后处理完它。而他当然不会听我的，坚持远征的任务必须摆在首位！”

 

“很久什么-恶心-。什么？多久-”

 

“在所有事情里，”甘道夫继续道，怒气冲冲地抽着烟，“他偏偏这桩事倒圆滑起来了！要是他在其他任何一件事上能有这般谨慎，这场远征可能会顺利得多！”

 

比尔博感到有点晕眩，他确定。神魂颠倒？很久以前？教人恶心地意乱情迷了？“这是……这是我们在讨论的索林吗？索林·橡木盾？高大？阴沉？常常谈论当国王什么的？”绝对在比尔博之上的阶级？比比尔博高好几级？“还有我们也在讨论我，对吗？来自夏尔的半身人？我都不会正确使剑，甘道夫！”

 

“没错，比尔博！”甘道夫爆发了，“你和索林·橡木盾！两个让我很愤怒的傻瓜，看着你们像神经质的少年一样在对方身边绕圈子！一个太过专注于将来的庞大计划而没去考虑眼前，而另一个则沉溺于自己那愚蠢的缺乏安全感里而不去看看就在他面前发生的事！”

 

“我没有-”比尔博住了口，咽下口水然后飞快地眨眼。他真的不晓得到这份上自己要反驳什么。这时他想起另一个细节。甘道夫很久之前就劝过索林了？在大战前，他们最后一次见到甘道夫是在……“这……这事在我们进入幽暗密林前就已经有了？”

 

“是绿林。”甘道夫哼哼着。“在我们穿越它时别让任何精灵听见你那么称呼它，哈比人老爷。对没错。”甘道夫叹了口气然后怒气消了些，摇着头，更加温和地继续道。“没错，比尔博。起码我是在那时注意到索林已经荒谬地爱上了你。”

 

这句话出来后比尔博不得不努力吞咽。爱上。索林曾经说过一次这个沉重的词，但比尔博当时还不用听见另一个人用确定的语气说出来。索林爱着他。他第一个本能反应是大笑置之，因为开什么玩笑，索林，爱着比尔博。可他真的没法对它置之不理，在索林倾吐出那个……结婚的事，对吧？

 

所以，就是这样了。事实就在那里。索林爱着比尔博。不用再否认那个事实，无论听上去多么疯狂。

 

比尔博爱着索林吗？

 

 

 

这个念头他从未允许自己多想。他知道自己和索林在一起时有点 _什么_ 。他知道有索林在他的世界感觉更明亮，索林的微笑像炽热的熔炉一样点燃起比尔博胸口的什么东西，索林让他感觉更像自己，比起前几十年的人生。他曾习惯于当巴金斯先生，维护这个头衔和伴随而来的一切。与索林在一起时他是比尔博，还有一切他逐渐成长起来的东西。

 

但爱似乎依然像是如此高高在上比尔博从不期望会得到的东西。他还是很难让自己的脑袋想象出爱着索林是什么样，依然被太过头的现实搞得头晕眼花，无法安心地消化这些词。

 

“这件事上我需要时间，甘道夫。”他最后说道。“索林显然花了好几个月思考这件事而且，而且明显计划了一番。但我只是……他把这摊子事丢给我才没几天！我需要时间思考。理出头绪。在我自己家。”

 

甘道夫又哼了哼，小声嘟囔着什么，然后摇摇头，但没再继续刺探施压。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“那么伊鲁博是怎么样的？”_

_又是一个安宁平静的夜晚，比尔博背靠一根细瘦的树干坐着，在索林沉默的陪伴下抬头仰望着天空。这次是那矮人值班，而索林站立着斜靠同一棵树的另一边，目光锐利地扫视远处的丘陵同时偶尔回头瞥一下他的队伍。他没有因为比尔博的问题而停下，但确实顿了一顿，微微往下朝哈比人的方向偏过头但并未真的看过去。_

_“什么怎么样？”他问，谨慎而警惕。_

_“跟我说说它。”_

_索林的回答是迅速的低吼。“它躺在龙炎之下的废墟里。”_

_比尔博没有掌击对方的腿，不过也就差一点。“我知道那个，你这笨蛋。我已经相当熟悉恶龙啦燃烧啦灰飞烟灭啦死亡啦以及废墟之类的。我说的是在那之前。它是什么样的？”_

_索林逆着月光被勾勒出侧影，所以比尔博看不清他的脸。但他的确看见索林身体紧绷起来，现在扭过头望向比尔博。“你什么意思？”_

_“我的意思是，”比尔博翻了个白眼气呼呼地说。矮人们呐。“我的意思是，当你住那里时它是什么样的？当它还不是某个伟大遥远失落的故土而只是……一个家时？”_

_他还是看不清索林的脸，但他听见缓慢稳定的呼气贯穿漫长的沉默。索林重新凝望远方，面孔被他浓密的头发遮挡而寂静还在持续。它拖得那么久让比尔博开始坐立不安难受起来，这与他俩平日那种安宁的寂静不同。_

_他正要开口为自己打听不该打听的事而道歉，因为这的确不关他的事，这时索林沿着树滑下去重重地坐到他身边，前臂搭在膝盖上，没有焦点地注视远方。_

_“你为什么会关心？”他问，语气里没有责备或愤怒。没有疑虑。它听起来柔和困惑，几乎带着些脆弱，而且这是在他说‘我这辈子从未这么大错特错’过之后比尔博从他嘴里听到的最真诚的话。_

_“我为什么不会关心？”_

_索林双手交握，收起来掖在身前。“这不是你的故乡。不是你的故事。在你与我签合同前对伊鲁博一无所知。你没理由关心它过去什么样。”_

_“它是个家，不是吗？或者曾经是。”比尔博叹了一小口气，而索林把头稍稍偏向他这边，双手紧绷却始终没有看向比尔博。“我的意思是……说实话我真的不需要那些宝藏。我有自己的房子，我背后巴金斯家族的名号，还有伴随而来的所有声望和其他乱七八糟的东西。一点点金子对我没太大用处。我并不非常在乎那个。但……但就像我说的。在我从哥布林洞穴返回来时。这是个家，而我不了解它但它是你的家。我想，它值得这场疯狂的旅程。而假如我将要面对烈火死亡废墟还有所有那些东西，我想知道为什么。为什么它如此重要。”_

_继续沉默。比尔博瞥过去时，索林一动不动，头转向比尔博，手在身前握成拳头。沉默持续着，变得沉重压迫而比尔博开始不安地拨弄兜里的戒指。它有点变成他的焦虑石，而他指尖玩转着一直温暖的金指环，感觉到逐渐升起的紧张感。_

_“瞧，对不起。”他最后说道，准备从地上把自己推起来好给索林腾点地方。“我很抱歉它不……它真的不关我的事。我没——”_

_一只手拽住他的衬衫袖子，只是几根手指抓起袖口，然后把他拉回原地。比尔博又坐了下去瞪着对方，而索林立刻飞快地缩回手仿佛从没伸出去过一般。_

_“在我小时候，”索林道，嗓音温和遥远沉浸在回忆中，“我总是偷溜去城墙上。或是到大矿井和熔炉房。而我老是惹麻烦，抓着我妹妹一起看着黄金如河流般穿过山城底下的岩石。”_

_比尔博倚着大树，微笑着想象一个小索林，毫无疑问是一直任性又严肃。“我以前不知道你还有个妹妹。”_

_“菲力和奇力的母亲，迪斯。从来都是都灵家族的优秀女儿。”一小声吹气让比尔博以为可能是大笑，而他自己的笑容也扩大了。索林向来都那么干练充当着团队领袖的角色，以至于很容易便忘记对于队伍里几个矮人来说他还是家人。“在我们年轻时，迪斯不像我承受那么大压力。她不是长子，而我经常利用她任性的脾气作为偷跑出去的借口。假如我说是在追赶自己的妹妹，那么溜到城墙上去看天上的云朵就会容易许多。”_

_“我只能想象，”比尔博咯咯笑道，“小孩子的你什么样。要是换到夏尔的丘陵，你肯定是最难应付的小家伙。如果你只有现在一半顽固的话……”索林柔声笑了，而比尔博可以看清他是如何放松下来，两手松开脑袋往后靠上树干。_

_“我不太善于服从直接命令，不行。而且我也不太受得了限制。孤山一直……那么巨大广阔。感觉比整个世界还要大。等你亲眼见到它时就会明白。你可以站在底层然后抬头看而只能望见延绵不绝的楼梯，而拱道、大门和灯火犹如镶嵌在石块中的星辰般熠熠生辉，一直向上伸展永无止境。总是有火光和温暖从下方的熔炉房传来。靠上楼层用黄金焊接起来的石块留在了山里，上面雕刻着我们祖先历史和传奇中伟大的场面，在四处可见的火盆和火炬映照下闪耀。你可能会以为一座山里都是冰冷潮湿的石头。但并非如此。”索林的嗓音伴随他的远望而逐渐减弱，最终变为一句低语，比尔博想着这句话不是要说给任何人听，它迷失在对消失已久的家园的回忆与感伤中。“它一直都温暖明亮广阔无边。”_

_比尔博的笑容更大了，他注视着索林被远处摇曳的篝火照亮的脸庞上的小小微笑，只有这一次他没有花时间重重压下从胸口流过的暖意。_

_“那么我迫不及待想要看到它了。”他柔声道，当索林转头近乎诧异地看着他时笑得更开。“真心的。它听起来无与伦比，索林。”_

_“它的确是。”索林幽幽说道，用比尔博已经熟悉的无法辨读的表情看着对方。他的目光稍稍略过比尔博而他的眉毛些许纠起，仿佛正在同时苦思好几件事却无法决定要哪个。他的手又紧握住，紧绷慢慢回归。“比尔博……”_

_“嗯？什么事？”_

_索林咬紧下颌，嘴唇抿成直线，随后鼻子缓缓喷出一口气。他突然把自己从地上推起来，语气生硬地说。“去休息吧。下一轮班我可能需要你的好视力，而且我们明天还有一大段路要赶。”_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“这位你承诺提供服务的人是谁？这个‘索林·橡木盾’？”

 

他差点爆发出大笑。多绝妙的问题。在这场荒唐事之后、在回家遭遇洗劫还有掩藏在礼貌的寒暄和好奇的目光底下的绝对混乱后。那恰恰是这纪元的难题。

 

“他……他是我的朋友。”（译注：原文里用的he IS my friend而原电影里是he WAS my friend）比尔博想好了回答，他摇摇头调整身上盾牌的位置（他从没想到在走进夏尔前让自己形象显得温和些。一点也没想起来。）然后踏进房门。

 

花了一周多他才能真正说自己重新回家了。一周里他用分掉袋底洞时收到的钱去拼命追回那些至少是他钟爱的物件。他母亲的嫁妆箱、他父亲制作的椅子、愚蠢的花边桌布。而他发现自己似乎把所剩无几的耐心全留在了伊鲁博。

 

“怎么，巴金斯先生！我理解这段时间对你来说很困难，可我还是付了好大一笔钱买下这些椅子的。”

 

比尔博揉着前额然后缓慢吸气。“没错我肯定你付了，四枚金币是很大一笔花销我相信。”他反驳道。“但你是在我被认为死亡的时候买下这些的，如你所见，既然我现在过来要回这些椅子，说明我绝对没死！而且我会把钱还给你的！”

 

里多·哈特福德摇摇头，那个假惺惺的小小皱眉让比尔博几乎想要敲上去一了百了。“这事令人不快啊巴金斯先生，真的。”

 

“没错！看见我的家具四散在夏尔各处太糟糕了！回家看到这样子太棒了！”他把四枚金币塞进那胖乎乎的哈比人手里，赶在对方再说什么话之前抓起了椅子，他无视里多吃惊的结结巴巴便带着自己该死的物品扬长而去。

 

这场面重复了好几回。即便当他们表现更合作，比尔博依然很难在哈比人和他们非得表现得一切都如阳光和玫瑰一般美好的需求面前管住自己的脾气。

 

“哎呀比尔博先生，怎么不来坐一会儿？我们刚要开始上晚餐！”

 

洛瑞·波芬一脸温暖笑容而她母亲四处忙活，与此同时比尔博努力想着借口可以摆脱一晚上的礼貌对话。“谢谢，波芬小姐，但我真的——”

 

“你变得太瘦啦。”那年长的女士插嘴道，“那些冒险啊，教人不快。把你的肉都消掉啦！别着急巴金斯先生。我做了个美味的布丁所有人都吃得停不下来呢。我们马上就会让你重新看起来像个体面的哈比人的！把那些没有规则的事全抛到后头！我老是说没有哪个正派的哈比人——”

 

“那么我就是个不正派的哈比人！”比尔博猛地喝道，随即立刻对着那些震惊的表情瑟缩后悔起来。他真的不该对每个与他交谈的可怜人泄愤的。“对不起，波芬太太。我很抱歉，只是——”

 

“哦你这小可怜。”她拍拍他胳膊而洛瑞则挤出更为勉强紧张的笑容。“我们很高兴你回到家恢复体面巴金斯先生。那肯定可怕极了，被那些个矮人们拖着走。他们没有礼貌，一点也没有。但那都结束了吧？你会马上变回你自己的，等着瞧吧。”

 

“对。”他虚弱地说。那或许正是问题所在。他比过去都更像自己，而现在他不晓得该怎么变回巴金斯先生。能干干净净再次穿回细软棉衫和精致绣花天鹅绒是很好，可以尽情用自己的厨房器皿烹调、抽烟时不用感觉石子嵌进皮肤以及担心是否有哥布林的血落到烟斗里都很好。这一切都很棒。可一旦他踏出家门……

 

“对……”他又说道。“我只是需要……对。抱歉，波芬太太，我呃，我真的还有另一个……约会。我不得不另找机会试试那个布丁了，我相信它十分美味。”

 

不是每个人都对他突然变得不体面或不受尊敬那么宽容。

 

“巴金斯先生你给我立刻开门！”

 

卡梅莉亚·萨克维尔，讨厌程度仅次于她的儿媳罗贝莉亚。而且在顽固刻薄上还略胜一筹。假如他试图无视她，对方会在那儿待上几小时。比尔博咬紧下巴然后带着露齿笑容猛地打开门。

 

“哎呀，萨克维尔太太，真是幸会。”他咬牙切齿道，对着老太太脸上的冷笑露出更多牙齿。

 

“别给我来什么‘幸会’！在你对我们家的好名声做出那些事之后！”

 

“如果我没记错的话，”比尔博慢悠悠地说，“我没对萨克维尔-巴金斯家的名声做过任何事。”这是句侮辱。但看到她的脸震惊地扭曲就值了。总是对他们不能得到袋底洞充满怨恨。

 

“你丢人现眼！跑去冒险！你变了而且你把巴金斯家的名声连带着拖进泥里！看到你与矮人们跑出去然后像那样闲逛回到这所好房子里简直是荒唐透顶！”

 

比尔博靠着弧形拱门，假装兴味盎然地挑起眉毛。“肯定很让人不快，对这场乱糟糟的事我感到抱歉。”

 

“我以前就晓得这不配！早就知道！邦哥和那个野蛮的图克家的女人跑掉！图克家名声虽好但那家人血脉里有怪东西而现在——”

 

“我请求你，”比尔博温和但坚定地说，“不要那样说我的父母，萨克维尔太太。尤其是我的母亲。”

 

“你不是正派的巴金斯！要我说的话你本该和那群矮人暴民迷失在野地里然后把房子和头衔留给那些给它们争光的人！”

 

“我现在必须要求你离开了。”比尔博怒道。

 

“在我说完心里话之前是不会走的，先生！你自私、无礼、十足的古怪不守规矩而且——”

 

“而且，”比尔博打断她，凑上去完全露出牙齿。“在和矮人暴民们流浪时我学到了某些有趣的事。真的很启发人。你有没有看见我回来时带的那把剑？可爱的精灵制品，我相当喜欢。不幸的是我也从矮人那里学到几个坏习惯。比如在有人对我的亲人和家不敬时我真的、真的、接受不太良好。事情会变得很可怕。”

 

他之后会后悔的。他知道这点，但哦这值得看到她的脸变得惨白嘴巴惊愕地大张。老太太结结巴巴了一阵随后提起裙摆匆匆离去还警惕地回望，比尔博爆发出大笑关上了门。

 

 

_这就是他们远征的目的，恶龙已死，孤山收回，为索林加冕为国王。这是他签合同时答应要办到的事。_

_这没能阻止他胃里不安恶心的搅动，比尔博与其他人沿着通向王座的走道站成一排。起初只是一点细小的怀疑，观察着索林在远处的长湖镇民被火烧尖叫时却注视孤山。在他们走进财宝库时注意到索林因为某种无名的情绪而几近颤抖，他的双眼放大发亮。_

_现在他看着索林一路走向王座，巴林在那里候着拿着王冠，而那纠结的怀疑愈发强烈。那矮人发现了国王的寝宫，为自己装点上层层绸缎毛皮黄金，淹没在叮当作响的华服之中。比尔博感觉索林就像是消失于那宽大的斗篷中，像那个他认识的矮人已经被头衔与火焰窒息。索林双眼中不变的暖意被取代，取而代之的是某种灼烧，狂躁的光芒和紧握住的双手以及咬紧的下颌，他走向他的王座，目光紧紧盯住那上面阿肯宝石本该放置其中的空档。_

_他应该把它交给他。这是索林想要的一切，想要紧紧抓住的一切。而它温暖地沉沉甸甸地收在比尔博的外套里而他知道自己应该把它交给他。他想要把它交给他。想要成为那个找到它的人，想要看见比尔博把这个他无比渴求的东西递过去时矮人的面孔被点亮然后——_

_然后怎么样？_

_比尔博双手交握在身前，嘴巴闭紧，把阿肯宝石藏好。有哪里不对劲。_

_其余矮人在索林行过他们每个人身旁时向他们的国王鞠躬，后者的目光没有落到这些帮他到达这位置的亲族身上，而是始终盯着王座。比尔博咽下他的焦虑，在索林快要经过他时歪过头。_

_索林停下脚步，而比尔博咬紧牙关，不知道这次究竟发生了什么事。他无需鞠躬，索林是国王，但不是他的国王。_

_他眼睛盯住脚边的石地，当一只手绕过来搭在他后背时他惊跳了一下。他抬起头，而索林别过头然后目光重新回到王座上，一只戴满戒指的手完全按住比尔博后背下方，无声地把他引上台阶去高台。_

_比尔博任凭那只手领着他而飞快眨眼，感觉到什么东西在胸口结节，加入他腹部的搅动。那触碰并非反常，他过去曾被后背一只大手引领过。轻轻的肘击，拍肩，友好的握手，一只手伸出来按在他身上同时一个声音大喊着让他跑。_

_只是这是第一次他想从这触碰中退缩，感觉到这里面的阴暗和错误，而不是惯常的安慰。_

_索林把他领到王座旁边的一处然后停下，转身面对比尔博，后者困惑地皱起眉头因为他真的不属于此处。他在这上面究竟要干吗？_

_那只手拿开了，接着伸过去握住比尔博后颈，引起他的注意然后把他牢牢固定在原地。比尔博的呼吸梗在肺里而他的心砰砰直跳，每一个直觉都在尖叫着要他逃走而他只是僵立在那儿瞪大眼睛对着索林火热的视线。_

_“这里，”索林道，略略收紧手指来强调他的话，“就是这里，是我要你待的地方。无论何时我在王座上，你就站在这里。明白吗？”_

_比尔博立刻点头，眉毛因为彻底的困惑而纠起但却不敢向面前这个巨大的陌生人提问。索林点点头，放开比尔博，而哈比人立刻吸了口气，诡异地感觉自己像是又一次面对史矛革。他抬起头对上巴林的目光，却硬生生止住，因为年长矮人脸上痛苦的神情，握着王冠的手指关节发白，还有他眼里的悲伤。巴林摇摇头，只是微微地，而他俩都把注意力转回国王身上。_

_他注视着索林，对脑子里那个念头还有恶龙曾带给他的紧张恐惧感的回归而皱眉，与此同时王冠被戴到了他友人的头上。_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

他给花园除草。感受着手底下的泥土并且努力不去想着这是他唯一能真正感觉回家了的地方。

 

除草很辛苦，他大部分的植物被长了超过一年的野草遮盖。荆棘疯长丛生，薄荷长得压过其他所有草木。但他能够让自己埋头于土地里，忽略荆棘割伤他的手，专注于手掌底下的绿色植物。

 

从比翁家花园捡来的橡子还在他壁炉上的一个小盒子里。当比尔博和甘道夫回程顺道拜访他的小屋时，熊人对这橡子微笑。他笑着给了比尔博一整袋来自他花园的种子，比尔博高高兴兴地种在富饶的黑土里，而那颗橡子还在自己的盒子中。

 

他也没有想到它。他只想着自己是否需要去浇水，想着后背晒到的阳光和脚下的泥土还有他发现如果忽略掉那些愉快的打招呼以及从路上飘来的‘早上好’的话，没有人会和他交谈。

 

他坚决不去思考那里面的含义，这时一声呱呱的鸦叫引起他的注意，那喉音十分刺耳盖过夏尔这里鸟儿们平常轻柔的啾啾声。比尔博抬起头，而那渡鸦从他家烟囱顶上低头回望他，鸟儿巨大黝黑在蓝天的映衬下显眼突出。

 

渡鸦偏过头扑打着翅膀，发出一系列怪异的呱呱和颤音。比尔博不晓得自己是否应该要去听懂它，但他回忆起曾看见索林朝某只渡鸦耳语，在几个月前，然后放出去找丹恩。

 

“你可以告诉他们我平安返回了。”比尔博最终道，心突突直跳而握着一把野草正要拔出的双手发抖。渡鸦又啾啾叫了几秒，而他晓得自己被旁人围观了，知道与大鸟们说话不是常事可他真的不在乎，他看着巨大的黑色羽翼在明亮的天际伸展，来自伊鲁博的渡鸦飞走了。

 

比尔博慢慢呼出一口气，无法停下双手的震颤于是他紧张地在裤子上蹭掉泥土，手指不安地搁在口袋外面按着那枚从不离身的金戒指。这就好像是一个梦过来打破清醒的世界，提醒他所有发生过的事。

 

他急忙回到屋里，感觉他需要逃离。逃离回忆，逃避心脏的重击和自己无法像过去那样沉浸于自己头脑和书本的现实。

 

房子很安静。温暖沉默整洁。他的脚步声像是某种入侵，像是打断这种他过去总是能在外界变得太难承受时跑回去的古怪宁静。

 

过去这里一直是他的避风港、他逃离现实的安宁平静之处，没有人和他说话。即便现在，也没人和他说话。

 

他重重地坐进椅子里，而它依旧完美地撑住他，用它高高的靠背与全套扶手保护着他。比尔博拿起之前翻阅的书本，是关于古往今来各种精灵语发言的讨论，接着把书放下，当他回想起奇力身边那女精灵发亮的琥珀色眼睛。

 

索林有没有发现这事？奇力有没有成功与他的木精灵偷偷跑走？

 

寂静中时钟滴答作响，柴火在即将到来的春天前残留的冷空气中噼啪燃烧。比尔博以手托腮，手指敲着太阳穴，注视着时钟。那东西总是走得快一些。

 

波佛会修好它。他总是考虑着修修补补小物件，他的手一直忙着在捡到的任何一块木头上雕刻小花样，同时还说着黄色笑话或者突然唱起歌来。奇力当然会加入然后很快许多矮人会争执谁能唱得最大声还有谁跑调最厉害。

 

在那嘈杂之中，轻轻地，仿佛希望自己不要被发现似地，索林会独自平静地歌唱，他的声音稳定低沉而且无论比尔博处于那片混乱中的何处那歌声总会飘向他。

 

比尔博坐在他的屋子、他平静的避难所的沉寂中，意识到这是第一次他在自己家里感觉孤独。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_“所有哈比人都像你一样吗？”某天索林在他们并驾而行时问，朝比尔博好奇困惑地皱眉。_

_“什么？像什么？我哪样了？”他不确定自己是否想要听到答案，特别是当索林紧绷起来飞快地转开头，笨拙地耸肩。_

_“扑向半兽人还有在打斗中与疯狂的哥布林说笑同时还忘了他们的手帕。”索林最后说道，嘴角翘起，而比尔博对这想法爆笑出声。_

_“哦天啊没有！”他轻声笑道，在索林盯着他时还在咯咯窃笑而他在想象着其他哈比人现在会怎么看待自己时不得不抹掉笑出来的眼泪。“一点也不像。我真的是自己见过最坏的哈比人之一。我是说，我甚至都没想办法缝好马甲上的扣子！”那让他又爆发出另一轮大笑而索林瞪着他仿佛对方已经疯了。_

_“你什么意思，最坏的哈比人之一？你没做错任何事。如果有什么的话你倒是许多次证明了自己对远征队的价值。”索林皱眉，看起来对比尔博‘有史以来最坏的哈比人’的称号十分不满而比尔博又开始哈哈大笑。_

_“索林，哈比人不会去做大事或者任何危险的事！如果你去布理，会被认为是个反常而有勇无谋的冒险者！我因为总是读冒险故事已经收获不少斜眼了，我都没法想象在我跑出去大嚷着要去冒险、手里拿着那合同背上背着包后爆发的丑闻。一个巴金斯和一伙矮人还有一个巫师跑了！我猜他们会愤怒震惊地小声议论好几个月。”_

_索林看起来一丁点也没得到安抚，他的眉头皱得更深。“他们应该以你为荣。你离开了故乡而且救了我的命，拯救我们于无数危难中，而那不该是感到丢脸而推开的事。”_

_比尔博挥挥手又轻笑起来。“别恭维我了索林，你知道我受不住。”_

_“这不是恭维！”索林猛喝道，然后因比尔博吃惊的表情而怒气冲冲地转开视线接着在小马的脑袋后面气愤地低声抱怨。“你做了那么多事，比我曾相信你做到的还多。而现在我坚信你比任何会轻视你的半身人要优秀，就因为你比他们所能希望成为的人还要伟大。你要回到一个因为你的勇气而贬低你的地方——”他停下来咬紧牙关，攥紧手里的缰绳，阴沉地皱起眉，紧咬下巴，双眼因为维护比尔博而燃烧。_

_那个颤动又来了。那个该死的暖意又找上了他，因为没有人，更别提索林，会这样看待他。“索林，”他柔声道，“那真的没关系。谢谢。我不……呃我想没有哈比人曾被哪个矮人赞扬过。我不担心他们会怎么看我，我很高兴自己来了，而你的话比他们任何的流言蜚语都远远更有意义。”_

_“你决不该被迫去忍受他们的流言蜚语。”索林咆哮道，接着踢了小马一脚，小步跑到队伍最前面，把一个大惑不解头晕目眩的比尔博留在身后。_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

孤独没有离去。

 

他爱着家里每一个拱门和每一条温馨的木梁，但沉默逼仄地环绕压迫他而哈比人们的唠叨让他烦躁。对每一道轻蔑的斜眼他都想大喊“我与一条恶龙说笑而且活着出来了！你们去年干了什么？”而他还是管好了舌头。他窗外欢声笑语，阳光穿透树叶倾洒下来，屋子外面被生长的绿植环绕。而他感觉窗外像是另一个世界。

 

他煮饭然后回忆起庞伯给着放何种香料的提议当时他与波佛友好地争论怎样煮好炖兔肉，互相来回抢夺着长柄勺直到索林大吼说他要把它全丢到火上而他们要是不抓紧时间动手的话只能吃焦掉的碎肉了。

 

他回想起教欧力编织，从商贩那儿买来毛线和毛衣针然后带着年轻的矮人打毛线圈和结，几周后以温暖的自豪感戴上粗笨的手套。欧力对此投入所有矮人都带有的专注热情，很快他就织出矮人风格的图案，把轮廓分明的几何色块编进给他们所有人的围巾里。

 

葛罗音会一直唠唠叨叨说着他的家人，给比尔博看他说服精灵王子还给他的相片而他粗重的嗓音充满温馨和自豪谈论他的太太和‘小子’金雳。

 

索林总会坐在他旁边烤火，而现在比尔博回想着那些表情还有轻抚他后背的手。无论谁坐在哪儿，最后总是索林坐在他旁边，安静舒适温暖的陪伴。在比尔博练剑时扬起微笑，在接受比尔博紧张时真的无法闭嘴的现实时因对方的喋喋不休而大笑。‘你决不该被迫去忍受他们的流言蜚语’索林曾被比尔博将丢人现眼地回夏尔去而怒斥。

 

那些公开坦率的长久注视，比尔博现在才开始明白，而当他意识到自己在多久前就看到这些古怪、探究而憧憬的神情后会暗自发笑。

 

温暖的双手曾紧握住他的，蓝色的眸子满溢着远超比尔博所能承受的东西还有一个家、一处归属的承诺。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“所以我当时正在享用晚餐，我甚至还记得是什么菜！一条鲑鱼！一条该死的鲑鱼配马铃薯加柠檬！然后这个蠢货，”他朝德瓦林比划，后者对着比尔博的挥手爆发大笑，“闯进来说着‘德瓦林为你效劳，吃的在哪儿？’”_

_“没错而且是一顿好饭！”德瓦林在一片喧闹中大嚷，然后在比尔博朝他丢了个面包卷后笑得更大声了。_

_“所以我惊呆了，因为有个矮人，在我家里吃我的 **食物** 。”奇力对此喊了句听不懂的话而比尔博朝他上下挥手让其闭嘴。“我的食物，谢谢！然后门又敲响了！很快我就被大批矮人侵扰而你们这群家伙，”矮人们仿佛被恭维般欢呼，“闭嘴！你们这群家伙！你们这群见鬼的粗人，不知怎地在一夜间把我家吃个底朝天然后开始谈论着恶龙啦火焰呀灰飞烟灭啦！”_

_“还有搞不懂为啥你的洗碗布上有好多没用的洞！”波佛大叫，咯咯笑着避开比尔博往他头上扔的小棒。_

_“我告诉过你！那是花边，而且我确定它上面还沾着你愚蠢手指留下的油渍！”_

_矮人们继续大笑着然后互相分享晚饭、高声赞许和咒骂，而比尔博则朝他们抬起双手，几乎想不起那个似乎经年已久的晚上自己有多愤怒。_

_他花了一阵，在大叫大笑的闹哄哄中，留意到索林沉默地凝眉看着篝火。比尔博感到笑声死在喉咙口，困惑地皱眉目睹索林把自己推起身离开队伍走去开始一轮沉思。_

_“哦怎么……”比尔博嘀咕，从吵闹的矮人中脱身出来朝索林正僵硬倚靠着的地方走去，后者正抬着下颚瞪视着夜色。“索林？你还好吗？”_

_索林手指敲击着厚重的臂护，心无旁骛地皱着眉头。“你当时真的不晓得我们会来？”_

_“什么？”这就是他在生气的事？有时候比尔博好奇索林是不是就随便找点事情来忿忿不平地沉思，如果离他上次生闷气过了太久的话。“呃不是，但——”_

_“甘道夫跟我们说你会和我们一起。”索林飞快说道，愤怒的低声抱怨让比尔博扬起了眉毛。_

_“呃……没有。甘道夫那天早些时候和我谈过但我叫他离开。他说自己在寻找某个人加入冒险于是我迅速赶走了他。”想起驱赶的效果他暗自窃笑。“下一桩我知道的事情就是矮人蜂拥而至还有甘道夫嘟囔什么门上的记号。”_

_“他说你愿意来。”索林咬牙切齿。“我当时还在想你干嘛大动肝火，以为你只是试图跟我们要个更好的价钱。不然就是你是个白痴，仅仅被宏大的故事与黄金吸引而同意却不知道我们真正的目标。”_

_“索林现在这真的不要紧啦——”_

_“我把你拖了出来，而你在我们会面时甚至还不知道要发生什么事！”索林反驳道，而这让比尔博突然意识到矮人对此有多生气。_

_“甘道夫本意是好的，最后结果不错——”_

_“那个巫师，”索林咆哮道，“自有打算。我当时早就不相信他了。而且我也不信任你，以为你俩共同谋划什么。而现在我对他的信任更少。他是个阴谋家而我不喜欢他违背你的意愿把你拉进一场不归他部署的远征里。”_

_比尔博不说话了，他感到胸口什么东西冰冷然后咽下升腾起的失望。“那么你……希望我别跟来？”_

_“我不是这个意思。”索林呼了口气，不自在地挪动身体。“你已经无数次证明自己的价值，而我不想要任何其他人加入队伍。那没有改变这个现实就是你被一个不露真意的搞阴谋的巫师在违背你意愿的情况下拖进来。你没有感到烦恼吗，被当做他这场另有未知企图的游戏中的棋子？你——”_

_“哎你能别再说‘违背你意愿’吗！”比尔博叹道，然后在索林犀利地看向他时眯起眼睛。“别，闭嘴。我签了那份合同不是吗？我或许搞不清你们所有人在我房子里干嘛，但我看完了合同，我听到了你们的故事。我签了自己的名字，以我的自由意志，在那张愚蠢的纸上！而它是我这辈子做的最傻的决定而我一点儿也不后悔。所以别再利用我作为你自虐的最新借口啦，索林·橡木盾！因为我很高兴被你们这帮野蛮人拖出去而且庆幸自己有某个搞阴谋的巫师来把我从书本中拉去大千世界里！”_

_索林朝他眨巴着眼睛。“……我没有自虐。”他道。_

_“橡木盾先生我十分确定你受不了没有偷偷跑开生闷气的日子超过三天。”_

_“我没有。”索林弱弱地说，依然在眨眼。_

_“你有。好啦，这里真他妈的冷而我们不是每个人都穿着十层不同的斗篷。“比尔博，因当晚的兴奋喜悦而轻浮，他实际上大着胆子挽上索林的手肘然后把呆愣愣的矮人拉回大部队中。_

_直到几乎一年后，他才回忆起索林的目光锁定在他身上，当晚剩下的时间里都瞪大眼睛好奇着，还有当他把板着脸的矮人国王拉回队伍中时大家在篝火旁互相传递的眼色。_

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

老天啊他想死那个了。

 

他想念那些嘈杂，那些混乱，那些在营火旁欢笑度过的夜晚感受着在他周围的生气勃勃。他想念那些善意的玩笑和大喊大叫以及仿佛世界除了他们十四个人再无其他。

 

比尔博在自己的洞府中作出过日子的模样。他泡茶、烹饪、作园艺、坐在扶手椅中把回忆画下来。他越来越离群索居避开其他哈比人，感觉到礼貌的对话和愉快的干扰正刺激他最后一根神经。他开始注视天空寻找着黑色的羽翼。

 

他疯狂的一部分半是企盼一只渡鸦会突然俯冲而来，携着黑暗的消息，携着一份警告信将他从这死寂的冷漠中带离。

 

过去他从来无人陪伴，自从他双亲过世后。他从未真的在旁人周围放开自己，放任自己纵声大笑或是说自己的笑话。而他现在不明白自己当时怎么会以为在矮人们往他心里不曾察觉的空洞注入色彩和活力后自己还能真的回到独自一人的生活中。

 

他想念与波佛一起烹饪还有与欧力复习新教的针法。他想念酒醉后的笑话和大笑。

 

他想念那些安静的时刻，不是像现在只有他一个，而是还有索林。坐在他身旁填补那个空间，在仿佛为他量身定做的安静时刻。想念可以坐着抽烟感受舒适的安宁而索林清洁着刀刃或仅仅只是在他身旁坐着注视营火。

 

他想念完全聚焦于他的突如其来的感情，索林对他不动摇的信心，还有他让闷闷不乐的矮人因为自己冷笑话般的评论而逗得哈哈大笑时对方吃惊的表情。

 

比尔博回想自己的日常活动，自己的闲适，而发现自己期望索林可以在旁边说说话。去给他倒茶详细讨论翻译问题，分享宁静的时刻，他们只需对方的陪伴还有你来我往小声地讲故事。

 

他回想起那些长久的注视，其他矮人之间使的眼色，索林看着他的模样仿佛他是某种超过理解范围的教人百思不得其解的奇迹。像是比尔博是……某种不可思议。

 

比尔博意识到自己在那里变成了比尔博·巴金斯，在索林·橡木盾惊叹的目光中找到了自己，而他现在无法迫使自己变回袋底洞里那个胆怯发霉的巴金斯先生。

 

他坐在床沿，秘银上衣在手中如同流泻的白银。它被收在最底下的抽屉里，远离视线却始终在比尔博心头。除了他之外所有人都在期待的信物。索林曾说是因龙症而匆忙送出，但背后的心意却依然真实。

 

金属在手中显得温暖，而他用大拇指腹摩挲衣领上的华丽装饰。

 

“我是个十足的笨蛋，对吗？”他轻声自言自语。

 

房子没有回答他，比尔博抬眼看向无声的空房间，在他很久之前跑出家门后这寂静和压迫的孤独便不再是他的避难所。微笑缓缓爬上嘴角，双手团起秘银。他决定好了。


	3. Chapter 3

_他好奇自己的生活怎么会到了这种地步，即便别人给了热饭热汤以及干净的衣服，他还是无法放松。长湖镇的人类热情欢迎了他们，然后在经历冰冷河水的冲刷、缩在小屋中哆嗦着小声说话以及半夜闯入的数日后，整个远征队被带到镇长家待在大客厅里。他们被带去洗澡，吃饭，有了舒服的地方可以坐下，而比尔博没法让自己放松下来大笑还有和其他人去闲逛，这很荒谬因为那大概是他们在这场癫狂混乱的远征中头一次有了点好运。_

_他猜想是很难放松下来，在你苦苦思考自己是否会在后一天被做成一道烧烤大餐时。假如你是一个有理智的非矮人的话。_

_于是他紧握装着加香料的热红酒的大杯，皱眉于镇长家大厅里的物资富足与镇子其余地方的破落之间的对比，然后坐到床边一张小沙发上，眺望孤山。_

_有人轻轻碰碰他的后背，一只手短暂地按了按，仅仅是因为比尔博已经习惯了索林悄声打招呼的方式他才没被吓一大跳。头几回他真的吓到了，在他突然被视为队伍真正一员并且了解到矮人们多喜欢触摸的第一手知识后。他已经适应了其他人喜欢推搡抓捏拍击来作为友好的示意或玩笑，但有一度比尔博曾以为索林只是远离那些东西。直到在山顶那次紧紧拥抱后他才意识到过去自己只是没有像现在这样入索林的青眼罢了。在那之后是泛滥的触碰；这里拍一下，肩上敲一下，在索林匆匆经过时一只手简短地按按他的手臂作为知会。小小的触碰始终提醒他矮人的存在。_

_眼下在他双肩之间的手掌几乎无甚稀奇，那是某种安慰。具象、温暖、坚定，那么平常以致平息了他升起的一些紧张。比尔博带着一抹微笑抬眼然后点点头，现在那成了他们通常打招呼的方式。碰一下，笑一下，然后他们继续说话。_

_“我需要感谢你，”索林轻声说，手滑下比尔博后背随后拿开，同时矮人挨着他坐到窗边他那张小沙发上，“为了之前你替我说话。”_

_“什么？说——？哦那没什么。”比尔博嬉笑着大略挥开了感谢。“我当然会为你的名誉担保。我想没有它你就不是索林了，那好比是你的第二天性。”_

_索林的微笑随意，暖意融融的目光反常地放松。“但愿像你说的那么容易。我很高兴得知你对我评价甚高。”_

_“你看重名誉几乎到了顽固不化的地步了，要我说实话的话。”比尔博大笑道，而索林翻着白眼叹了口气，尽管他的笑容扩大了。_

_“哎，没错。我就知道我们的飞贼只能忍那么久便会找到办法将赞美变成侮辱。”_

_“我的本意是赞美和侮辱，谢谢。你曾自己纵身跳下悬崖为了把我拉上去，而你当时甚至都不喜欢我！”_

_索林的微笑转变为尴尬的苦相，双臂别扭地在胸前交叉。“其实，我没有讨厌你。”_

_“哦别撒谎啦。”比尔博哼道，真真切切地记得所有那些不赞同的瞪视，恼怒的呼气还有无论他在索林周围干什么时短暂的怒容。_

_“我过去不信任你。但特别是我认为你不胜任之后的任务。如同德瓦林曾说的，你是温文尔雅的人，然而却承诺为我效劳。我不怎么喜欢我心里觉得你会确凿无疑在我手下惨死的命运。”索林急匆匆地说，手指不安地叩击胳膊。_

_“所以我……让你感到内疚，因为我会死？”比尔博胡乱思考着脸皱成一团。他当时真的以为索林完全公开地不喜爱他，不过现在这话开始显得有道理了。索林常常不停地扫视自己的队伍，在任何一次小规模打斗结束后在心里默默点人数，第一个跳出来挡在潜在威胁和他的矮人们中间，大嚷着下令来保证所有人完好无伤。索林将宣誓效忠视为互相提供保护和服务的信任。_

_“我确实说过我在那方面犯错了。”索林低声道，往下坐了点。_

_“呃……”比尔博歪过头，接着点了一下仿佛刚做了某个重大决定。“嗯你刚刚恰好证明了我的观点。你认为即便是某个本不该离开自己洞府的半身人小笨蛋也是你要保护的职责所在，仅仅因为他笨得签下了一份合同。”_

_“你不是笨蛋，巴金斯老爷。”索林柔声道，笑容重新开始显露。_

_“对，”比尔博咧嘴笑道，“我不是。鉴于我不是笨蛋，索林，我可以毫不犯傻地说，你值得我赌上自己的名誉。你配得上我全部的名誉。”_

_索林似乎在考虑反驳，随后他叹了口气目光闪烁着垂下头，接着把注意力转向孤山。微微的笑容没有消失，却伴随他凝视雾气氤氲的山峰而变得更为辛酸和憧憬。比尔博和他一起眺望着。他们至今已经好几个月都在注视那座孤山，明天他终将站到山上让人几乎感觉不真实。_

_他想象不出索林会是什么感觉，他和巴林，这两人将令人生畏的神秘孤山作为家来铭记。比尔博想象不出任何矮人会是什么感觉，就连他本人在看向孤山时都感到胸口发紧，而仔细追究起来，他甚至都找不到理由去这样关心。_

_“那么感觉怎么样？”他轻轻问道，“如此靠近它？”_

_索林又默默地注视了一会儿孤山，然后在他慢慢回答时没有移开视线。“感觉我或许能做到。感觉在经历那么多不顺之后，我能为我的人民们做到这个。在我可以说任务完成前还有很多工作要做，但我们在规定的时间内到达了这么远的地方，并且所有人都活着。我……”他顿了顿，活动下巴然后瑟缩了一下，好似他本无意说出，“不愿承认，但我过去不确定我们会走这么远。我会为了到达这里而奋斗到最后一刻，但我没料到自己会完成那么多。没有多少人料到。”_

_那……比比尔博原先预料听到的要多太多，而他假装吹着变冷的红酒来让自己分心同时脑子思量着这一切。他从未将索林看作会有所疑虑的人，更别提他自己的能力。“那个……”他开口道，期望自己别搞砸了，“我想他们没人将你的决绝意志考虑在内。你是我见过最顽固的家伙之一，我想如果你决心要做什么，那就能做到。哪怕你拥有的只是十二个矮人和一个非常迷糊的半身人。”_

_索林目光从孤山撇开，望向自己的队伍同时展露出微笑，接着又看回孤山。“我不需要其他任何人跟随我。或陪伴我。”_

_比尔博点点头，抿着酒。“那么，计划是什么？在我们打开门后？假如恶龙不在了那事情非常简单，但假如没有呢？”_

_“阿肯宝石。”索林静静说道。“那就是为何我们需要阿肯宝石。还有为何我们需要一名飞贼。如果恶龙在里面，那么它还沉睡着，而我们只需一块石头。像那么小的东西应该很容易拿到，而有了它我便可被承认为伊鲁博国王，能够召唤我所有亲族的军队起兵干掉那恶兽一了百了。”_

_“而你真心觉得我能做到那事？从一条恶龙那儿偷走宝石。”_

_索林撇过去，眉毛挑起仿佛那事显而易见。“你曾不被察觉地在精灵王国活动了几乎一个月。如果你无法从恶龙那里偷东西，我很怀疑还有谁能。”_

_“所以……就那样了？打开门，潜入，拿走阿肯宝石，带着无数愤怒的矮人杀死恶龙？”比尔博快速接话道，急切地想转移掉投在他身上的注意力。当索林对他毫无期待时几乎更容易些，他不用担心那些自己严重怀疑无法承受的赞赏。尽管索林展示出的计划好像十分简单，相当直接。_

_“之后有很多事要做。”索林坦陈。“伊鲁博一片废墟，我的人民需要被召回，还有任何愿意过来的亲族。最重要的是，我将需要把自己的亲信带来建立起我作为国王的势力。有不少活要干，然后我才能说完成了任务。”_

_比尔博又抿了口酒，即便现在已经凉了，然后思考着。他只是正式签字承诺完成作为飞贼的任务。严格来说，一旦他完成任务便可以立即转身离开。但那感觉……不对。“呃……”他开口，随后打着胆子伸手搭上索林的肩膀。矮人们的习性肯定真的感染他了，他想着，就连索林也对这随意的接触而朝他投去惊讶的眼光。“那个，我签字同意加入这事，而我会跟到底。我或许只是作为一名飞贼被带上，但我想要看到它完成。”_

_索林从孤山移开全部注意力，他望着比尔博仿佛不确定自己相信哈比人是否真的在那儿。那个比尔博开始熟悉的开朗笑容缓慢地显露在他脸上，然后他一只手抓住比尔博的肩，就在比尔博现在破破烂烂的衬衫领子上。_

_他靠上去，而比尔博因突如其来的空间侵入而紧绷，随后在索林的额头靠上他自己的时彻底僵住了。只是因为他曾目睹过这个举动，在索林和他外甥们之间，或者有几次和巴林之间，才让比尔博没有惊惶地猛跳开去。即便如此他无比清晰地意识到这是多么亲密；索林的大手在他肩上，索林呼吸时气息轻柔地拍在他脸颊上，索林的黑发垂落如同一道帘幕，将外界隔开把他困在这个只有他俩的气泡中。_

_“等这事完成，彻底完结。”索林轻声道，几乎是耳语。“我们将有很多事情要讨论，你和我。”_

_比尔博咽了咽，无法找回自己的声音来问问索林到底什么意思。他还在努力咽下喉咙口堵着的一块，这时索林重新挺起身坐直，朝他最后笑了笑并且友好地捏捏比尔博的肩膀，仿佛他们刚刚分享了某桩机密，然后站起来重新回到他的队伍中去。_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

决定离开后的问题是，这次比尔博没法只是抓起个背包就飞奔跑出家门。理论上他可以，如果他真想那么做的话。但他明白这次不是在最后一分钟跑去追逐某个狂野未知的旅程，并且最终会返回。这次他不会回来，而他需要考虑很多事。

 

首先，他一定会记得带手帕。

 

第一个问题是怎么去伊鲁博。上次他恰好有一名巫师和一班矮人为伴，而比尔博或许是个不守规矩的哈比人，但他可不是个笨蛋。当你驾着一辆满载货物的马车穿越遍布半兽人、哥布林、食人妖还有天知道什么怪物的高山和森林时，只是接受过几次剑术训练帮不上什么忙。冒险确实很好，但他更希望这次旅途能比他上次去孤山的艰苦跋涉要太平一些。

 

那个问题在他去了几回布理后轻松解决。那里矮人们的商队相当常见，而他常常在跃马旅店闲晃直至他听说有人要去河谷镇做买卖、干活还有瞧瞧传说中被夺回的伊鲁博。之后只需几个金币，以及更少的问题，然后便在他们一个月内出发的大篷车队里确保给他留个位置。他明白自己是个惹人好奇的形象，一个文雅的哈比人绅士披着斗篷腰上别着精灵宝剑（他确保自己带着刺叮，不仅仅是因为现在没有它自己感到空虚暴露，还因为让矮人们知道他有武器也无妨，同时它会带来一点敬意），请求加入一场非常不哈比人的旅途穿越半个中土。但商人们只是好奇地瞅他，收下他的金币以及他主动提供的烹饪协助，然后没问任何问题。而假如他们在以为他没看见时互相飞快地打小手势，那也是他们自己的事。

 

这是他非常喜爱矮人的一点。不打听他们的事，他们也不会打听你的。除非他们决定把你视为亲友，那每一丁点隐私会跑出家门而你成了上好的目标。

 

比尔博估计自己将来很有可能会有足够多的爱管闲事好打听的矮人们，而几个月只有安静狐疑的矮人们听起来就不那么糟糕了。

 

于是他只有一个月来了结所有事情准备把夏尔留在身后。他着手办的第一件事是他的遗嘱。那不过就是顺道拜访公证员，正式写下并签署同意在他离去一年后，袋底洞还有里面剩下的全部东西将转给他的堂弟德罗哥·巴金斯，他年轻的太太普利缪拉，以及他们之后的子嗣（译注：即佛罗多·巴金斯的父母）。从技术上说，假如他不改遗嘱，那房产将会传给家族下一个继承人，那就会全落到萨克维尔-巴金斯家。

 

“而我更愿意平静离开，晓得我在卡梅利娅余生都打败了她。别那么写。实际上你可以？我们可以把它作为遗嘱正式的一部分吗？卡梅利娅和罗格可以享有我的祝福，愿他们随意注视袋底洞而同时他们的远方亲戚和他烈酒鹿家的太太幸福长久地住在那里。德罗哥是我唯一能够接受的另一个巴金斯家族的人，而我真心无法忍受这个可笑的家族里其他任何人住在那儿。那么写不错。”

 

公证人是个专业人士，他面无表情公事公办地写下所有话，忽略比尔博不合宜的小声窃笑。他留下最后一条注意事项即袋底洞的产权转移要在一年期满后再宣布，这样他就能知道萨克维尔·巴金斯家那伙人将会等那么长时间准备抢走它，最后只是眼睁睁看着它转给德罗哥。这是他能送给自己最好的临别礼物。

 

没有一样事情感觉像真的。就好像某种游戏，为某个尚未被视作真实的巨大步骤做着准备。直到他买了一辆大马车以及两匹强健的小马（他决定起名叫格尔达和提尔达），并开始打包时他才最终醒来自己正要离开这地方。非常有可能是，再也不回来。

 

光他的书就占了三个箱子，而他雇了几个工人拆卸掉他的写字桌以便更容易带走。这桌子是他父亲很久以前托人给他做的，在他第一次开始草草写下故事想法或者语言笔记时，而他有时还会停下来用手指划过自己孩提时在桌脚上刻下的名字首字母涂鸦，或者是他把墨水打翻弄脏木头台面的地方。除此之外还有他母亲的首饰盒，她所有的钩针编织品，他的一箱衣服，寝具，他父母的画像，以及其他几样情感意义大于实际用途的小物件。

 

他的扶手椅是最后运上去的，它被小心包起来牢牢地固定紧靠住两桶长底烟叶，随后所有东西被盖好捆扎起来。当比尔博走回洞府，他不得不停下一阵来看看那扶手椅曾经在壁炉边的位置。

 

现在还剩两天，然后他就得与那些商人们在布理外碰头，而现在比尔博在他家圆弧形的房间门廊里流连。

 

他爱着这地方，依然爱着。某条门廊上有他母亲量他身高时匆匆刻下的痕迹，他曾坐在沙发上，他父亲的膝头，听着他曾曾祖父巴尔伯·巴金斯的故事，他打造了这个家然后开创了他们引以为傲的家族。无论他自己去到何方，他的心一部分总是会留在这里，在这个某种意义上永远是家的地方。这并不难以接受，他也不后悔自己的选择，但他仍然会怀念这里。

 

如果事情不是这样发展，他很可能会离群索居平静地待在这里，满足于书本烟斗和花园。可现在他大声自言自语而在无人回应时他感到无比苦闷。他会说某句冷笑话然后期望会有波佛歪斜笑容用一个玩笑回应他。他有温暖的壁炉却没有后背上的一只大手，一声静静的问候和触碰，如此舒适以致他甚至都没意识到。直至它消失不见。

 

这个地方是家，以后永远是一个家，但他的心不在这里，已经有好一阵不在了。而比尔博开始觉得或许一个人一生会有不止一个家，他可以在一个家成长然后在另一个家幸福地扎根。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

_不夸张地说，在其他任何一种情境下，他大概都会爱上幽暗密林里的精灵王国。地底深处的城池，建在森林的树根之间，拥有某种与瑞文戴尔相映照的狂野和美丽而同时却又迥然不同。瑞文戴尔精巧的房屋与露天的阳台有一种一丝不苟的优雅，映衬装饰着建于其上的瀑布。每道拱门每座华丽的露台都是艺术品，流泻的线条和繁复的图案肯定花费数年来准备建造。_

_幽暗密林则是全然地粗犷与天然，每座房子每条小径都像是从周围的树根中长出，比尔博好奇是不是整座王国都是这样长出来而不是建造而成。雕刻四处可见，作为朴素结构中几个更为实用的部分。然而这里的每一处都透露出一种随时可能变得野性凶猛的美丽。而这里的精灵也与他们的家十分相衬，他们浅发亮眼，比瑞文戴尔那些长袍飘飘慵懒的深发精灵更为敏捷。木精灵们在小径间跳跃，像野生动物般潜行，笑声尖利，爱开玩笑，无论去哪里身上都备足小刀或弓箭。_

_在比尔博于城中攀附着墙壁然后飞快掠过一个接一个隐蔽处时，眼下令他想到的是危险而不是美丽。精灵们似乎长期处于戒备，无论去哪里都会扫视周围，哪怕是在大笑着握住饮料或者把臂前行时。在努力寻找他们守卫弱点两天后，比尔博精疲力竭，好几次都差点摔下走道，只是因为他恰好在一条空无一人的走廊上，才免于因为发出不体面的惊叫声而被抓。_

_他需要睡眠，他需要找到某处休息，但在这个地方，无论哪里他都没法让自己放松。并不是难以找到安全的区域，比尔博早就爬进去过好几个废弃的小裂缝或是树木中间的凹陷。但每次他躺下后就能听见自己砰砰的心跳，每一道水流声，木头的嘎吱声，然后记挂着在地牢深处自己的同伴们是否安好。_

_在一整天只是在不同休息点挪窝后他终于放弃然后小心翼翼地往下走。这是一场缓慢的行进，越过守卫和巡逻，包括那个红发女精灵，她似乎养成了每隔几小时便要去快步巡视的习惯，目光专注评估检查着她的看管对象们。所有精灵都有各自让人恐惧的地方，但比尔博发觉她最为令人胆寒，仅次于那位冷静紧绷得让人害怕的国王。_

_他最终到达了矮人们的牢房，然后，犹如磁铁般地被吸引到关押索林的那间。_

_很晚了，天知道有 **多** 晚，但靠着降临城中的寂静和地牢中回荡的轻鼾声他晓得天色已晚。每个矮人都在几小时前便睡着，除了索林，他正背靠墙壁坐在地上，几乎挡住了牢房栏杆，双手紧握放在蜷起的膝盖上。_

_比尔博一眼便看清了他柔软的长发，胡乱地四散开来而不是像往常那般朝后梳，还有索林凸出的蓝眼睛底下的暗沉阴影，他有种感觉那矮人睡得就和自己一样少。这爱操心的混蛋恐怕刚刚结束来回踱步以及用恐吓般地闷闷不乐神态面对每个恰好经过的精灵，而比尔博几乎要对那些守卫感到难过了。_

_几乎而已，他想着，注视着索林眼睛周围紧绷的纹路，但还没有。_

_他谨慎地让自己安顿下来，在栏杆前面找到一处位置很好的小凹室，靠着索林那个角落的墙壁。他开始对戴着戒指观察旁人而着迷，对索林则是全然不同程度的着迷。比尔博可以看到每一口呼吸都被仔细估量，一下子呼出，然后慢慢吸回去。索林的目光不停地从外面转回自己牢房的四壁，然后重新移出去无声地点着自己能看到的每间牢房，他的眉头始终紧缩。他的确紧靠着栏杆，金属条压进了他的上臂和腿。_

_不久前，他曾谈论伊鲁博和他的家，他的童年，而当他提及自己如何痛恨因为闲逛太远而被关进狭小房间时嗓音变得诡异紧绷。比尔博现在回忆起来了，回想起幽暗密林的雾气渗入时索林语调中狂乱愤怒的恐慌，还有他说的所有话就是树木在四周压迫他们以及缺乏空气。现在比尔博决定了，不，真的，他对任何经受索林瞪视的精灵一点也不感到难过。_

_他的大拇指腹缓缓滑过戒指，温暖，鲜活，某种嗡嗡作响的能量抵着他的手指。他观察着索林，并且认真考虑是否把戒指取下。能有什么作用，他不确定。或许某种安慰？告诉索林他在做着计划，他会把他们全都弄出去把索林从这窄小的地方弄出去。但他需要保持隐秘，需要确保没有留下任何线索让精灵去寻找入侵者。他知道索林不会当场大喊大叫，但他无法想象如果比尔博从不知何处突然现形，即便是索林能否保持彻底安静，而哈比人只能想到一旦其他人得知他在这里时接踵而来的混乱。_

_他的手离开了戒指，缓慢地叹息然后背靠墙壁。他大着胆子尽可能溜近，不晓得自己试图去干嘛，却想要伸手握住索林的手，去阻止那不安的轻叩，还有困在凸起的眼睛里的恐慌。然而比尔博只是坐在近旁，看着被关在牢笼里的国王感到自己的无能。_

_几分钟后索林慢慢地吸气，随后稳稳地平静下来。他的皱眉没有消失，但他把头靠在墙上，把眼睛闭起来长叹一声。比尔博在原地蜷缩起来，注视着矮人渐渐迷迷糊糊地睡去，终于放松下来，不自在地靠着牢房栏杆睡着了。_

_‘我在努力想办法。’比尔博想着，感到自己的眼皮渐渐变重。‘我在这里。我会把我们弄出去。别丧失希望，先别放弃我。我会把你们弄出去。’_

_这是他每晚回到索林牢房前同样的地方躺下视野模糊前重复念诵的祷告。_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在第一缕晨光潜入天际，但太阳尚未升起，夜色开始转为苍白清澈的拂晓时他离开了。橡子装在袋子里系在腰带上，他从花园里收割掉仲夏最后一批庄稼。是一篮番茄、南瓜和甜椒，他收藏后放在马车上当做零食。那应该可以让他吃上至少好几天的新鲜蔬果，随后才是粗糙无味的行路口粮。

 

这次没有人需要他回避免于告别，尽管有几个农夫已经在室外，带着严肃担忧的反对神情目睹他戴上帽子，点起烟斗，然后轻扯缰绳出发。

 

他穿着样式朴素质地坚韧的衬衫和深红色马甲，棕色外套叠好放在他旁边座位上。秘银上衣穿在最里面，贴着他皮肤的暖意掩藏在精良的哈比人服饰底下。要不是刺叮搁在腰际，他看起来就像是其他任何一个抽着烟戴着宽檐帽在清晨出发去布理的商贩。

 

他靠近哈比屯边缘时停下来最后一次回望袋底洞，在晨曦中显得十分宁静。他回想起甘道夫在两年前说过的话，然后他微笑着稍稍挪动身体接着踢了踢小马继续前行。

 

家在身后，家在前方。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“或许最好还是别找到那块石头。”_

_巴林意有所指地朝他看了一眼，而比尔博咽了咽，略略点头后退。他必须吸好几口气，感受空气在周围流动，因为他不想对索林撒谎，这到目前为止都很难。但他就是无法让步屈服无法把索林想要的东西给他然后让一切变得更糟。_

_事态变得有点过了，他重重地坐到一只蒙灰的箱子上，双手揉搓面部闭上眼睛。这是他为数不多的头几次真正有机会远离索林的阴影来呼吸。他用手再次抹过脸，不知道该做什么。他不能一直带着阿肯宝石，藏在外套的内兜里。_

_“你还好吗，伙计？”巴林朝他走来，温柔的语气透着担忧。“你看起来很虚弱。”_

_“不。我-_ _我是说对。还好。我。我只是。”比尔博环顾四周，习惯性地查找索林金光闪闪的高大身影，它似乎潜伏在每个转角然后厉声呵斥叫他跟上。而每次他这样查看时感觉到胃里沉甸甸的。他不该去查看确认索林不在附近，不该在他已经习惯索林在附近后。“只是-_ _”他紧张地笑道，努力让它听起来不像自己感觉那样沉重，“我觉得……我觉得索林或许在怀疑什么……”_

_巴林浓密的眉毛垂下来，他蹲到比尔博身旁。“伙计……我想要是他怀疑什么，你会知道的。”他颔首意味深长地看了他一眼，而比尔博回想起索林的咆哮‘我会以牙还牙’，不得不同意对方。_

_“我不知道。或许？只是-_ _”_

_“只是？”巴林凑近提示道。_

_“我没法-_ _我不知道。我觉得这是我能够在旁边没有他时四处走动时间最久的一次？我不知道这怎么回事。他不让我离开他的视线，巴林！”这时比尔博站起来，双手往后捋着头发然后开始转小圈。“他不让我下去和其他人一块搜寻宝石，我本以为那是因为我……第一次……没找到。”他清清嗓子而巴林立刻点头，他继续道。“但他不是……他说我不用继续去找因为我已经干完了我的活。然后又是王座上那一出……我只是。我习惯他总是在周围我猜这不是新闻但这感觉……”_

_他咽了咽，无法说出索林现在激发出他的不安和恐惧，还有这和他曾与他这位友人往常在一起的舒适自在是多么不同。包围他的安全坚定是如何被这种紧张忧虑彻底取代，无论何时索林咆哮着下令让他像一只被捕获的猎物一样跟随他去到孤山某种新地方。索林甚至都不怎么在意他，哪怕他被拖着走。仿佛只是在比尔博开口说话或者索林发现他不在近旁时才会真正留意到他。_

_巴林露出苦相，近乎内疚地移开视线，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。“伙计……”他停下来单手捋着胡须，而比尔博停下踱步抬眼发现年长的矮人是如何反常地不安。“伙计你做完了自己的工作。你被雇来潜入孤山越过恶龙，而你已经做到了。你在合同里的那部分工作，就我所知，而且提醒你合同是我起草的，已经完成了。”_

_“你想说什么？”比尔博慢慢问道。_

_“我想说的是，”巴林道，他不再焦躁不安，而是坚定地直视比尔博。“我想说的是，你应该考虑离开，巴金斯老爷。”_

_“什么？不！不不，巴林——”_

_“比尔博。”巴林打断他。“严冬很快就会来临，而你再无义务留在此处。我不希望你走但——”_

_“我哪儿也不去！”比尔博猛喝道。“不，巴林！这里的事情还没结束！我告诉过索林，”他不得不停下来咽一咽，回忆着索林在长湖镇时平静轻松微笑着眺望孤山。“我跟他说……我跟他说我会看到它完成。我承诺过会留下来直到它全部完成。而它现在还没有，不像是……这全错了。我不能在他还像这幅样子时就离开。他病了而我不能走。不能在索林——”他必须在自己说出‘需要我时’之前住嘴。_

_他不能那样想。真的，他无能为力。他无法对抗疯病而且他外套里还藏着一件他曾指望能帮助治愈疯病的东西。他能做的只是令索林情况更糟，可他没法教自己离开。索林不正常，索林需要帮助而要是比尔博把索林留给这疾病这疯狂这毁灭的话他永远都不会原谅自己。_

_巴林叹了口气，带着古怪悲伤的微笑摇头。“好吧。当然不会。那么你可以答应我一件事吗伙计？假如索林-_ _……假如发生什么事的话——”_

_“你在说什么？”比尔博问，而巴林以这种难以名状的悲伤望着他。“巴林？你什么意思？索林会做什——”_

**_“比尔博！”_ **

_索林的大叫震到他的神经，让比尔博身上每一块肌肉都紧缩起来。他深吸一口气，强迫自己在开始蜿蜒上升的紧张前一点点放松下来，同时转身朝冲进屋里的高壮身形好奇地微笑。_

_“哦！你好索林，需要什么东西吗？”他挂着笑容问道，语气轻柔抚慰平静。索林停下来，雷霆般的怒容短短消失了片刻，同时他来回看着比尔博和巴林。_

_“你们在干吗？”他狐疑地皱起眉朝他俩发问。比尔博想要扔什么东西，想要尖叫这可是 **巴林** 看在老天的份上！他俩能背着索林做出什么事情呢？_

_不过他只是耸耸肩，皱起脸摆出无辜的困惑。“聊天，我们只是在聊天。这几天没多少机会。”巴林在他身旁和蔼地笑着点头。_

_索林又重新皱起眉头，尽管没刚才那么凶恶，算是他们这些日子里能期待的最好情况。“我们没有时间，”他吼道，“闲聊。巴林，和其他人回去。比尔博，跟我来。”_

_巴林点点头走了出去，回到无穷无尽的金山找那块了无踪迹的阿肯宝石。尽管胸口心跳如鼓，比尔博还是保持微笑脚步轻盈地跟在索林后边。_

_“你确定不用我和他们下去？我可以——”_

_“你不用再干活了。”索林打断他。“是时候让他们干他们的活了。”_

_“好的。”比尔博立刻同意，咬紧下颚，在身侧握住拳头，跟随索林下去查看成堆成堆的金山。_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

他又被人盯着看了。

 

所幸对比尔博来说，在带着一块矮人盾牌和一箱财宝回到夏尔老家后，他已经习惯被盯着看了。而矮人们可远远没那么八卦。

 

好吧，他想他们还是八卦的。在他周围到处是用凯撒德语的小声交谈，尽管他开始留意倾听里面的模式，却还是搞不明白那凌厉的语言。这很尴尬，不过他还是继续驾着马车在商队后部，把一本书放在外面来表明他对交谈没有兴趣。这与他上次与矮人们同行的经历是怪异的对比。或许确实是不同，当你并未证实成为队伍一员时？不过他感觉像个被嫌弃的怪人。

 

只是几个月而已。而且这样很太平。他可以坐在篝火旁，礼貌地微笑，和某家人聊聊当天的路途，然后不引起任何麻烦地返回自己的马车。

 

好景不长。

 

“很有意思的剑，对于一个佩戴它的半身人来说。”

 

比尔博到这阶段已经十分擅长伪装了，他只是抬头以含糊无辜的好奇看着坐在篝火对面的年轻矮人，表现得自己仿佛被问及天气，而不是有十来双眼睛突然兴味盎然地观察他。旅行快接近两周，而他还曾以为他们已经习惯了他。但那个矮人，肯定与欧力年纪相仿，好奇地注视他，而比尔博低头瞥向刺叮好似自己才刚刚发现它在那儿。

 

“嗯？什么？是吗？我原以为它有点小。”

 

“那是精灵的剑。”另一个矮人，更年长些，编着式样华丽缀有珠子的胡须，粗声粗气道。比尔博对他语气中隐含的厌恶毫不意外。

 

“哦！没错。我在呃，一个山洞里发现了它。原以为它是——”

 

“你真的知道怎么使用它？”年轻矮人问道，语气中并无羞辱。他是由衷地好奇，观察着比尔博仿佛对方是某种会把戏的奇特小动物。比尔博没法真的感到羞辱。他现在重新穿回自己更精细的夏尔服装，澡洗得很干净，同时还悠闲地抽着烟，所以他几乎看不出战士的模样。说实话，他依旧没真的将自己视为一名战士。

 

“哦知道一点。”他耸耸肩。“我的意思是，我接受过一点训练？没什么特别。主要就是吓唬吓唬人，你知道我什么意思吧？也有助于让敌人分心因为他们会好奇一个半身人拿着一把剑究竟要干嘛，然后在他们懵懵懂懂时我便可以把他们撂倒。”他笑道，有几个矮人也窃笑起来，同时其他几个则朝他眯起眼睛。

 

“半身人不随身佩剑。”又一个矮人陈述道，口气生硬武断。

 

比尔博低头瞅着刺叮然后担心地皱起眉头，牙齿咬着烟斗。“呃这可就尴尬了。我希望之前有人告诉我。”

 

“尤其不会是精灵的剑。”那个蓄须的矮人道，比尔博重新抬起头紧张地发现注视他的眼睛数量翻了个倍。他清清嗓子，赶忙抽起烟斗，耸耸肩，压下要去伸手拿走那把引发那么多兴趣的宝剑的冲动。

 

“那个。你懂得。我只是喜欢带着它。它——”

 

“一个半身人。带着一把精灵的剑。要去伊鲁博。”年轻的矮人道，逐字逐字拉长着说出来，仿佛是一块块拼图。随着描述似乎沉下去击中什么，他的眼睛慢慢开始瞪大。

 

“哦见鬼。”比尔博咕哝。随后瑟缩了一下。他跟着远征队混还真学会了某些令人不快的脏话。

 

寂静紧张的几秒内每个人都注视着他，随后蓄须矮人发出古怪兴奋的尖叫然后指着他。

 

“ _Akdâmuthrab_ ！（译注：即矮人语里飞贼的意思）你是那个飞贼！”

 

“什么？那个——”比尔博朝后靠去，眉毛震惊地挑起。“那个什么？你刚刚叫我什么？我从来没有——！怎么能——”

 

“远征队里的飞贼！和索林国王一起旅行夺回孤山的那个半身人！”他继续道，而随之爆发的声浪淹没了比尔博痛苦的呻吟。

 

“我不是个好飞贼。”他紧紧叼着烟斗嘟哝，感觉被周围的人群困住了。

 

“那么你确实是咯？”年轻矮人看上去快要摔进篝火里了，坐在箱子上的他往前凑得非常近。比尔博重重叹了口气，暗暗与他旅途上的平静祥和告别，然后耸耸肩。

 

“哎。对。没错我是在远征队里。比尔博·巴金斯，为你效劳。”他承认，半是朝着自己的烟斗嘀咕仿佛希望没人能真的听见。他周围兴奋的凯撒德语骚动证明他的努力白费了。

 

“你真的和恶龙战斗过？”年轻矮人上气不接下气地瞪大眼睛问道。“在山里？”

 

“神马？！我-？不！老天啊没有！你从哪里——”老实说他们都说过些什么啊？他打赌是波佛说的，那多嘴的流氓。“不我完全没有和它打斗过！我想自己是他们几个人里最差的战士。我只是和它交谈过几句。”

 

“你和恶龙交谈过？”胡子男问道，现在他和年轻矮人凑得一样近。“还活下来了。你怎么办到的？”

 

“它呃，”比尔博咳嗽着忙于磕掉烟斗里的烟丝然后重新开始抽起来。“你只需……恶龙很吃拍马屁那套而且讲……礼貌……以龙的方式？你和它们说话然后它们就……说两句。我没那么厉害啦，只是胡说八道一通直到可以逃脱。”

 

“所以你真的知道怎么用那把剑。”年轻人洋洋自得地说，好似比尔博早先在说谎一般。

 

“那个，索林教过我一点——”

 

矮人们完全爆发出激动万分的大叫和敬畏的感叹。比尔博呻吟着扶额。老天爷他要偏头痛了。

 

“那么，你认识他？”一个矮人吼着，几乎要跳掉了靴子。

 

“呃我在他的队伍里所以我希望如此。”比尔博反驳道。“我们人不多——”他半是忍不住想说他们的英雄国王是那个让他们一半时间都在迷路的人，不过还是决定在他赶去可能和对方结婚的路上毁掉索林的光辉形象是失礼的行为。

 

“他是什么样的人呢？索林国王？”年轻人的音量盖过了喧哗，然后他们全都安静下来，急切地看着比尔博等待他即将给出的回答。

 

比尔博环顾四周，慢慢吸了口烟然后叹口气，放弃了摆脱这档事的可能。“他——”

 

他必须再次停下来，凝视篝火，努力找到某种实际、简单的方法来说完这句话。索林……

 

不可思议、无可救药地勇敢高尚、过分看重荣誉、是比尔博遇到最关心人的家伙之一、热情、坚定、有点偏执、绝对路痴、顽固、精于战术、不善全盘计划、在专心制定计划时是彻底的傻瓜、可以用一记瞪视让你折寿好几年或者用露齿笑容以及明亮的蓝眼睛让你内部彻底融化。

 

比尔博没救了，完败。他清清嗓子，感到脸热了些，他希望篝火暗得不会照出他可能有多脸红。“他……呃他很难用语言描述……真的。仅仅作他的队伍一员就是一场冒险，也是任何一个哈比人所能要求的最高的荣誉。”

 

矮人们全都聚得更拢，急切地不敢喘气。

 

“你当时在战场上吗？当他冲出孤山时？”胡子男问。

 

“我当时没有和他在一块。”比尔博清清嗓子，决定最好还是别告诉一大群脑残粉矮人们自己当年如何背叛了伟大的索林·橡木盾国王的信任。“我在河谷镇战斗，不过我看到了。”

 

矮人们又挤进了些，而比尔博投降了。他拿起烟斗凑上前，手肘撑在膝盖上，看着聚集在周围的众人。

 

“那么，丹恩剩余的部队后撤到伊鲁博大门前，他们被包围，勉勉强强集结起来。我在河谷镇的城墙上，以为将会目睹一场屠杀，这时开战的号角声在伊鲁博城墙顶上响起……”

 

就这样持续了好几个小时，他说着与传奇的山下国王一起经历的冒险，并且完全回避了自己正掉头回去打算接受求婚的事。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_他完全没有问题，对索林有魅力这一事实。非常有魅力。君王般的高贵并且貌似有第六感知道何时在光线这样打到他身上时该调转视线看出去，然后风会吹起他浓密的黑发。_

_一开始这让他苦恼，不是因为索林恰好十分有男子气概。那点对比尔博来说从来不是大问题，因为比起外表他总是对人的内心更有兴趣。一个有魅力的人就只是有魅力而已。不，索林的问题不在于他是一个有魅力的男矮人，而是他是个有魅力的混蛋。没有人，在比尔博看来，应该那般乖戾粗鲁，同时依然压倒性得英俊。_

_最后这成了比尔博内心的某种玩笑。索林拥有如此的魅力以至于变得滑稽。像是下雨时，他们全都像是淹得半死的狗，每个人被溅得一身泥开始想办法扎营，然后另一方面是索林。索林，头发在潮气中卷起飞扬，脸上沾了恰到好处的泥巴让他显得沧桑，然后雨水沿着他瞪出的蓝眼睛滴下来。而比尔博不得不按捺住爆笑，因为开什么玩笑：谁会看起来那样？除了索林·见鬼的·橡木盾，谁他妈的会看起来像那样？_

_于是事情就这样顺顺当当持续了一阵。索林对他怒目而视朝他厉声喝令跟上队伍，他身后阳光刺破云层恰好为他戴上金色王冠，而比尔博努力不要窃笑出声因为没人会看起来像那样。通常他可以保持表情正常，只是在心里对索林·橡木盾不是真实人物的理由列表上又打了个勾。_

_在巨鹰把他们放下来之后事情拐错了弯。_

_“我这辈子从来没这样大错特错过！”而比尔博早就十分习惯索林闷闷不乐同时显得很好看，可他对索林朝他微笑毫无准备。索林的微笑是光亮的牙齿和坚毅的蓝眼睛突然闪起温暖和喜爱，眼角皱起比尔博过去从没发现的细纹。这真的很不公平，比尔博想着，他的胃因为那笑容突然坠下去，因为没人警告过他！而且这是双倍的不公平，因为索林鼻梁上有道很深的伤口，面孔上被溅到了血，脸颊有点肿还开始泛出淤青，而他看起来还是那样！_

_他还对索林的微笑心烦意乱着，因此没有机会对索林把他猛地拉进一个压碎骨头的大力拥抱所带来的特大号震惊有所准备。比尔博从来都不是习惯随意触摸的人，哪怕是个普通的有魅力的人，而且任何东西都不可能让他对裹住自己的暖意有所准备。_

_他立刻意识到好几件事，在那个拥抱的最初几秒里。_

_第一件是索林非常、非常结实。就像是被一堵很暖和的墙抱住。然后便是第二件事，索林难以置信得温暖。比尔博被一种坚定的热量包围，牢牢地把他紧贴在索林前胸，粗壮的胳膊圈住他后背把他压近而这时索林不知怎地把他又拉近更多。比尔博可以感觉到索林的脸靠着他的下巴还有他脸侧被塞进肩膀的黑色头发。这时气味击中了他。有烟尘火焰和强烈的血腥味但在那些底下是皮革金属和香料的味道。完全没有任何教人不舒服的地方，他想着，他的胃还掉在脚边的什么地方而他的心正疯狂地试图跳出胸口。这让他惊恐然而他又感觉到压倒一切的冲动要蜷缩进那个拥抱里把自己埋在索林胸口舒舒服服地待在那里。_

_“哦老天……”他想，察觉到在他迟疑着抬起胳膊回抱时胸口冒出一个怪异的泡泡的最先迹象。“这下麻烦了……”_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_

 

他几乎认不出河谷镇。

 

比尔博明白在经过返乡之旅、在夏尔住过数月然后是长途的回程后，离他上次见到它已经超过一年，可他还是没法相信发生的变化。商队赶着马车进入城中，现在他能真正称其为城了，而他瞪大眼睛四处查看，努力把这喧嚷的闹市与记忆中的废墟画上等号。依然还有因为战争而破坏的楼房以及几段缺失的城墙。依然还有大片区域感觉空荡荡的，尚未被长湖镇幸存下来的人类们占据。但每一处残垣断壁里都挤满了人类和矮人们，全都在大喊大叫敲敲打打切削拖拽进行着重建。

 

他与听他故事最多的几个矮人匆匆道别，挡开几个头槌然后和气地接受了拥抱并且向几个人保证会去吃晚饭。不像与夏尔的村民那样，这次他真心实意地期待着。但他们还有活要干，有货物要售卖，而他在主路旁找到一处地方可以把马车拉过去观察着周围进行的工事，同时整理一下自己的思路。

 

比尔博一点也不知道自己接下去该做什么。他路上有几个月时间来计划，却从未真的决定出什么。他该先在河谷镇安顿一下吗？还是直接欢天喜地地去往伊鲁博，尽可能随意地大步走进去，哦对啦大家都好吗？别在意他，他只是来这儿看看索林是否还会拿出那份结婚邀约或者比尔博应该就静悄悄地快速爬回河谷镇然后假装什么事都没发生过。

 

他觉得索林不会收回像那样的邀约。或者他希望。可能。他曾常常好奇是否为时已晚。是否他的突然离去使他俩之间萌发出来的感情变坏，而他回去将只会面对尴尬的残留下来的友谊罢了。但这可是索林，他在蓝山用了几十年注视孤山，固执地坚信他的小队能够从一条恶龙手里夺回它。这可是宁愿身陷囹圄也不要和精灵国王冰释前嫌的索林。不，他没法想象索林会不经过几十年就放弃哪件事。

 

尤其是现在比尔博有时间仔细回想，记起了在多久之前他便开始看到那些温柔的微笑。他不太怀疑和索林之间还有希望，他只是不晓得到底该如何提起此事而不会感觉难堪和愚蠢。

 

“我听到了谣传，说新来的商队里有个奇怪的旅人。”一个欢快的声音在他马车边说道，而比尔博正抬头凝视着一群矮人在主路上认真修建一座大拱桥，因此被惊得跳了一下。他环顾四周，随后对着朝他而来的骑手咧嘴笑起来。

 

“巴德！还是巴德国王，我听说这现在是正式头衔了？”巴德露出苦相，而比尔博笑得更乐了。如今这人类看起来略略像国王了，身着更上等的皮衣和服装没有破洞，即便依然很朴素。最显眼的部分是他长外套背后交叉的黑箭，以及头上那枚毫无装饰的金冠。

 

“我讨厌这头衔。讨厌伴随而来的骚动，但有工作要完成而某个人或许得确保能做到。”巴德对自己王室血统更多的讨论不屑一顾，仿佛那是桩令人不快的沉闷话题，比尔博揣测他真心是这么想的。“什么风把你一路带回河谷镇了，巴金斯老爷？”巴德继续道，伸出一只手。

 

比尔博握住它并且在坚定地握手时止不住和暖的笑容。在携带阿肯宝石偷溜出来躲藏、之后的骚乱还有战前讨论中他俩没有多少机会说话，不过他当时挺喜欢他而且还没发现自己确实想念这个不修边幅的弓箭手。“哦就是来参观，想着我要顺道过来瞧瞧在迷雾山脉这一边事情发展得如何。”

 

巴德挑起眉毛在马鞍上朝后靠，以夸张的慢动作查看比尔博装满家具的马车。“你觉得自己是不是为一次参观打包的行李少了点？”他发噱地随口问道。

 

“蛤？什么？”比尔博花了点功夫从旅行包袱里拿出烟斗然后耸耸肩，发出几个不成句的声音作为回应，咳嗽着用烟斗指着周围忙忙碌碌的场面。“这个，呃，你们干了不少活吧？我几乎认不出这地方了，看起来你们快要完成重建了。”

 

巴德斜眼撇了他一下，重新看向比尔博的马车嘴角抽搐，然后他耸肩附和道。“索林国王……出乎意料地慷慨大方。”巴德嘴唇抿紧坦言，接着不情愿地看向孤山。“在战场清理干净、最后一批阵亡者安葬后，他骑马来到河谷镇，带着三车他之前还紧抓不放的黄金。许多来自蓝山和铁丘陵的矮人们也来到此地寻找工作然后重建两个王国。我承认这转变很古怪，但我不准备探究任何主动帮忙的要求。”

 

比尔博叹了口气低头看着双手把玩的烟斗。“这没那么让人惊讶，”他轻声说，“如果你真的了解索林的话。”

 

巴德耸肩。“原谅我，哈比人老爷，我晓得他是你的朋友，可我没有太多理由向他伸出友谊的橄榄枝。我可以对他为我们做过的事表示善意的感谢，但我不必喜欢他，鉴于他曾给我和我的人民们带来过苦难。”

 

“他不是——”比尔博停下来不得不在脾气发作前吸口气。他明白，从逻辑上说，巴德确实没有任何理由喜欢索林。就算在生龙病前，索林都不怎么亲切和善，而且巴德的担忧最终都坐实了，尽管不是因为巴德以为的那些理由。“他当时生病了。”比尔博叹道。“他确实轻率鲁莽野心勃勃，但直到龙病控制他之前，他一直都是信守诺言的人。”

 

“没错，”巴德思忖着比尔博话。“他没有过来请求谅解，只是说他会坚持保留住自己仅存不多的名誉。然后他做了那么多事。”河谷镇之王又耸耸肩，看起来漠不关心。“最终，我可以说他信守了承诺，而我可以像一个国王和另一个国王那样与他一起工作，但我不必喜欢他。”

 

比尔博哼了哼，巴德总是那么利落坦率。“很公平。”他承认。“我很清楚索林可以非常……难搞。”

 

巴德俯视过来，再次撇向装满东西的马车，然后回到比尔博身上。“你究竟为什么来河谷镇？”他问道。“别误会，我很高兴你来这里，而且欢迎你随意住在城里什么地方，但我本以为你早就回夏尔去了。”

 

“对。呃。”比尔博抬起双手微笑。“夏尔变得有点无聊。我还在思考自己到底要在这里干嘛。这真的取决于几个呃……非常……重要的关键点。以及它们的成效如何。”

 

巴德点点头，没有再深究，比尔博对此十分庆幸，因为他真的不晓得弓箭手对他可能动身去和那个巴德才刚坦言不喜欢的矮人国王完婚会怎么想。最终这件事总归还是得发生，但现在比尔博还没准备好坦白自己小小的私人远征的目的。就连那些商人们也只是被告知他想要定居在离自己友人们更近的地方。不管怎么说这倒不是谎言，所以是个比较容易坚持的说法。

 

“你会呆在河谷镇过夜吗，巴金斯老爷？”巴德问。“我家永远欢迎你，而且这次我可以提供条件稍微好点的住宿，假如你需要的话。”

 

比尔博咯咯直笑，回想起上次从厕所进入的怪异经历然后几个小时都在巴德狭小的水上小屋里哆嗦。“不，谢谢你但还是不用了。之后也许我会找上你，而且我们绝对该拜访一下，在没有即将到来的死亡或者被抓捕的威胁后。不过我有几件事——呃——需要办。而我担心要是自己不前往那该死的山里去办事的话，就会躲在这里好几天来鼓起勇气。”

 

巴德的眉毛拧在一块，困惑于比尔博的踌躇不决。“那里再也没有恶龙了，如果你记得的话。”

 

“嗯对，而我确实要为此感谢你。但起码我当时明确知道恶龙是什么，以及它的危险。我恐怕自己干了点蠢事，给整个远征队只留下一张字条便不告而别。而矮人们可以非常……情绪化。”

 

他被巴德爆发的大笑声吓了一跳，惊讶地看过去，他想起来自己从没真正听到那人类对任何事情大笑过。“哦那个我听说过一点！”巴德摇着头窃笑。“你那小分队里有几个人闯进来问他们的笨蛋飞贼有没有逃进我家，但那时你早就和巫师走了。他们大闹了一场。是一个戴怪帽子的，一个高个子光头，还有国王的两个年轻亲戚，他的外甥，假如我没听错的话。”

 

“波佛、德瓦林、菲力和奇力。”同时也是众所周知整队人里最吵闹的几个，而且最不在意礼仪和尊重。比尔博瑟缩了一下，想象着他们可能引发的场面。“没错……真对不起。”

 

“呃，”巴德拍拍他后背笑道。“我猜想我遭受的难堪即将得到偿还。我一点也不嫉妒你，我的朋友。”

 

“哦我也不。”比尔博叹气。“他们要么把我抱得魂飞魄散，要么揍我，或者两样一起做。总之，祝我好运吧，希望下次见你时我还四肢健全。”

 

巴德又大笑起来，接着朝他玩笑地行了个礼，而比尔博抓紧缰绳让马车重新上路。离城之前，他看见商队里的几辆马车和几户矮人家庭，于是在经过时朝他们最后愉快地挥手告别。几个人抬起头高声道别，激动挥手。

 

他走得太远已经看不清身后那个响起来的低沉嗓音的主人是谁。

 

“ **上呀伙计！** ”那声音嚷道，清楚、欢乐，盖过城里的喧哗。“ **去找你的国王吧！** ”

 

比尔博愣住了，头一下子转过去惊恐地凝视几个商队里的矮人们爆发出响亮的哄笑。不少人加入进去尖叫着鼓励的话语，包括祝他好运以及几个更……黄色的祝福。

 

“哦不。不。不不不！”比尔博惊叫，弓起背，满脸通红，立刻把注意力转回到路上，与此同时欢呼喝彩和嘘声一路伴随他前往伊鲁博。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“好吧，我错过了什么事。”比尔博走到波佛旁边，后者正在夜晚的篝火摆弄一根新木头。“我去拿碗然后他就走掉生闷气去了。”_

_“哦那个啊，”波佛抬头看向索林身处的位置，后者远离人群正意味深长地凝视远方。“你想听短版本还是长版本？”他挂着惯常的歪斜笑容问，朝旁边挪开给比尔博腾地方坐下。_

_“我们来个短版本吧。”比尔博扑通一声坐下，把腿前伸，“我估计长版本里充满悲伤的背景故事，而悲剧让我没胃口吃饭。”_

_“哦这点我高度怀疑。”波佛偷笑道，利落地剥掉木头上的树皮，手指飞快果断地来回移动。“奇力说了什么诸如甘道夫这次跑哪儿去了的话，索林说我们不需要他，菲力说有他在还是有点用处，尤其是在食人妖事件后，更别提他在巨鹰事件后治愈了索林，以及帮我们 **搞来** 巨鹰。索林生气了，因为他的外甥们如此残忍犀利地反对他。”_

_比尔博皱起鼻子，努力想通那个是怎么会导致又一场戏剧性的生闷气环节。“可是……甘道夫很有用啊。我本人挺喜欢有个巫师在旁边。”_

_波佛把他的木工活放在一边，耸耸肩，举起双手从比尔博那儿接过晚餐的稀粥。“我没说他说得对！还有别去他跟前那么说，他可能继续生很多天闷气，假如他晓得自己的外甥们 **以及** 他的飞贼联合起来反对他并且支持，哦马哈尔他叫他什么来着？‘爱管闲事的尖帽子。’”_

_“哎这太可笑了。”比尔博哼哼道，瞪视着他们爱演、爱闷闷不乐的白痴领队。“他哭丧着脸只是因为甘道夫不愿听命于他罢了。”_

_波佛耸肩。“再一次，我可不会当他面那么说。”_

_“好吧他当然决定好了要在晚餐中途发脾气。”比尔博叹了口气，呻吟着把自己从地上推起来，他的腿通知他它们不喜欢再次投入使用。_

_“你不觉得他该不吃晚餐就被送去睡觉休息吗？”波佛笑道，而比尔博偷笑出声。_

_“晚餐已经是几小时前的事了。而且尽管我很乐意像呵斥小孩一样责备他，我们伟大的领队大概不需要明天由于没进食而在什么时候昏倒。”波佛咕哝了几句哈比人和他们的食物之类的，而比尔博无视了他，把篝火上的大锅里煮着的乱七八糟的东西倒进另一个碗里。_

_“你真的打算过去？你晓得当他像那样时跟他说不进去。_Dehersu zirin kall _”波佛朝索林的方向点头示意_ _。（译注：_ Dehersu zirin kall _的字面意思是敲打冷掉的铁，即“没有用”“做无用功”“你没法改变顽固不化的人”）_

_“总得有人去试试吧，不然他会整晚待那儿然后明天会让我们够呛。还有_ _derhuwhatsit_ _你个头啦，谢谢。起码我要去尝试一下。”_ _（译注：比尔博没听明白波佛的矮人语，随意模仿发音）_ _把吃的拿在手里，他向索林那儿走去。_

_“抱歉打扰你在这里做的不管什么事。”他开口道，对索林先吓了一跳然后再怒瞪他而感到一点儿高兴。就偷东西而言，他是个垃圾飞贼，不过至少他擅长偷偷摸摸行动。“想着你可能需要点食物。或者充当食物的东西。”他伸手把一只碗递给索林，后者怒发冲冠地瞪着碗，仿佛是在侮辱自己。_

_“谢谢。”他道，听起来像骂人。“我不饿。”_

_“得了吧。”比尔博叹气，用碗轻轻推了推索林胳膊，把它又往前递了些。“本人特别烹制的。用你喜欢的口味，加了特大块的神秘块茎。这一批我烧得尤其用心，不得不为此制造出某些全新的香料。说制造，我的意思是它们在我的想象中。”_

_索林目光从碗上抬高给了比尔博那个后者已经熟悉的眼神。那个眼神表示他不知道该拿哈比人怎么办，而且他决定不了是否该把困惑让位于生气。这个古怪的表情，近似于彻底的怀疑，在他从比尔博手里接过碗时也没有消失。_

_“真乖！”_

_困惑让位于一记瞪视而索林猛地拉过碗，眯着眼睛看了比尔博几秒随后勉勉强强吞了一口食物，这彻底破坏了他苦心维持的意味深长凝视地平线的造型。_

_“那么味道如何？你知道我对自己烧稀饭的水平有多自豪。”比尔博戳戳他，在索林嘴角略略扬起时努力让自己别欢呼起来。矮人用余光瞥他，看到比尔博假装殷切期盼而瞪大眼睛的表情而笑容稍稍凝固。_

_“难吃。”_

_“哦很难吃啊。”比尔博附和，飞快点点头。“但我想要是有点别的配料，这饭还是有救的。”_

_“它只需填饱肚子就行。”索林指出，尽管他现在已经不那么生气咆哮了。_

_“索林。”比尔博坚决地说。“提醒我在这一切结束后好好给你做顿饭。”_

_索林又注视起他来，仿佛是被威胁而不是被请吃饭。“好吧。”他道，听起来正在斟酌词句。“我会记住你这顿饭的，飞贼。”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

要不是他曾亲眼目睹仅仅十三个矮人就连夜建起了一座坚固的壁垒，只是利用废墟里随便几块石头，而且还拥有嵌入式的台阶、城墙和窥视孔，他现在可能还真没法相信自己见到的景象。

 

临时城墙已经消失，进入伊鲁博的桥用光滑的石头重建过，两边还竖着全副武装蹲伏着的宏伟矮人雕像。曾经开着大缺口的地方现在是一扇嵌着铁条的坚固木门，上面雕有符文以及利爪勾住巨石的渡鸦像。城门上的瞭望台被重建，配有重重守卫，矮人们正绑好一块巨石，仔细地凿出一座新雕像，来代替之前索林曾下令拆毁来挡住入口的那座。

 

比尔博跳下马车，牵着小马过桥，他凝视着眼前的巨型城门，心脏砰砰直跳。即便身旁熙熙攘攘都是矮人（他过去从没料到在蓝山等消息的矮人们有那么多），全都扛着锤子斧子等装备，从主门旁边一扇小门进进出出。

 

“ _Mahitdin_!”（译注：矮人语里“停”的意思）

 

比尔博吓了一跳，他忘记了站在城墙上的守卫了。他停下来抓紧缰绳。

 

“你来伊鲁博所为何事？”那声音又粗又低，毫无耐心听取比尔博的任何回答。哦他太了解那声音了。比尔博把帽子往后推，抬起脖子眯眼朝上看，果然没错，从比尔博站的地方刚刚好看到一对宽阔的肩膀上顶着一颗亮闪闪的光头。

 

“那个，”他沉吟道，音量大得足以飘到城墙顶端，“就只是偷点东西，真的。”德瓦林拼命靠近墙头朝下望，而比尔博抬头对着矮人咧嘴大笑，正好可以听见对方的低声咒骂。

 

“比尔博！”

 

“哈喽！”比尔博挥挥手，德瓦林又骂起来。

 

“你个小混蛋！”他在城墙上大吼，音量响得好几个矮人都停下来围观了。“我要拧断你该死的小细脖子！开门！快点开！我要杀了他！”

 

“哦天呀。”比尔博自言自语，瑟缩了一下，此时德瓦林消失在墙头，从城墙后边飘来对比尔博身体健康的各种威胁的回声。他挑起眉毛观察着，有什么巨大的金属物件叮当作响，然后一扇城门开启。全程都能听见德瓦林的叫喊，接着他以怒不可遏的形象从伊鲁博大门里出现。

 

“一张字条！什么都没有就是一张操蛋的字条！ _Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund!_ （译注：矮人语，意即“给你尝尝我拳头的滋味！”）”他咆哮道，身侧握紧拳头朝笑意盈盈的哈比人阔步走去。矮人们默默给他让道而他看起来就像一个战争传奇人物，身着胸口刻着飞鸦的铁甲。比尔博留意到了他穿的是蓝色和深红色的服饰，也发现盔甲上没有一点黄金的样子，只是装饰着矮人们十分青睐的复杂几何图形。

 

“那个我一直很不擅长道别……”比尔博开口，而接下去任何借口都被挤出体内，因为他被扫进一个本意大概是要折断他后背的拥抱里。德瓦林把他放下，双手握紧比尔博的脑袋，而比尔博疯狂地祈祷自己不会被友好的矮人式头槌敲晕，但德瓦林只是满足于摇晃他。

 

“你——！”德瓦林道，把比尔博的脑子在脑壳里乱晃，笑得更开了。“啊我们可想死你啦巴金斯老爷！或许我们总算能清净些了！”

 

“呃清净？”比尔博勉力回道，当摇晃停止，然后被一条勾住他脑袋的胳膊取代，并且猛力扣住他的头时声音又调高了八度。“德瓦林！德瓦林放开我！我很抱歉好吧！嗷——！”

 

“哎！哥哥！”德瓦林大嚷，无视了小哈比人的拳头胡乱击打自己穿着铠甲的肩膀。“过来瞧瞧什么玩意儿爬到我们门口来了！”比尔博打到了德瓦林盔甲的接缝处，只是得到一声响亮的大笑还有一只大手粗暴地揉着他脑袋作为他努力的奖励。

 

“弟弟，”他能听到巴林的声音从门口的方向逐渐接近，听起来似乎这样的对话他们进行过很多遍了。“我告诉过你，你不能这样称呼人类，不利于外交——哦保佑我的胡子！你抓着的是巴金斯老爷吗？”

 

“巴林！”比尔博大叫，重新用足力气在锁住他脖子的臂弯里挣扎脱身。“救命！”

 

“小混蛋刚刚骑马到我们正门口！”德瓦林气呼呼的，又晃了晃比尔博。“乐颠颠的好像啥事都不在乎。”

 

“老天爷。”巴林只是这么说道，比尔博听出了喜悦的笑意，但对方却没提到放了他。他抬眼从头发缝隙中可以看出一丁点白胡子，然后一只矮人的手伸出去召唤来一个站在附近的守卫。“你可以把巴金斯大人的马车拉走找个地方停好吗？还有捎话去东麓，我肯定国王还在那里，估计他会想听到我们有新贵客来啦。”

 

听到索林的名字比尔博咽了咽，半是希望国王能花点时间找到他们，这样他可以多些功夫思考。然而，此时此刻，他更担心自己依然被折着锁住脖子。他意识到有人从他正胡乱挥舞的手里拿走缰绳，还能听见马蹄声渐行渐远估计是去往马厩。

 

“巴林！”比尔博尖叫道，两手拼命朝对方正站着的位置挥舞，仿佛那年长矮人没发现似的。德瓦林又哈哈大笑然后他头发重新被用力揉搓。“德瓦林放开我，你这讨厌的——我真该回去！应该马上回去，这是我想出来最糟的主意！仅次于签了那份愚蠢的合同离开袋底洞然后被拖到这里来就为了被你们虐待，还-还有-把马车还给我！现在给我我要——”

 

“好啦，好啦。”巴林咯咯直笑。“哎，弟弟？我想你现在可以放开我们的飞贼啦，相信他已经十分了解你的观点了。”

 

德瓦林放手了，当然，毫无预警，而比尔博差点径直摔到地上。他勉力站稳脚跟，只是发出了丢脸的短促尖叫以及好一阵扑腾，一等他站定就给了德瓦林胳膊一拳。他立刻后悔这个举动，让他一边甩手一边吞下一连串脏话。德瓦林又是一通大笑，接着拍拍他后背，力气大得差点又把他拍地上。

 

“矮人们呐。”比尔博把每一丁点不屑和鄙视都倾注到这个词里，同时他直接当面整了整外套。

 

巴林亲切地笑着轻拍比尔博后背，而在年长矮人身旁他情不自禁地露出笑容。

 

“你本该通知我们，巴金斯老爷，”他指出，开始领着比尔博进入孤山。“绝对不是说你不受欢迎，哪怕在一场以任何标准来看，更别提哈比人的标准，都可视为非常无礼的告别后。”

 

比尔博畏缩了一下，不过还是认命地接受自己将会有一段时间听到那个指责，而且他也没法怪他们。“呃我没法送渡鸦来，对吧？我怀疑哈比屯的信鸽是没本事飞过迷雾山脉的。而且，当年你们不请自来地冲进我的洞府，我觉得现在正是我以牙还牙的好时机。”

 

巴林哈哈大笑，三人走进了山里，山里的废墟不见了，被比尔博曾听索林轻声描绘过的金色火光照亮。他上次在这里时，这地方是座坟墓，堆着身穿盔甲被烧焦枯干的尸体，石块与雕像倾倒在地上。现在比尔博怀疑孤山还尚未恢复昔日的全盛模样，但他依然惊叹于它转变为一个可以被视为家园的地方，而不是遍布回忆的满目疮痍。

 

索林的工作进行得很快。

 

“真高兴再见到你，比尔博。我相信一旦远征队其他人得知消息也会如此。”巴林道，而德瓦林又拍了拍比尔博后背，这次的力气没大到把他拍倒。比尔博仰视空旷的山中，看见火盆和火炬散发的莹莹亮光，听着发布指令的叫喊、铁锤的丁丁当当以及锯子拉动的嗡嗡声。

 

_等你亲眼见到它时就会明白。你可以站在底层然后抬头看而只能望见延绵不绝的楼梯，而拱道、大门和灯火犹如镶嵌在石块中的星辰般熠熠生辉，一直向上伸展永无止境。_

比尔博沿着石廊往前走，目不转睛地从一座座宏伟雕像和华丽的雕刻纹饰，看向头顶山里深处闪烁的微光，他想着自己已经开始明白了。“回来真好。”他道。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_他对喝醉的矮人有所准备。比尔博瞧见长湖镇人类拉入成桶成桶的葡萄酒和麦酒，以及一盘接一盘的食物，来庆贺与索林达成交易。他真觉得自己准备好了，他曾不幸地近距离亲身经历过矮人们在欢庆时的表现。_

_他对索林毫无准备。_

_“索林！放开我！重死了你这笨蛋！”_

_索林正喝着又一杯麦酒（比尔博很久前就放弃数是第几杯了），就只是哈哈大笑，于是他左摇右摆往比尔博身上靠得更多了。比尔博曾错误地以为他们的伟大领袖会有脑子不去太多参与嬉闹活动。他想错了。_

_矮人们呐。_

_索林就和其他人一样吵闹而容易亢奋，他爆发着大笑穿过自己的队友们，和他们拥抱、友好地拍拍后背、以及时不时来个头槌。有一度他与德瓦林在友善的气氛下开始大嚷着什么事情，中途差点搞坏某件上好的家具。比尔博错误地上前干预，而索林则把一条胳膊甩到比尔博肩上，把他牢牢拉在身边，开始在余下的夜晚把哈比人拽着走，并且，时不时地，将他当做拐杖。_

_“索林！”比尔博猛喝道，当晚第十次掌击勾住他的胳膊。他们明天要去对付一条恶龙！而大家全都跟一群蠢蛋似得东歪西倒，由这个蠢蛋领头。“索林放手！”_

_“比尔博！”索林咧嘴笑道，嗓门大得像是他才想起来比尔博在这儿，是个最大惊喜。“比尔博你了不起！”_

_比尔博叹了口气。“没错，谢谢你索林。”索林一直在跟所有人说他们是多么了不起、难以置信、高尚以及绝对忠诚。前五次这样说是挺讨人喜欢的。_

_“我真的——”索林又摇晃了一下而比尔博的腿差点撑不住。矮人站稳脚跟于是把他俩突然猛地拉回来，比尔博尖叫了一声因为他几乎被拉离地面。“我真的曾以为你不出一周就会挂掉！”_

_“对，呃，我也这么以为。”比尔博气呼呼道，又轻轻拍拍圈住他的粗胳膊。“索林，好啦！我们真的不能——”_

_“可你没挂！”索林继续道，他用力举起自己那条没圈住的胳膊把麦酒洒得满地都是。“而且是因为你，我们才走到这么远。”_

_“索林，我真的——”_

_“这场远征的成功全靠你，巴金斯老爷。”索林坚定地说，要不是他大着舌头，这赞美还挺感动人的。_

_“谢谢索林，但假如我们想及时完成这任务，我们必须安顿好你这个醉醺醺的混蛋然后整夜照看你。”他没法想象要是索林还没从这场狂欢中恢复过来的话，明天他们要怎么徒步上山。比尔博肯定是第一百次在好奇矮人们究竟是怎么运作的。很明显这里必须有个人来负责做出明智可靠的决定。_

_“我安顿好了！”索林宣布，“我是山下之王！”他高声呼喊自己的名号，然后所有矮人都停下动作来用矮人语欢呼举杯。索林回应他们而比尔博差点被麦酒浇了个透。让他免于偏头痛发作的唯一原因是他们全都停下干了自己的酒。_

_“好吧。”比尔博咕哝，抓紧面前索林的袖管。“那么好吧。这样很好，但是如果我们不采取点行动的话你就要变成该死的桌下之王了。”他拽住袖子开始领着索林，后者令人讶异地相当配合，他把他领向楼梯，通往他们被分配的房间。一旦他们到达楼梯口后事情有点难度，索林忘记怎么使用他该死的两条腿，差点把两人摔到地上。比尔博抓住了栏杆，对他们跌跌撞撞引发的欢呼咬牙切齿。_

_“好嘞比尔博！”波佛嚷道，“给他点颜色瞧瞧！”_

_比尔博翻着白眼挥挥手，头痛在索林开始在他耳边哈哈大笑时又回来了。其他人似乎觉得波佛的话是史上最好笑的，欢呼声伴随比尔博和索林一路爬上楼梯。_

_“我们怎么上这儿来的？”索林问，高兴而好奇地环顾比尔博把他带进来的房间。_

_“走路。索林。靠走路。或者更确切点，我走路和拖拽。你摇晃、蹒跚和跌倒。”_

_“你要带我上床吗，哈比人老爷？”索林对自己的笑话咯咯窃笑得又开始左右乱晃，而比尔博把他对准床，让这白痴摔下去变成一摊。索林笨重地啪嗒往后一躺还在大笑，于此同时比尔博揉着受虐的肩膀，认真考虑是不是有一只肩膀因为给喝醉的国王当支撑杆而脱臼了。_

_“我是把你放 **到** 床上，白痴。”索林抬手朝比尔博大概的方向挥挥，咕哝着什么矮人语，被比尔博故意无视，他走向茶几。“哦谢天谢地这儿有水。”他自言自语，拿起满满的水罐往杯子里倒了点。_

_“我们在一座湖上，比尔博。”索林缓缓露出笑容。“有许多水。”_

_“闭嘴。”比尔博气得直哼哼，一只手搭上索林肩膀把他往前推一推坐到床边。“我简直没法相信你把自己搞成这样，大白痴。不——闭嘴，给我闭嘴。我不想听。还有别像那样傻笑了，丢人。把这个喝了。”他把杯子猛地塞进索林手中而矮人毫不反抗地接了下来，用两只手托着朝比尔博绽放笑容。_

_“你不可思议。”他宣布。_

_“谢谢你索林，把那个喝了。”索林令人吃惊地听从了，以刚才对待麦酒的热情咕嘟咕嘟喝完了水，随后挑起眉毛倒过杯子让比尔博看清已经空了。_

_“这样够了吗？”他问。_

_“哦做得好，你还能喝得下水。”他走近把杯子拿走，一等索林的手空出来他立刻捧住了比尔博的脸。_

_“我，”他庄严宣布，“要和你结婚。”_

_“非常好，索林。”比尔博叹了口气，从索林手中脱身接着轻轻推搡他前胸。“我打赌你和所有好心的半身人都这么说。”_

_索林顺着比尔博的轻轻推搡砰的往后一倒，手臂在床上大大张开。“我不喜欢其他半身人。”他哼了哼。_

_“闭嘴，去睡觉，你明天要完蛋了。”比尔博移到茶几旁把杯子放下。而他本该在他们在楼下时吸取教训，晓得在进入喝醉矮人的抓握范围时该怎么做。他意识到自己犯错还不到一秒，一只大手便握紧拳头伸进他衬衫里突然用力把他拉到床上。_

_“索林！索林放手！”比尔博在被拉过去时几乎尖叫起来，他奋力拍击索林一侧的宽肩但为时已晚。索林用矮人语咕哝着什么随后一条粗胳膊挥到比尔博身上，把哈比人牢牢压住，然后就着那姿势开始打呼。_

_“开什么玩笑！”比尔博骂道，徒劳无益地蹬腿并且火冒三丈地怒吼，这时索林在睡梦中喃喃自语，用胳膊把他那不甘心的俘虏又圈紧了些。“放开我！你这笨蛋、猪脑子、老顽固、脑子迟钝——”_

_比尔博不停地咒骂、扭动、四处挥打直到终于从牢里脱身。比尔博一逃脱，索林就嘀咕了几句，然后挥了一下胳膊直到手落在枕头上，便立刻环抱住它。_

_比尔博叹了口气，摇摇头，庆幸没人看到他把毯子盖到正在大声打呼的传奇英雄索林·橡木盾身上时抑制不住的笑容。“明天你肯定一塌糊涂，笨蛋。”比尔博亲昵地说。_

_几小时后，在他漫步到另一间房昏睡到他自己床上后很久，他被门上一记响亮的敲击给不快地吵醒了。_

_“醒醒，巴金斯老爷！”索林低沉洪亮的声音穿进来，清晰有力充满幸福。“我们半小时内就出发！”_

_比尔博非常怀疑这点，他跌跌撞撞走到门边，眨巴着眼面对晨光。他眯起眼睛看到了索林，又眨眨眼，随后差点忿忿不平地举手投降。因为索林正在一扇接一扇地敲门，他已完全洗簌完毕，着装整齐，眼神明亮，十分清醒，仿佛昨晚他没有在桌子前穿行大声地欢呼干杯。_

_“矮人们呐。”比尔博咆哮道，把门打开阔步走出了房间。_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“你这混球！”波佛大呼小叫，而比尔博被扫入当天第五个折断后背的拥抱。他不知道自己会不会落得终生瘫痪的下场，作为暴怒的矮人们表达喜爱之情的后果。“讨厌的小混球！”

 

巴林把他拉进一间小屋，里头的长桌上早就堆满盘子。天知道他们什么时候安排好的，以及消息怎么会传那么快，但远征队成员接二连三到来，每次比尔博都祈祷这不是把他折断的最后一次。哥布林、食人妖、半兽人还有恶龙都比不上矮人。

 

“我知道，我知道！”比尔博道，当毕佛上前一只手扇向他后背时他惊讶得都破音了。“对不起！”

 

“你之前都在想什么啊？”波佛接话道，他走上前来，牢牢按住比尔博肩膀。“午茶四点开始？”

 

“是四点呀！”比尔博弱弱地说，后背又挨了一掌。“我说了对不起了！”

 

“对不起他说！”波佛宣布，最后又轻轻摇了摇比尔博，然后离开跌坐到桌边的椅子里，与其他人一块。“对不起！你们能相信嘛？”

 

“所以这回你来此有何贵干？”葛罗音如往常般一针见血。

 

“那个——”

 

“你会留下来吗？”欧力带着希冀的微笑轻声问道。

 

“我确实打算如此，没错。取决于某些—某些，呃，事情，进展如何。假如这里不行那么我会住在河谷镇。夏尔就……呃你们全都让我太习惯嘈杂啦，而我不能向对你们那样朝其他哈比人大吼大叫。”比尔博笑着从桌上拿走根面包条，此时他在最近一年里感觉最为轻松。围绕他的是大声的交谈、笑颜、喊叫、力度渐小的拍击后背以及抛开繁文缛节的美妙。这里没有假笑，没有被迫的寒暄，而比尔博终于再次感觉良好了。

 

“等一下，”他看着一张张脸小小点了个数。索林还没来，他拼命想要回避这个现实。他确实让两人处于相当尴尬的境地，真的无法期待索林昂首走进来然后所有事情自动变好。尽管那样不错。但皇室一家都不在。“菲力和奇力去哪儿了？”

 

“去蓝山了。”德瓦林生硬地说。“他们去尝试说服迪斯公主与他们一起返回伊鲁博。”

 

“还有，”巴林补充道，嘴巴扭成一个混合鬼脸和微笑的奇怪组合。“我确实听到谣言说奇力在树林里遭到了伏击。太可怕了。”

 

比尔博眉毛扬起来。“哦。哦！那么他……哦不，结果呢？”他问道，而桌边互相交流的难堪眼神肯定了他逐渐升起的恐惧，无论发生了什么都不是好事。

 

“那个……”欧音小心翼翼地开口。

 

“哎别绕圈子了。”德瓦林猛喝道。“奇力和他那个该死的女精灵跑了，在索林差点把她丢出山后！”

 

“哦不。不不他没有吧。”比尔博瑟缩了一下，他完全了解，没错，没错他肯定跑了。

 

“他没把她丢出去。”巴林补救道。“菲力说她救了好几回奇力的命……呃起码两回。所以她不是被卫兵押着赶出……”

 

“但还是好一通大吼大叫呢。”波佛乐呵呵地说。

 

“哦老天。还好我当时不在场。”比尔博只能想象了。一个精灵和一个矮人已经够糟糕了，但一位王室成员和一个密林守卫……哦肯定大闹了一场。

 

“但你现在在了！”波佛伸出双臂，而远征队立刻欢呼起来，一如既往喧闹又开怀。

 

“是的是的！我——”他立刻知道了。尽管这不是很难，因为大家全沉默下来，目光齐刷刷地瞄准比尔博左肩后面的门口。

 

他扭头跟随他们的视线，索林在那儿。他正站在门口，双臂僵硬地交叉在胸前而比尔博怔住了，因为相较其他所有矮人，他一点也没变。他们都更干净了些，当然，而且衣着明显更为精良。索林穿回他一层层蓝色与黑色服饰，配着钢制盔甲与皮制臂护。这几乎与他们许久前开始旅行时的着装一模一样，除了在深红色袖口还有黑色金属与亮色银钢的头冠上饰有复杂的线条凌厉环环相连的方块。

 

没有一处是金的，而比尔博注意到那头冠，虽然式样相似，却与索林当初套着他祖父的黄金铠甲与华袍时戴的那顶不一样。

 

“索林。”他的心砰砰直跳，他的头嗡嗡作响，但他感觉踏实得反常，仿佛自己从未更有实体过。他抑制不住微笑开始爬上嘴角。

 

“巴金斯老爷。”索林小心地说，拘谨地歪头问候。他没有从石头门廊里动身走近，而且僵硬交叉的胳膊一点也没松懈。“我希望你旅途一路顺利。”

 

“什么？”这礼节让他停了一下，心脏不再疯狂跳动反而沉到了双脚附近。“我。对。对很顺利。这次少了很多令人激动的地方，不过我不是抱怨啦。”他嘴角紧张地抽搐努力挤出个玩笑。索林只是眨眨眼又僵硬地微微点头。

 

“当然。”

 

折磨人的沉默。比尔博极度想要逃离，因为这沉重的寂静而且该死的每个人都在瞪着他俩尴尬地瞪着对方。唯一阻止他这样做的理由是索林挡住了见鬼的出口。他曾猜测会是怒火，可能附带些叫嚷，却不是索林这种异常空白的僵硬。

 

最终比尔博清清喉咙低头看向手里的面包卷，拨弄了几下，然后咬紧下巴，活动嘴巴努力想出自己要说啥。“哎，索林——”

 

“请原谅。”索林飞快地说，语气异常平静，接着他一边后退一边又短促地点头。“恐怕我无法勾留太久。抱歉，巴金斯老爷，我还有许多工作。很。”这时索林停下来，在他眨了几次眼睛并且看着房间各处就是不看比尔博时，后者可以看出他小心勉强刻板的镇静出现一丝裂纹。“很高兴你来拜访。”他最后说道，接着又笨拙点头后转身快速离去。

 

比尔博张开嘴，闭上，然后挑起眉毛，五脏六腑正试图回忆出它们原本的位置。在一个月的归程中他曾想象过一百万种重聚的情形，而这个却一种也不接近。比尔博甚至说不清是比他曾幻想过最可怕的情形更好还是更差。

 

“什——”他无力地开口，接着不得不停下眨眼，努力消化这一切。

 

“马哈儿的胡子啊！”德瓦林厉喝道。“请告诉我你会对此做点什么吧，鉴于你都到了这里！”

 

“什-？什么？你什么意——？那到底是怎么回事-？”比尔博朝门口大致方向比划，依然瞪大了双眼。“那是？那是什么意思？”

 

“那是……”巴林尴尬地开口，随即叹气耸肩。“呃你确实离开得有点仓促。而且在你那样走掉后我想我们没人真的指望你回来。我不觉得索林呃……当时有很多时间来做心理准备。”

 

“没错那是因为他——！”比尔博住了口，脸红地回想起索林热切希冀的眼神和握住他的大手。这时他发现远征队成员们全都不自在地挪动身体偷偷使眼色。“还有说到那个！”比尔博磨着牙，朝神色内疚的矮人们眯起眼睛伸出指头，划了一圈确保他们全都知道里面有自己一份。“那时你们哪个人打算到什么时候才告诉我我订婚了？我认为在某个烧糊涂的国王叫我未婚夫之前，有人本可以跟我提起这件事？”

 

沉默。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我们呃，”波佛抱歉地笑笑，“呃我们以为你早就知道了。我的意思是你俩早就——”

 

巴林立马摇头而波佛停下来，瞪着巴林，随后瞪着比尔博，他眼睛睁得大大的。其他矮人全都转着脑袋来回看着他们，十双眼睛齐刷刷震惊地大张。比尔博怒视着他俩，手在身侧握紧。

 

“我们什么？”比尔博挑起眉毛冷静地问，所有矮人全都注视着他。

 

“不对。“波佛道，更像是对着巴林而不是比尔博。“你们不是早就……？你们不是早就在一起了？”

 

“没有！”比尔博扬起双手怒喝。“不我们没有！我不知道！一点也不！而我还以为你们都只是刚刚知道订婚这事！不是只有 **我** 一个被蒙在鼓里——”

 

“你怎么会不知道？”诺力大惑不解地问。“怎么可能有人不知道？该死的每天我们全都得看着索林一心一意缠着你好嘛！”

 

“我不觉得——！”

 

“可是在长湖镇！”波佛也指着比尔博插话道。“你们上楼去了！你俩——”

 

“我把他拽到楼上去休息！因为他醉得像个白痴而我们明天早上需要面对一条恶龙！你们究竟以为——”看到所有矮人们惊愕的表情他停下了，除了巴林正内疚地望着墙壁，而德瓦林则厌恶地摇头。

 

“巴林？”比尔博问，眯眼看向白须矮人。

 

“哦！那个。”巴林紧张地微笑道。“我当时就知道你俩没有……额你瞧，索林和我曾讨论过这事。他想等到远征完成然后-”他停下来笑着耸肩仿佛一切都显而易见。当然不是。

 

“然后？”比尔博交叉胳膊提示道。

 

“你接受了秘银上衣！”波佛打了个响指，洋洋得意地笑着像是找到了比尔博的错误。巴林咳嗽着又摇了摇头，但比尔博已经开口了。

 

“他说那是友谊的象征。我以为是一件表示友好的大礼。”

 

德瓦林用矮人语暗自咆哮着什么，比尔博决定那不值得要求翻译。波佛气愤而震惊地结巴起来。

 

“那可是该死的秘银啊，对吧？！你以为秘银是——”

 

“我本来要告诉你那是什么含义。”巴林立刻道。“我晓得他用那个暗示什么还有你呃，不太了解。那些不了解我们文化和历史的人很难知晓秘银价值连城。可那时你带着山之心跑了接着……呃。”

 

那让比尔博立刻冷静下来，回忆起那场混乱还有索林眼含狂怒与受伤，双手握紧比尔博的衬衣差点将他摔下墙头。好吧，那是他会接受的理由。他点点头，双手在身侧握紧又放松。

 

“问题是，”德瓦林低吼，“现在怎么办？既然我们已经更新了所有人的感情状况。”

 

他们全都注视比尔博，后者在重新考虑逃之夭夭。

 

“什么？”他紧张地问。“你们要——好吧！行啦行啦。对。我考虑过。我想，和索林谈谈。关于……整件事。关于他给我来个突然袭击。我只是需要——呃。我也是为你们回来的。我——”他一只手抹过脸，因为那些直面他的热切笑容而瑟缩。“不不你们给我停下啦！”

 

“我们也想你伙计！”葛罗音嚷道。

 

“愚蠢的决定。”比尔博埋在掌心里嘀咕。“疯了。彻底疯了我肯定。离开安静祥和——”

 

“哎呀那听起来多无聊，”波佛起身走过去拍拍比尔博后背。“只有你还有你的庄稼和全是洞眼的洗碗布。”

 

“那是钩针花边。”比尔博往手里长叹一声，几乎克制不住要爆发出大哭或大笑，他不确定是哪个。“它本来就该是那样子，而且是装饰桌布。”他抬起头，感觉有些歇斯底里。但在他可以鼓起勇气去面对彻底的紧张崩溃前还需要做点事情。“那么好了。我需要。我得。有人能告诉我索林可能去哪儿了吗？”

 

“哦那个啊。”波佛大笑起来。“我估计他上去站岗了。”

 

比尔博眨眼，皱眉，再眨眼。“站啥？”

 

“到前门城墙上去了。”巴林解释。

 

“你瞧。”波佛解释。“无论何时我们的好国王需要些独处机会——”

 

“无论何时他去生闷气。”德瓦林低吼道。

 

“没错，对。也包括那个。随便啦。他会上去解散在城墙上的守卫，借口说什么国王要参与王国的各种工作。然后他就在那儿生起王室闷气来。”

 

那听起来确实像索林。比尔博深呼吸，闭上眼睛，接着一边慢慢吐气一边数数。他不能拖延此事。不是在这段时间后，在这次旅行后，还有在刚才痛苦的重聚后。他忘记了眼前的宴席，继续缓慢地呼吸，鼓起勇气。假如他现在不行动，那接下去整晚他都只会干着急。

 

“行了。好。好吧。我-我呃。那么我上城墙去了。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_比尔博的脑袋因为刚才挨的那一下还晕乎乎的，而且他能感觉到沿着脸庞淌下来的血，但没工夫去擦。周围的世界像在起伏漂动，声音缓慢地传到他耳朵里，而他跌跌撞撞走过石墙和台阶，努力找到 **任何东西** 。因为这里曾经有那么多半兽人，像蝗虫般涌上墙头。难以计数，难以理解。可现在这里什么都没了，只有尖啸的寒风、雪以及脸上淌下的血。_

_他绊了一跤，扶住一块大石头，然后听见自己刺耳的呼吸声在脑内回响淹没了一切。_

_这时他抬起头。索林正站在冰面上，背对比尔博，俯瞰着底下遥远的战场。_

_宽慰如薄纱被揭开般令他的视野更为清晰固定。索林正站着。索林没事。索林正挺胸站着，苍白半兽人胸口插着兽咬剑躺在冰面中央，在那一刻一切都恢复正常。在那情绪高涨的几秒内，比尔博可以自由呼吸，感觉到宽慰的笑容，因为在这一切结束时，索林安然无恙地站着。_

_索林膝盖一软。比尔博呼吸一滞。索林摔倒了，慢慢倒向一边直到最终重重跌下，仰面瘫倒。_

_“不。不不不不！”比尔博手指匆忙攀住冰冻的石头，飞扑到冰面上，好几次差点摔倒，而他的呼吸断断续续，在干燥的冷空气中咳嗽，同时他尽快跑到索林躺着的地方。_

_不不能发生这样的事。不能在这一切后。不能在索林终于回来再次变回他自己后，不能在恶龙在火焰在过去令人恐惧的几周后。这不是结局，这不能是结局。_

_“索林！”他跪倒在国王身旁，而这个破碎的小矮人不可能是索林。索林不会浅浅地呼吸，丧失斗志呆滞茫然地仰望天空。他不会躺下认输。_

_“比尔博。”索林喘着气，目光聚焦到哈比人脸上。_

_“躺着别动，索林别动。就。就这样。”他伸手过去，是血，老天那么多血。血腥味和指尖的温热让比尔博差点犯恶心。那么多血从索林身侧一处深深的伤口中涌出。比尔博拼命努力回想欧音曾教给他的医学知识，那矮人曾慢吞吞地解释过包扎上药以及各种在战场上的急救术。他检查索林的脸，没有血从嘴里出来，苍白的唇上没有红色，所以他的肺没事。但比尔博知道的只有那么多，他压下胃里正泛起的恶心，一只手牢牢夹住伤口。_

_“坚持住，索林，坚持下去。”_

_“比尔博……我——”_

_“你敢，你敢。你会没事的索林。巨鹰来了。巨鹰来了我们会没事的。你，你敢……别……”这在他脑海内一遍遍重复。‘你敢。你敢离去试试。你敢把我留在一个你不在的世界里。你敢放弃。’_

_不要放弃。_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

踏上从主殿通往防御城墙的台阶时比尔博没法停下手上的动作。他一会拍拍大腿，一会互相交叉，握紧又松开，漫步到室外朗朗夜空。外面很凉爽，并不寒冷，比尔博想着这有点滑稽，自己总是恰好在秋季来到伊鲁博。

 

很容易找到索林，他正站在城墙正中，双臂撑在身前，重重倚靠墙头俯视着陡峭的下方。比尔博咽了咽，回忆起曾越过肩头看过类似的高度。这堵墙更整洁，石块堆砌稳固，墙上装饰着环环相扣的锁链以及繁复的几何设计，再缀以渡鸦的雕刻。但这场面依然熟悉得足以令比尔博紧张地回想自己差点经历的那场坠落。

 

“我全记得。”索林柔声说，仅此一次比尔博是那个跳将起来的人，随后内疚地慢吞吞走过去，意识到自己肯定没想象中那么无声无息。

 

“是啊。”他答道，吞咽了一下，胳膊肘撑到离索林远些的墙上，眺望夜空绝对不往下看。“不过我更喜欢这堵墙。”他继续道。“更漂亮。”

 

“对不起。”索林的声音更轻了，像随风飘来的絮语。“我很抱歉，为所有事情。为了我曾说过的话，为了——”

 

“索林，没关系。”比尔博立刻打断他，不知道自己现在能否应付得了索林嗓音中脆弱的颤抖。“真的……”有一阵他想起的不是坠落的恐惧、索林当时话语中的暴怒与痛骂，而是他说‘你偷我的东西？’时脆弱心碎的语气还有他眼中痛心的泪花。老天啊，那模样现在愈发重击到他，鉴于他了解了秘银礼物的意义，索林病态的头脑中如何看待他俩的关系。即便在那时索林病了，可他之后说过礼物背后是一片真心。而无论动机好坏，无论有意无意，比尔博还是当众拒绝了他。

 

“对不起。”比尔博叹道。“无论我的理由是什么，我背叛了你。而我不……那不是我想要的。那是我做过最艰难的事，有好几次我都差一点点就把它给你，就因为我知道你有多渴望它。我从未想要背叛你。把那石头交出去是——。我知道我在伤害你而我无法——”

 

“你做了必须做的事。”索林还是没从墙上抬起头。“你做得对，没把它给我，拿走它，知道别跟随我一同死亡毁灭。你是唯一那个看出对远征队、对我最有利方案的人。你唯一的错误是行动后又回来。你总是——”索林停下来，缓慢地呼吸，然后从墙头退开身完全站直。“我很抱歉。这些不该是你在此逗留期间该仔细回忆的经历。”

 

“它……”比尔博吸吸鼻子，手指敲着冰冷的石头，努力找出最好的方法来提出可能是相当危险的问题。“它现在在哪儿？阿肯宝石。”

 

“在深处。”索林坚定地说。“它回到山的深处去了。封印在埋葬在此丧生的人的坟墓中。”

 

比尔博点点头。“好。那，那很好。那是放置它的好地方。”

 

落在他们身上的沉默不像刚才与远征队时那样痛苦，但依旧沉重。它压迫着比尔博，他努力别明目张胆地注视索林，后者正坚决看向他处而不是比尔博。

 

他好奇索林有多少次上这儿来，迷失在自己的头脑中，囿于回忆与悔恨，看不见当下正在发生的事。太过迷失于毁灭中，无法看清他为山中再次带来多少生机与光明。

 

他俩都是傻瓜，真的。比尔博叹了口气，朝索林走去，后者拒绝望向他。

 

“索林——”

 

“你会在我们这儿待多久？”索林迅速问道，头稍稍扭开眺望着山麓，语气重回那种强制的僵硬与正式。比尔博停下脚步，终于他对眼下的事情恍然大悟，为何索林僵硬拘谨地站着，反常地迫使自己彬彬有礼。

 

“什么？”他眯眼问道，看清索林紧绷的肩膀，手搭在墙上，指尖敲击着石块。

 

“你总是……你想待多久都行。我会让巴林给你安排住处，假如你想留在伊鲁博的话。待到春天再走会比较明智，那时更容易穿越迷雾山脉回到夏——”

 

“笨蛋！”比尔博嚷道。总算索林因此看向他，目瞪口呆。“你这个十足的大笨蛋！我都没法相信——”

 

索林注视着他仿佛刚发现比尔博在那里，而且不知道他是怎么会在那的。“什么？”他犹豫地问。

 

“你——！你觉得我为何回来？你觉得我为何搭便车跟着一群矮人商队花上几个月时间一路回到这座该死的山？！”

 

“我不——？”

 

“你是国王！你应该有能力理解！你真是绝对的白痴！拜访！”比尔博抬手把衬衫领子往旁边扯开些，露出他离开夏尔时就穿着的秘银上衣。“拜访！当真？！”

 

索林怔住了，眉毛疑惑地纠结了一会儿，随后他瞥见一抹银色瞪大了眼睛。他有一阵静静不动，随后气息不稳地呼了一口，肩膀垮下表情放开，充满难以置信，他朝比尔博的衣领伸手过去，把它拉到一边露出更多底下的上衣。

 

“你觉得我为何回来？”比尔博摇头大笑，心脏在胸口狂跳。“你这完全、彻底、不可思议的傻瓜。”

 

索林咽了咽，比尔博可以感觉到抓着他衬衫的手指在颤抖，而矮人只是凝视着秘银。他短暂地抬头看了看比尔博的脸，表情惊愕晕眩，随后又看回秘银。

 

“我当时只是需要思考！”比尔博继续道。“索林，我需要真正地思考！远离这里所有的压力！我当时不知道你——那一切事情。我从来不敢奢望任何东西！你是——。呃你是你！你是索林·橡木盾，国王、战士还有所有你成为的角色。我只是——”

 

“比尔博。”索林用气声道。

 

比尔博吞咽着，担心他可能做了某件尴尬至极的事情。比如意乱情迷。所幸他双腿牢牢站着，他抬手握住还抓着自己衬衫的手。“对。没错。你瞧——”他深吸一口气，再次后悔自己没找机会彩排一下。“这很疯狂很不合常理，但你……那个……常常让我做出疯狂反常的事情。我——”

 

他不得不花几秒钟去呼吸，而且在索林现在直视着他时很难控制，索林惊奇敬畏的神情、瞪大的双眼和微微分开的唇，比尔博曾那么多次亲眼目睹。

 

“我。好吧。我同意。好吗？结-结婚。那档子事。那个主意。我。没错。对。我-你……我爱你。好吗？我过去也爱你，但我得把脑子转过来想通那不是件坏事，你确实是我可以——没错。所以我为此回来了。因为我想——。那里再也不是家了。而我想这里可以是。一个家。和你。如果你——”

 

索林呼出口气，发出无言的小声响，拽着比尔博领口的手滑向他的后颈。那手把他拉向前，而索林倾身将他俩额头抵在一起，颤巍巍地在两人中间的空间里呼吸，与此同时比尔博可以感觉到自己脸上又浮出异常激动的笑容。

 

他两手搭到索林上臂，手指紧张地捏住毛皮。索林的头发再次像帘幕般围住他俩，而现在他可以闭起眼睛放任自己感受这亲密、从索林身上传来的热量以及他们之间轻柔的呼吸。索林的手从比尔博后脑勺移向他的下巴，另一只也抬起来，于是比尔博的脸庞被一对温暖长茧的手掌温柔地捧住了。

 

“比尔博。”索林的话近乎耳语。“我现在要吻你了，而我希望这次不会挨骂。”

 

哦救命呀他可能真的要晕了。“要是你不吻我的话我可就要骂你了你这——”

 

他没有机会说完这句肯定十分精彩的脏话，因为索林用手掌把他的脸抬起来然后猛地俯下身，嘴唇按上比尔博的。

 

而这，这是个真正的吻。比尔博甚至在自己摇摇晃晃抓住索林袖子稳住时都不会感到难为情。它温暖柔和同时又坚定，而他感觉自己仿佛被靠着脸庞的干燥手掌彻底包围，大拇指轻柔地爱抚他的脸颊，胡子刮蹭着他，索林的唇牢牢地压着。他叹息着放松地沉浸于此，稳住心神凑上去回吻，在索林立刻回应踏上一步完全紧贴比尔博身体后感到一阵狂喜。

 

索林率先打断了吻，尽管他几乎没有离开，只是转头去亲吻比尔博的脸颊然后把两人的脸紧贴在一起，胳膊把他紧紧搂住靠着自己的身体。比尔博大笑了几声，仿佛自己的五脏六腑被烟花取代，好似唯一把他固定在地面上的只是索林握住他时扎实的暖意。他把脸埋在对方浓密的乌发里，抬手抱住索林的肩。

 

“我还以为再也见不到你。”索林惊奇地柔声道。“当渡鸦传回你安全到家的消息后，我以为那是最后一次听到你的消息。”

 

“傻瓜。”比尔博咧嘴笑了，胳膊紧抱住索林大笑，而索林回以低声的轻笑。“我很抱歉……对我之前离开的方式。我不知怎么办才好，但不该借口——”

 

索林又动起来，用另一个不过是嘴唇轻蹭的吻止住了比尔博的话。“你现在在这里。”他在比尔博嘴边呢喃。“你回来了。你总是会回来。”

 

“而你总是那么惊讶。”比尔博笑道，对一切都感到头晕目眩。“我很高兴能回来。夏尔……你说得对，它现在太小了。我没法回去再做回自己，而同时不停地想着这里每个人。想着你。而你曾经说过关于这里的话很对，你在那么短的时间里做了那么多事。这里又变成家了。我想它现在真的可以成为我的家。”他咽了咽，小声道。“我们的家。”

 

“我们的。”索林低声道。“ _Amrâl’im’ê_.”（译注：矮人语‘我的爱’）他歪过头又吻上去，比尔博能感觉出这次有所不同。他能感到索林的臂膀紧紧搂住他，把他微微拉离地面贴近矮人的身体，以及索林很有把握地按上他的嘴，唇瓣含住比尔博的下唇随后又移到上唇。一瞬间比尔博感受着凉风拂面，索林双手手掌张开坚定地上下摩挲他的后背，他自己的手指纠缠住索林浓密的头发。

 

这真的不可能是秋天，不可能像现在这么温暖，温暖得可怕。比尔博的呼吸一滞，感觉到舌头轻柔探询地扫过他的唇，索林双手挤进他衬衫底下一瞬的暖意，把热量穿过冰凉的秘银。比尔博吸气，张开嘴然后胳膊紧抱住索林，清楚地意识到自己几乎是挂在对方身上。但就连那都差点失败，因为索林在他嘴边的低吟，手指捏紧他的后背把冰凉的秘银按进他皮肤里，而他的舌头与自己的火辣交缠。

 

一切都朦朦胧胧的，他稍稍想起来他们还完全在城墙上只是理论上没有外人，而且这进展有点快，他真的没有更多经验了。但索林牙齿微微擦过他的嘴挫伤比尔博的唇，然后发出低沉的声音，比尔博能透过贴着他的胸膛感受到震荡，而这个吻与他在夏尔伴随鲜花与羞涩微笑的小小甜蜜亲吻差得太多太多。

 

这次他不得不当那个打断接吻的人，好去吸入凉爽空气，努力控制心跳。索林在他身前毫无助益。比尔博正试图稳定心跳，而对方的唇滑过他的脸，火热的嘴张开沿着他下颌按压，舌头还时不时地飞快舔过脖子。没有帮助。一点儿都没有。

 

“索林——”比尔博打算指出他们正在室外，却是教人丢脸的微弱气声。索林的手指按进他后背，而比尔博感到呻吟声反弹到他脖子上，矮人的嘴放在他脉搏处突然用力吸吮，把比尔博的话变成一记尖细的叫声。他的手胡乱抓上索林，接着握住他的发丝，若是比尔博脑子更清楚正常些的话，他可能会担心拉疼对方，尽管索林似乎毫不在意。

 

索林从他留下的标记上移开，沿着比尔博的脖子往上一路吻到耳朵，用牙齿轻轻拉拽，把比尔博的世界倾斜。比尔博过去从未想过耳朵会显得尤其私密，但索林用自己的牙齿和舌头做出很好的反驳。火花在他全身绽放，他确信。他无法控制呼吸或是从喉咙逸出的细碎声音，接着是一下吹气，比尔博怀疑是索林的大笑，与此同时索林灵巧地用唇勾勒他耳朵的褶皱接着把耳垂吸进嘴里。

 

“索林！”这次比尔博都不知道自己在要求什么，或者在发出哀鸣时究竟有没有想好说什么。他肺里吸入的空气不足，而且在这种猛烈攻势下几乎站不住身子。

 

索林放开了比尔博的耳朵，只是吻着后面敏感的皮肤。“今晚和我过夜吧。”他说道，声音低沉、炙热、优雅。而且，似乎特意为了抓住比尔博胸中某种火辣翕动的东西。“直到永远，”他补充道，“但现在，只是过夜。”以防比尔博没领会他的意思，他又张开嘴吻着比尔博脖子，双手滑下去伸到秘银上衣底下，顺着光裸的皮肤往上摸着。“ _Akhjamu'e amule'mê, amrâl’im'ê_ 。”（译注：矮人语 _‘_ 亲爱的我会让你爽翻的‘大舅老是害羞地用母语说黄色的话2333）

 

比尔博气喘吁吁，拳头紧握住索林的头发，把脸埋在他肩头，努力把脑子理清楚。索林没有放开怀抱，但他确实移上去在比尔博太阳穴落下一个不那么火辣的温柔亲吻，而比尔博让自己在脑中的急流里安定下去。

 

倒不是说他从未考虑过那事，曾经有过这样那样的诡异时刻：当索林拥抱他，或者他俩紧挨着坐一块的平静时光里，比尔博可以在每一次呼吸间感觉到他俩肩膀互蹭。可他从未放任其越过“假如怎样怎样”的幻想阶段。尽管他也没考虑太多超过接吻的情节，而且那已经有点过头了。

 

索林小心翼翼地把手从秘银上衣底下拿出来，搁在比尔博衬衣外面，平静地在他后背画着圈。而就是那个，终于让他安定下来。比尔博吸气，靠着索林放松，让自己闭起眼睛被平静地抱一会儿。这是他一直从索林那里获取的被包围的安全感，这一次也一如既往。正是这种坚定恒久的支持让他做出疯狂的事情，冲进未知的荒原中。

 

“如果你不愿意也没关系。”索林柔声道，唇还按在比尔博太阳穴上。“你不必——”

 

“好。“比尔博突然说道，靠着索林的肩飞快点头，心跳又开始加快。”我-对。好。我-我可以做那事。完全可以。“

 

索林猛地吸气，后背温柔的抚摸变成更为大力的按压。他头上被飞快地又吻了一下，接着索林略略往后靠，灿烂地大大咧开嘴笑着。“你确定？”

 

“对！”比尔博呼了口气。“假如我不想做我不会说——”他再一次被打断，索林把他拉起来用力吻下去，一只手牢牢勾住他后背，另一只贴着他的下颌。比尔博差点被拉离地面，手臂胡乱挥了几下，接着好好捉住索林后背，而一切都缩小到手、牙齿、舌头还有——

 

他的肚子发出一声嘹亮的隆隆声打断了他们，索林怔住时他不知道是不是可能会有另一头恶龙跑出来把他当场吃掉。短暂的停顿中索林往后靠，挑起眉毛低头看着他，而比尔博正要张开嘴，这时他的肚子又发声了。

 

“对不起我很抱——”那条恶龙在哪儿。那条恶龙在那儿，这样他就可以在此处一了百了。“来到这儿之后我就被各种事情缠住了，没机会吃东西——我非常抱歉。我们可以——？”

 

索林慢慢低下头，把前额重重地搁在比尔博肩上，发出一声紧巴巴的长叹。“求马哈儿赐予我耐心”（译注：矮人语“Mahal akhjamu tulmel’e.”）他咕哝。“让我应付得了这些半身人。”

 

“真的很抱歉。”比尔博羞愧地小声道。索林又叹了口气，重新抓住比尔博的头用力把额头靠在一起，而比尔博真的说不清他到底是在大笑还是仅仅在发抖。

 

“不。不，这显然是我的错，没有尽到地主之谊。”他挖苦道。

 

“我呃。或许。或许我本该在来这里找你前拿点东西吃吃。”比尔博承认，而索林现在肯定是在大笑了，虽然有一丁点绝望。

 

“那样会比较明智。你也可以在说你愿意和我同床共枕前提起这事。”比尔博大声清着嗓子，感觉到脸热得更厉害了，到这地步他恐怕已经在凉爽的空气中冒蒸汽了。

 

“我真的，真的很抱歉没有——”他开始结结巴巴地表达更多歉意而索林粗暴地亲了一口他的前额。

 

“在我改主意前让我们去给你弄点吃的。”他叹气道，接着退开身，在紧贴索林那么久之后打在比尔博身上的冷空气真是刺激不少。

 

他们花了一些功夫才算回到他刚才离开远征队的餐厅。这完全是索林的错。比尔博的手被紧抓着，几乎被拖着穿过走廊，经过几群表情惊讶的矮人。以索林的步速，他们本该几分钟就到达，只不过每当有任何他们独处的迹象，索林便会抓紧机会突然转身把比尔博拉过来粗暴地吻起来。周遭事物便变得有点模糊，时间也在紧握的手和炽热气息中流逝，随后索林嘟囔几句矮人语然后又拖着比尔博继续走路。

 

“我们真的没必要那么赶。”比尔博跌跌撞撞跟上去。

 

“不。我们有必要。”索林坚决地说，继续往前走，比尔博还能听到远征队其他成员们在大笑大嚷。肉和面包还有宴会上其他食物的香味击中了他，而他的肚子又咕咕叫起来，让他瑟缩。

 

“你确定不要停一停和其他人聊会儿？”比尔博问，他被拽向那餐厅，同时奋力压下大大的笑容。“我需要问问欧力他的编织活做得如何。”

 

索林突然站定，脑袋啪地转过来惊恐地瞪着比尔博。“你不需要做这事。”他嘶声道，比尔博止不住对他语气中的咬牙切齿哈哈大笑。索林眯起眼睛，把比尔博一下子拉过来，紧紧捉住他的手臂，凑上去在他嘴边低吼。“在远征还没结束前我就已经等了超过半年，接着又是一年我以为彻底失去了你。你不会那么残忍到让我干等着，而你却和欧力讨论编织。不能在我可以提供某个更为有趣的主题时。”

 

比尔博嘴巴发干，心脏在胸口确实诡异地跳了一下，所有在墙头时散发的热量一下子又冲回来了，他的笑声有些高亢激动。“呃我猜他费了不少功夫，真的有些非常详尽的针织花纹设计，我很有兴趣去瞧——”

 

索林猛地把两人的嘴压在一起，比尔博好奇这是否会成为让他闭嘴的常规手段。他无法抱怨，鉴于目前为止每一个吻都让他脑袋发晕，脚趾在石地上蜷起。他快活地叹息，手指埋进索林下巴的胡须，决定好好享受一番突如其来的吻。

 

他身后传来响亮的咳嗽声，好似一桶冰水浇到比尔博后背。

 

他们正身处该死的门口。

 

“所以你俩全都搞清楚了？”波佛咯咯笑着问道，比尔博还被索林的胳膊困住，伸长脖子环顾四周，难为情地看到各张笑脸。

 

“哦不。不不不不。”比尔博哀嚎道，而索林短暂地捏过比尔博的手臂，然后用肩挤开他和远征队的成员们大步往前走，完全无视嘲弄的欢呼与鼓掌。在波佛朝他眨了眨眼后，比尔博用手捂住了脸。

 

“那么巴金斯老爷，你这次，晓得正在发生什么事情吧？还是那块淤青只不过是友谊的象征？”波佛发问道，而比尔博一掌拍到他后背，只能发出恐慌的高音。等着索林来搭救的任何指望在他瞧见国王脸上大大的笑容而烟消云散。彻头彻尾的混蛋。比尔博痛苦地发现几处细节；像是索林的头发有多乱，还有他自己的衬衣没有掖进裤子里，令人难堪地与背带缠在一块。

 

“啊，索林，”巴林微笑着清清嗓子，贴心地没有像其他人一样盯着比尔博瞧，而索林阔步走到桌边。“东麓的工匠主管来过，他想知道如果——”

 

“我不关心。”

 

“好。我想也是。你俩会待——”

 

“不会。”索林伸手越过葛罗音，粗暴地抓过一个堆满面包卷和肉片的盘子。“我们把这个拿走了，不用等我们。”

 

比尔博再一次好奇那条龙能否重新现身现在就把他干掉。远征队员们全都朝他露出巨大的笑容，而毕佛对他激动地竖起大拇指，索林拿着盘子转身。

 

“我可能要晕了。”在索林朝他大步走回来时他告诉矮人。索林只是一只手搭在他后背，坚定地将他带出屋子，笑着迎接一路跟随他俩的掌声和欢呼。

 

“不你不会的。”

 

“我真有可能。那太丢脸啦。那绝对是最坏——”

 

“反正他们最后总会发现的。”索林耸耸肩，似乎没有理解他们被他确信是下流的矮人语叫嚷声送出去有什么问题。比尔博磨着牙，意识到这件事他不可能赢。矮人们呐。

 

“拿着。”他俩一边走，索林一边说着把一条面包卷塞进比尔博手里。“吃了它。”

 

“你是要在我们到你房间之前把我塞饱吗？”比尔博问，在咬上面包卷时他的笑容又回来了。

 

“对。没错。我只有那么多耐心而且你还在考验它。”索林领着他俩大跨步走过一排戴着王冠表情阴郁的矮人雕像，来到一扇宽阔结实的橡木门前。

 

“我什么都没做。”比尔博朝索林的表情笑笑，后者推开门。

 

他不确定自己对国王的寝殿会有什么期待，而且他也不知道自己算不算惊讶。高挑的穹顶在意料之中，而雕有戴着王冠的渡鸦以及巨型石斧的高大柱子自然也与山里的宏伟环境保持一致。与精灵差不多高的壁炉已经烧着旺火，令房间充满淡淡的金光，柔化了深色石块以及在各个表面可见的线条凌厉的交叉几何图形。墙上挂着蓝色和深红色的帘幕，上面排成一线的横幅上绘有栖于橡树枝头的渡鸦。有张堆满纸张的桌子，另外还有一对桌椅，放着一只水罐和几个银制结实的茶杯，而石块上细细的金色纹理给整个线条凌厉规整的空间增加了流动感。

 

比尔博暗暗注意到除了石块本身的自然纹理外，这屋子里没有一点金色，倒是有几处令人生疑地被刮擦过的石头。

 

“我恐怕这里与舒适的哈比洞相差甚远。”索林关上门轻声说道。他的微笑像是试图开玩笑，但比尔博听出里面那个小小的询问，他亲切地微笑着环顾这个说实话有点吓人的地方。

 

“哦没那么糟。”他道，抬头望向让人望而生畏的梁柱和粗粝的石头。“它只需这里那里加点温馨的布置。”

 

索林把盘子放到桌上，伸手拉过比尔博，轻轻叹息，松松地搂住他吻上额头。“我很乐意。”

 

“呃，”比尔博飞快地亲了亲索林脸颊，轻轻扯着他一根辫子。“那么我把家具带来是好事了。”他走到桌边坐下，朝索林目瞪口呆的表情大笑。

 

“你真的带了？”索林问道，他拖过一把椅子坐到离哈比人最近的地方，一只手始终搭着比尔博后背，看起来有点晕眩。比尔博点点头，抓起一片烤肉塞进两片面包中间。他把它递给索林，后者只是摇摇头，继续轻轻上下抚摸比尔博后背。

 

“我有一整车东西，巴林把它塞到什么地方去了。”他边吃边解释。“把袋底洞里最喜欢的东西打包，写了份遗嘱，然后把剩下全部东西留给了我堂弟家。”

 

“你真的过来打算留在这里。”索林道，瞪大着眼凝视比尔博，仿佛他不可思议、令人敬畏又振奋人心。好似比尔博只不过做了打包离开夏尔这么简单的事很难以置信。比尔博耸耸肩忙于进食，脸蛋因为索林毫不掩饰的惊奇表情而涨红，接着后背上那只手滑上去轻轻拨弄他后颈的头发让他脸更红了。

 

“没错。呃。通常接受婚约时我们就这么做。或者起码是自己明确接受婚约时。”

 

索林的大笑是一个短短的呼气，然后他凑过去吻上比尔博的太阳穴，比尔博开始怀疑这绝对要变成日常了。脖子上的手变成了搂住他肩膀的胳膊，而索林轻叹着把脸埋在比尔博发间。他们安坐在比尔博一直喜爱的舒适宁静中。索林只是靠着他呼吸，而比尔博享受着温暖以及他当天早上离开河谷镇后吃到的第一顿饭。

 

“你平静了一点。”比尔博发现，伸手搭在握住他肩膀的手上。

 

“我没有完全确定你真的在这里。”索林小声坦白，比尔博可以感觉到发间气息的变化。“我曾梦见过——”索林顿了顿，在比尔博掌下的手转而捏住他的手指。“你过去真的不知道？”

 

比尔博略略扭过头，鼻子蹭着索林不光洁的下颌线条。“那似乎是每个人都在不停问我的话。但没错，直到你苏醒胡言乱语之前我都不知道。”他咯咯笑着，索林朝他转过头。“或许我这边有点故意忽略吧。”

 

“我到最后都没试着隐藏。”索林呼了口气，手指转动与比尔博的交缠。“我还以为你知道的。以为我们俩都只是在等一个更好的时机。直到我……龙病发作后。当我以为我——”

 

“那么我俩都是大傻瓜。”比尔博赶在索林再次陷入自我厌恶和悔恨前立即说道。他转头又吻了吻索林的脸颊。“但我们已经都搞清楚了。”

 

“是的。”索林同意，往后退开到足以凑过去像第一次那样细细地亲吻比尔博。比尔博歪过头靠近，而索林把另一只手搭到比尔博身侧。平静、温柔、诱人、不疾不徐，比尔博贴上去，放任唇瓣缓慢研磨，大手抚上自己前胸。

 

激情逐渐稳步累积。手捧住下颌，指尖爱抚颧骨，手臂环上肩膀将他拉近，比尔博张开嘴吻着，迟疑地用舌头舔过索林的唇瓣，后者发出颤抖的叹息。

 

节奏就此加快，索林吸吮他的舌头，牙齿刮擦他的唇，手指按进比尔博下巴软软的皮肤。“请告诉我，”索林呢喃着，轻咬比尔博的下唇，在每个词中间继续在他嘴角落下细碎的吻，“你现在吃饱了。”

 

比尔博眨巴着眼，花了点功夫理解这些词，或是如何把它们组成连贯的句子。他又花了点功夫让自己刺痛肿胀的嘴唇听从指挥发出词句。“啥？哦。对。没错我现在不饿了，没事。”

 

“很好。”索林低吼道，双手突然抓住比尔博的腰，毫不客气地把他拖过来。比尔博高声抗议，扑腾了一下，被大力拉到索林大腿上，他的脸又热起来了。他觉得自己真该表明立场坚决反对这种粗暴的行为，但索林的嘴又重新回到他脖子上，而他很难回想起来自己要反对啥。所以他转而决定最好就放任自流，于是在索林大腿上好好坐定，心脏砰砰直跳，呼吸艰难，同时用手指梳理着眼前的黑色长发。

 

索林双手顺着他后背滑下去，匆匆抓住比尔博臀部然后把他拉得更近。哦夏尔的山丘与小河啊。热度在下腹聚集，更重要的是，他可以感觉到热度紧贴他大腿内侧。他的肺差点完全罢工而他确信自己的心脏已经这么做了。他的喉咙发出嘶哑的小声音，他突然意识到这事真的在发生，而索林真的在拉他的裤子背带，同时紧紧贴住他的腿。这不是什么可以在清晨立刻推开的梦，一瞬间比尔博无法让事情快点过去。

 

这本该让他恐惧，某种程度也确实如此。但未知带来的肾上腺素冲击、他砰砰的心跳和轻飘飘的脑袋让他飞快地褪下背带。索林的手指短暂地按下去，随后滑过来抚上前胸，摸索着比尔博衬衣扣子，同时在每一寸曝露的皮肤上用舌头和牙齿热吻。

 

“索林。”比尔博声音卡住了，不得不吞咽几下才能再次正常工作，在索林抵着他喉咙靠下的皮肤低声呻吟时哆嗦。“索林，等-等一。不不别停别——你没事，只是让我——”他松开紧紧抓着索林头发的手，匆忙对付着自己的衬衫扣子，那样比索林的摸索要快一点。他往后靠去上气不接下气地大笑，因为一等到最后一颗扣子解开，索林立刻把衬衫从他手臂推下去，往旁边一丢，然后又把嘴粘到比尔博锁骨上了。

 

“等一下等一下。”比尔博呼了口气，在自己后退断开亲吻后，索林咆哮了几句矮人语让他哈哈大笑。“让我——”他飞快拉住秘银上衣要从头上褪出来，须臾之间便有一双手抚上他曝露的身体，把上衣拎起来，以慎重缓慢的尊敬之态把它拿开。比尔博抬着胳膊，让索林小心地将秘银甲从头上褪下，感觉到这很像索林第一次将衣服给比尔博套上时空中弥漫的沉重微妙气氛的镜像。索林没有像对待比尔博的衬衫那样潦草，而是小心地将秘银放到桌上，但目光未曾离开过比尔博。

 

比尔博从未特别在意过自己的身体。从来没人看到过，而且无论何时有人确实看到，比尔博也不在乎自己看起来什么样。可现在索林双手搭着他身体两侧，堂而皇之地用瞳孔放大的眼睛注视着他，目光缓缓扫过比尔博暴露的躯体，而比尔博勉力抑制在这种沉甸甸的目光下不安扭动。他痛苦地意识到自己有多么不结实。比起索林的宽肩，他的肩膀简直好笑，而尽管以哈比人的标准他算是饱经风霜，但他的腰腹还是软软的，而且他晓得无论自己在远征路上练出了什么肌肉，即便对半身人来说十分厉害，却已经被丰满的线条软化。

 

索林手掌上的茧，右边要比左边的厚许多，抓住比尔博相对柔嫩的皮肤，让一切感觉敏感了十倍。比尔博确实在手掌缓慢而坚定的抚摸下开始微微扭动，那双手从他腹部滑上去又沿着手臂而下，暂停一下用手指按进他软软的肚子然后又隔着皮肉触摸他的肋骨。

 

“ _Abnâm’sulum._ ”（译注：矮人语“真美”）索林叹道，一只手继续慢慢探索比尔博的身体，另一只则滑上去搁在他脖子上。“你美极了。”他继续道，而比尔博不得不凑近，在其他话语出口并让自己当场爆炸前狠狠吻他。

 

“这不公平。”比尔博指出，轻轻拽拽索林的领口，而矮人热情地笑着，沿着比尔博下颌一路吻下去。

 

“我在享受。”他贴着比尔博的皮肤大笑道。比尔博哼了哼，用力拽住他的辫子，在索林继续双手爱抚他时脸红了。

 

“来嘛，”他有些困难地爬下来，拽了拽索林。“起来。我不想思考要多久才能让你脱掉那么多的衣服。”

 

“你以前思考过很多次？”索林邪恶地笑着从椅子上推坐起来正好进入比尔博的私人空间。比尔博突然意识到索林的体型比他大那么多，无论是高度还是宽度，还有比尔博赤裸的皮肤接触空气时感觉自己多么瘦小，而索林倾身罩住他，手指勾住他下巴，把他的脸抬起来，缓慢地深吻起来。

 

“来嘛。”比尔博又道，声音在中断亲吻后有点不稳。他以自己不曾察觉的大胆动作拉拉索林的宽腰带。“这上面的拉扣和系带我一半都不懂，而我现在真的没耐心来搞清楚。”

 

索林低声窃笑，弯腰继续在比尔博嘴上一下又一下地吻着，从上唇到下唇从左边嘴角到右边，同时慢慢解开腰带，任它乓一声重重落到地上。比尔博捧住他的头把他拉过来加深亲吻，面色潮红双眼紧闭，贴着索林嘴角扬起微笑，而同时传来衣物的沙沙声和锁子甲的叮当声。索林动作缓慢而有条理，如果比尔博仔细观察就太过亲密火辣，于是他闭紧双眼，凝神关注于索林在他嘴上的唇和在他嘴里的舌头，而伴随索林每层衣物沙沙作响然后砰一声落到地上，他的心跳也愈发沉重。

 

他只有机会抽离那么点时间，随后一双大手便握住他自己的，将它们从索林发间拉出来，稳稳地放下去。比尔博感受着指尖蹭过索林单薄柔软的内衣布料，索林的手这时拉起他的往衣服里面探去。手掌碰到了皮肤，而比尔博不得不停下一秒，抵着索林的嘴沉重呼吸，然后缓缓把手放在索林身体两侧。那儿比预想中要柔软，但那种柔软就像是钢铁外面包裹上等翻毛皮一般。

 

比尔博的眼睛一直闭着，他惊恐地发现在鼓起勇气沿着索林身侧往上抚摸时自己双手颤抖。他意识到，或许不看更糟糕。因为他只能感受掌下每一道伤疤的起伏还有索林肌肉坚硬的隆起。他可以感受到索林肺部每一次猛烈吸气时发出的声音，在比尔博继续缓慢探索时的迟滞，以及衬衫缠在手腕。

 

“你还好吗？”索林问，低沉沙哑的嗓音透着关切。

 

“恩。恩我还好。没事。非常好。我只是——有很多。”皮肤。有很多皮肤。还有很多索林。他在说胡话，他晓得，于是他对自己的荒谬言论恼怒地咬紧下巴，强迫自己睁开眼睛。而一切都变得更糟同时也，更加，更加好。因为他可以看清自己的手在索林的胸膛，衬衫被卷上去露出确实，一大块皮肤。还有肌肉。还有从索林腹部中央延展到他裤子底下的一条黑色毛发。以及那条裤子下面轮廓非常、非常分明的凸起，比尔博不体面地瞪视了好几秒，随后抬头对上索林黑暗的目光而愣住了。

 

索林笑了，露出全部牙齿，然后把衬衫完全脱了，让它掉落在地和比尔博的衬衣堆一块，然后把比尔博有点下巴脱落的表情吻去。

 

之前事情进展很舒缓，不疾不徐的爱抚加上火热甜腻的气氛，而瞬间他们开始急切翻滚犹如一次长长的坠落。索林把他拉近，肌肤相亲，互相用手抚摸对方的皮肤。索林心脏贴着他的砰砰跳动，当他胳膊甩到索林肩膀上让自己抬高时，坚实的肌肉在他手指下面隆起。他的喉咙挤出细微的气声，而索林回应的低吼沿着他的脊椎直直往下。所有几秒前还占据他的羞涩被抛到山里，他抓着皮肤和肌肉，几乎爬到索林身上，而后者把他拖起来，蹒跚着把他带向床。

 

在索林试图把他扔到厚厚的毛皮毯子上时发生了一点混乱的跌跌撞撞，然后这个尝试因为比尔博不愿放开他的肩膀而失败了。他们差点以四手交握唇齿相依的姿势摔到地板上，不过比尔博中断接吻七手八脚地爬回了床上。他几乎还没完全在床上坐好，索林便又扑到他身上，用一个大力的吻和自己的体重把他撞得仰面躺倒在松软的床褥上。他双手上下抚摸索林后背，他被按倒包围，轻声呜咽，他十分确信索林紧握住他的手是眼下唯一让他没有分崩离析的东西。

 

“ _Amral'imê_.”（译注：矮人语‘我的爱’）索林在亲吻间隙喘息道，那个词落入比尔博分开的唇里，让后者只能发出小小的声音作为回应，他粗重的呼吸大声回荡，冲击他的头脑。索林更进一步压在他身上，而他不假思索地把腿分开来适应，猝不及防地感觉到索林的勃起隔着内裤布料以难以忍受的热度与跳动的压力紧贴着自己的。

 

“ _Fasâk_ ，比尔博。”（译注：矮人语‘操’）索林低沉兴奋地呻吟道。比尔博只能轻声呜咽，脑袋往后重重靠上毛皮毯子，肺部绝望地吸取着空气。

 

索林吻他的额头，他的鼻子，他的脸颊。“你还好吧？”

 

“什-？什么？”比尔博眨着眼，在他移动身体感觉到索林抵着他的勃起时又哀鸣了一声，然后努力回忆着要怎么说话。“什么？对。对没错我很好索林，别——拜托别要求我现在说话词句连贯好嘛！”索林发出一记低沉的声音，额头靠上比尔博的，前臂撑在哈比人脑袋两侧把他锁在里面，同时迟疑地左右扭动臀部。难以忍受的火辣碾磨与压力教比尔博指甲都抓上了索林后背，嗓音因为汲取空气而破音，尽管他的小声音被索林兴奋的咆哮呻吟而掩盖。

 

“ _Fasâk_ ！”他又嘶声道，臀部开始缓慢匀速地靠着比尔博晃动。“比尔博。告诉我你是否想——我是否需要——”

 

“好好就——”比尔博抬起他的臀部，因那太过头又太不足的压力而咬紧嘴唇。“你想做什么都行。别再问我好不好啦我现在几乎没法思考。”

 

“假如你不——”

 

“假如我不喜欢什么的话会揍你的！”比尔博厉喝道，禁不住要现在就去揍这个拖拖拉拉的笨蛋矮人。“目前为止你想做的一切都很美妙所以就——哦见鬼！”索林把比尔博的话牢记于心，然后用臀部一记剧烈的碾磨和牙齿啃咬耳朵切断了他的思路。

 

“ _Izril'ê 'ubd'mê maigrifi'ê_.”（译注：矮人语‘我想要膜拜你的身体’）索林陶醉地在比尔博耳边粗声喘息道，而比尔博不知道他在说什么但还是点点头，在索林靠回去解比尔博裤子纽扣然后猛地拉下去时咬住嘴唇。比尔博早就把羞涩的自觉抛在脑后，急不可耐地抬起屁股，甩了几下腿踢开恼人的衣服，然后立刻坐起来拉索林的裤带。

 

“让我来——”索林喷了口气，跪在比尔博腿间躬身以激动的渴求吻上比尔博，同时挣扎着踢掉靴子，推下裤子，又落到地上那堆衣服上。

 

比尔博断开接吻躺回到床上，但在好好看了一眼索林后停在了中途。肌肉、伤疤，还有黑色毛发突出他宽阔的胸肌和腹部，而且有助于把比尔博的视线往下引向从黑色耻毛中凸出的十分昂扬、十分粗大充血的阴茎。

 

“哦。”比尔博短短地尖叫了一声，嘴巴微微张开，哦神啊他不该直勾勾地看着，可他几乎要爆发出歇斯底里的轻笑，因为信息量太大，而且全都以某种坚定地力度压向他，让比尔博好奇这是否就是与一块有生命的石头做爱的情形。他想起自己曾常常暗自窃笑，索林实在是有魅力得太过荒谬以至于不像真的，而现在全都确认了那点。

 

“有任何不满吗？”索林笑道，朝前移动而比尔博顺势躺回去，依然瞪大眼睛注视着，而索林罩在他身上，阴暗饥渴地看着他。

 

“不。不不绝对——绝对没有。没有不满。没有。”比尔博确实咯咯笑了几声，一只手伸过去抚过索林宽阔的胸膛，只是觉得略略发噱。索林俯下身，缓慢地深吻着他，双手从比尔博臀部摸到他肩膀，随后又返回，手指按进比尔博屁股软软的皮肤。

 

“ _Abnâm'sulum._ ”（译注：矮人语‘你很美’）索林又呢喃道，吸吮比尔博的唇，而后牙齿刮擦肿胀的唇瓣。任何窃笑都随着吸气和柔柔的噎住声音而消亡，索林再次完全贴住他身体，下肢交缠，吻着比尔博像是他只会这一件事一般。

 

比尔博用腿勾住索林髋部，当两人勃起在一块研磨时他的轻声叫唤消逝在索林嘴里，而他确定自己可能要死于热度、摩擦和湿漉漉的滑动带来的震惊。索林的呻吟像击中他腹部的一拳，而大手伸到两人之间把他俩的分身一起握住，强烈的冲击让比尔博突入袭来的感官刺激而剧烈抽搐。

 

“索林！”

 

“ _Fasâk!_ ”索林紧紧抓住他俩，将比尔博的勃起囚禁于热度内，长着粗糙老茧的双手蹭着抽动的天鹅绒一般柔软的肉柱。“继续。”索林气喘吁吁，“ _Amral'im'ê_ ,比尔博，继续喊我的名字。”（译注： _Fasâk_ _矮人语‘操’；_ _Amral'im'ê_ 矮人语‘我的爱’）

 

索林的名字是他此时唯一能说的，唯一能想起来的词汇。比尔博断开接吻喘着粗气，把脸埋在索林肩头，手指按进他的后背。他模模糊糊意识到指甲可能抠进了索林皮肤，不过现在这姿势让他面对索林戳刺的滑动拉拽以及在他耳畔气喘吁吁地粗声咒骂和呻吟时可以稳定。

 

比尔博感觉自己仿佛被越缠越紧，在不断积累、吞没一切的感官洪流中身体颤抖扭动，让他喘息着呼唤索林的名字，好像那是保持神智清醒的咒语。他一只手放开索林后背，抛到头顶上方胡乱抓住身子底下的毛皮，手指紧紧揪住。索林移动重心，用手肘支撑体重，这样他便可以用拳头继续匀速地撸着两人的肉柱，同时捉住比尔博的手。

 

“比尔博， _amral'mê_ 。 _Maigrifi'mê_ ，比尔博。”（译注：矮人语 _amral'mê_ ‘我爱你’； _Maigrifi'mê_ ‘我爱慕你’）索林的嗓音破碎，变成粗重低沉的呻吟喘息，比尔博可以感觉到体内那团火在裂开。他的指甲掐进索林后背，他的另一只手绝望地抓住毛皮，他的后背弓起，大口大口地呼吸。

 

“索林-！索林，我——”而高潮如此猛烈地击中了他，让他惊愕颤抖，嘴巴大张，空气像被堵住，在释放到自己和索林手上时身体突然抽搐。他发出紧绷的高音，几乎出不了肺部，当索林几乎朝他耳朵里咆哮时他还在喘气。比尔博的手感觉要被索林握断，而他才不在乎，因为他肚子上感觉到湿漉漉热乎乎的条状痕迹。他们扶着对方战栗了一会儿，空气厚重嗡嗡作响，比尔博则努力让自己的肺叶再次开工。

 

“哦夏尔神灵保佑……”比尔博呜咽，哆嗦着摔回到床上。索林胡乱吻着他，还在低声嘶哑地喘着气，然后笨重地摔在比尔博身旁。一等落下，他的粗壮胳膊就伸出来把比尔博拉近，让他的头枕在索林上臂。

 

比尔博的胳膊滑上去搂住索林的腰，脑袋被压在矮人下巴那儿，而他感觉自己全身像被点亮。他肌肉酸痛，大腿快要痉挛，还能感觉到被索林胡子刮蹭过的脖子和脸孔，可他现在真的，真的一点儿也不在乎。

 

“欢迎回家。”索林低沉地说，而比尔博气息急促地大笑，团起身贴近索林胸口。

 

“假如我每次都能享受这种欢迎仪式，那我该再离开一回就为了能回来。”

 

索林抱住他的双臂收紧，毫不放松。“别。”他的语气温柔又坦率。“别再离开。”

 

比尔博立刻在他胸口飞快点头，手指握紧索林身侧。“不会了。我不会走。不会再离开。我不会的。”他感觉到索林长长的呼气，以及他把脸缩进比尔博发间时气息拂动。

 

“别是个梦。”索林道，那么小声那么平静，让比尔博怀疑它本没打算被他听见。他起身离开索林胸口，一只手从两人中间的空隙举起来捧住他的脸，用一个舒缓的吻教他安心。索林放松下来，叹息着在比尔博短暂的吻之后又交换了几个缠绵温柔的吻。

 

“我不是梦。我会在这里，我保证。我会在这里，今天早上，明天早上，还有之后的每天早上。我回来了。”

 

索林的微笑慢慢浮现，却如此饱满而又令人心碎地脆弱，让比尔博不得不重新躺回去把脸埋在矮人肩头。索林的胳膊完全搂住了他，在平稳的呼吸声中安静降临在他们身上。

 

他毫无意识地渐渐坠入梦乡，而正如他承诺过的那样，他早上还在那里。以及后一天早上，以及再后一天，还有此后多年的每一天早上。


End file.
